Untold feelings of Jerome Clarke
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Jerome Clarke scanned his house mates with his glittering blue eyes. All of them stood before him "I know one of you did it," he stated, licking his thin pink lips "And whoever it was-" he took a moment to stop and stand in front of Mick "I will find you," He then turned away from Mick and walked down to Mara Jaffray, who looked up at him, but her eyes were now absent of innocence.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

Jerome Clarke had liked Mara Jaffray since day 1. Since the very moment she had walked into the house. Why? He could never be sure of it. But he guessed it was because she was pretty. I mean, what other reasons are there for him to like a girl like her? So he was surprised that when the rest of the boys filed into the house, that their eyes seen to be swept towards the other girls, barely giving Mara a second look. But then, he supposed, Mara seemed fine with it. She smiled politely and at once made friends with the blonde with heels, who Jerome already disliked.

Alfie, the tall tanned boy who he was sharing a room with had said he liked Amber. Jerome had arched an eye brow at him, thinking _Well I already know who I don't like _

"Why?" he had asked, leaning against the door as Alfie opened his suitcase, fiddling with the stiff zips.

"Why? She's pretty and sweet, and her eyes have this never ending sparkly gleam to them," he sighed contentedly

"All this from four seconds within meeting her?" Jerome had laughed. Alfie frowned at him, but managed to open his suitcase, and something caught Jerome's eyes. Zombie Masks. And Walkie Talkies. "Excuse me," he asked seriously, walking towards Alfie "What is that?"

"Oh, I got these a while ago, everyone loves a practical joke," Jerome gave out a small laugh

"Oh Alfie…I think we may have just become best friends,"

"Really?" Alfie asked hopefully. Jerome nodded, opening his suitcase to reveal Zombie DVD's and a book about pranking. Alfie nodded "OH yeah…we are going to rule this house!"

And like a sucker Jerome had believed him. But in all fairness, Alfie was right up to a certain extent. They had ruled the house together…up until a point. A point where Alfie decided he wanted to do more in his life than prank with Jerome…and Jerome would suppose that they have drifted apart, when in fact, Alfie was pulled away.

**Line Break**

2 weeks they had been here. Well everyone else, Jerome had been here for years, unbeknownst to the rest of the house. He was sat down at the dinner table, when everyone else walked in, beaming. This was it, this was Jerome's moment to finally get something on these people, all from their dress sense. Amber, the blonde, one glance at her and he knew she was a beauty queen, flicking her hair back every two seconds. Fabian…Fabian was normal. In every single way, smart, Jerome knew that, from the way he kept speaking up and stating facts that no one cared about. Joy, the small mouse like girl, she seemed like she knew a thing or two about fashion, but she let Patricia do the talking. Patricia…ah that girl made him laugh. The cross over between a goth and a rockstar. Anyway, he liked her. Mick…Jerome made a face. He didn't know why…but there was something about Mick that he didn't like. Something off putting, and he couldn't for the life of him put his finger on it. Mick was wearing a black and white sports jersey, an open book really.

Alfie came and sat opposite him, dressed in a 1940's shirt and dark jeans….nothing special, but the goofy smile on his face made everyone else's day brighten. Whether he knew it or not. Mara came in last, closely following, in a white dress with a yellow cardigan, and she took the only seat left, in-between Jerome and Mick.

Jerome's heart seemed to do something weird, and he coughed, taking a sip of water. Yes…this girl was pretty. But pretty enough to get under his skin? Jerome didn't think so.

"Hello my dearies!" Trudy called, walking in a plateful of muffins to add to the table full of food. Everyone smiled at her, including Jerome. Everyone dug in.

Jerome looked down at the spaghetti on his plate, and didn't like the awkward silence that was filling the room. Only the scraping of knives and forks against plates. He took his spoon and started dragging the spaghetti onto it with his fork.

Mara looked up suspiciously, noticing what he was doing. She nudged her knee against his, and he turned to look down at her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, Jerome gave her a small smile, so she too was smart? He didn't listen to her advice, turning the spoon around and flicking it straight into Alfie's face. Everyone burst out laughing, including Mara. And it gave Jerome a nice feeling.

"Oh you've had it now," Alfie shook his head, using his hands to pick up his food and throwing it madly at Jerome, unfortunately half of it landed on Mara, who laughed loudly. Jerome couldn't stop himself from being surprised, he thought she was a goody two shoes…but apparently she knew her way around a sense of humour. Patricia laughed and decided to get in on this, picking up her plate and tipping it over Fabians head.

"Oh nice one, thanks Patricia!" he scowled sarcastically, but he used his spoon to flick some right in Joy's face.

"Fabes!" she screamed and he laughed loudly.

**Line Break**

Joy and Mara were on kitchen duty that night, unfortunately for them. Jerome was on his way up to give his parents check to Victor, when he overheard their voices, and naturally, he hid behind the door to hear more. He was wearing a hot pink shirt and a dark grey waistcoat, his hair brushed forward, giving him a small fringe, the dark streak of almond in his dark honey blonde hair clear, giving his already glittering blue eyes a haunting effect.

"So," Joy laughed, elbowing Mara slightly as they cleaned "Dish,"

"Another one?" Mara asked frowning "I thought you were doing bowls," Joy sighed and rolled her eyes

"I meant, dish, as in, who do you fancy?" she giggled excitedly as Mara rolled her eyes.

"Joy," she scolded "We're going to be living with these people for the rest of our school life, do you really want to mess it up with liking them? Then someone's heart getting broken? Do you want that sort of atmosphere?"

"Stop coming up with excuses," Joy laughed, placing down the bowls on the counter "Just dish,"

Mara pursed her pink lips doubtfully "You first."

Joy edged closer towards her, as if she were afraid someone was listening, she was right of course "Promise you won't tell,"

"Promise,"

"Fabian," she squealed. Mara laughed

"I could have guessed that," she said. Joy smiled nodding

"And you know what the best part is? I think he likes me back!"

"After 2 weeks?"

"Two weeks is a long time, Mara," Joy nodded and then she continued on about how perfect Fabian was. Giving Mara the perfect excuse not to talk. And that was when Jerome realised Mara had played Joy. From the outside it would have looked like Joy had gotten distracted on her own…but no…it was Mara, Mara had distracted her to avoid answering questions…and all she had gained was information. Jerome was impressed now…but slightly disappointed. Who would Mara like?

Fabian? No. She seemed too happy that Joy liked him.

Alfie? She had laughed at his prank at dinner…maybe…maybe. But Alfie was hung up over Amber. And he had a feeling that if you liked Amber, maybe Mara wasn't your type.

Mick? Nah…too sporty and idiotic for someone like Mara. No his type of girl would be someone like Joy or…Amber.

Jerome felt a smile spreading across his face, Mick and Alfie both competing for Ambers affection…oh…he could have some fun with this.

**REVIEW!**

x


	2. 2 Nightmares

**Enjoy**

Mara Jaffray was afraid of many things. But of course she would never show it. No, she would deal with everything in a very practical manner. When she was a little girl, she use to have a recurring nightmare, where she drowned in a lake, thrashing her limbs wildly in the freezing water and suffocated at night as she sunk even deeper into the darkness. Now, a normal person would have grown a fear of cold lakes from then on, but not Mara, who refused to be beaten by such nonsense.

So she requested that her sporty parents teach her how to swim out in the cold lake by their cabin. Her parents, who had been surprised at the time, because Mara's dislike of sports had been obvious at an early age, thought that maybe swimming would be her sport, and she would be like them. So they eagerly took her hand and taught her. After a few weeks, Mara could swim along the entire length of the lake, and her nightmare stopped. Unfortunately so did her parents dream of her being a swimmer. For after she mastered it, she never swam voluntarily again.

"Um…what are you doing?" Mara asked, triple checking that she had everything she needed today for their first official day of lessons. She was in her uniform, which fit perfectly. Her hair curled and hanging in long dark ringlets on her shoulder. Her fringe swept tidily to the side.

Amber looked up at her and smiled "Accessorizing," she grinned. And focused her attention back on trying to tie the pink bow around the top of her gray socks.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Mara asked frowning.

Amber shrugged "Doesn't matter, I'll do it anyway. How I look is far more important than school work,"

Mara laughed, sitting on her bed and waiting for her friend to finish "So…Joy tells me that you have a crush on one of the boys,"

"That Joy," Amber shook her head "I should have known she can't keep a secret. Be careful Mara, she tries to ask you anything, don't tell her. She'll just spread it around…she's one of those people…what's the word?"

"A gossip?"

"Yup," Amber nodded, popping the p. She stood examined herself in the full length mirror and flicked her hair over her shoulder "Let's go," she linked arms with Mara and the two girls walked downstairs.

Having a friend like Amber was new for Mara. And Amber had referred to Mara as her best friend in the past week. It made Mara happy. For someone as pretty as Amber and as popular as Amber to choose her as a best friend and a roommate, genuinely, it made her happy.

The two of them walked to school, following the map in Mara's hands.

"It's Mick." Amber stated. Mara looked up at her and smiled.

"The boy you like?"

"Yes," Amber squealed "He's perfect, isn't he?"

"I guess," Mara frowned "You two look like you'd make a great couple," Amber jumped

"I know! Don't we? It's like…made to be,"

"Meant to be," Mara corrected, leading Amber towards the building.

"Yeah, that too," and she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

**Line Break**

Mara sailed through classes that day, she found that she could do everything with ease. And the teachers sure took a fondness of her. But she did notice that it earned her a few glares from the other students. Luckily none of them were in her house. She felt lucky, most of the people in her house seemed quite nice, not the sort to make fun of you.

At lunch time, most of the first years seemed unsure what to do. The rest of the school knew, but they didn't. So they all went outside to eat their lunch. And eventually there was a large huddle around the boys who were playing football on the grass. Mara and Amber sat beside each other on a bench, finishing off their sandwiches as the wind blew their hair here and there.

"So…do you think I should ask him out, or wait for him to ask me out?" Amber asked, gazing across the football pitch. Mara didn't know where she was looking, so kept her eyes firmly on Amber.

"Well, you should ask him out, since you're not sure if he'll ask you out," she offered. Amber's gaze snapped back to her

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he ask me out?"

Mara's eyes widened as she realised she might have offended her new friend. "Nothing!" she gushed "I'm just saying…who can get inside the brain of a boy?"

Amber laughed, and Mara sighed in relief "No one, it's not big enough," and both girls laughed. Amber's gaze then turned back across the pitch and Mara's did too. Across from them, was Mick and Jerome. Mara smiled knowingly at Amber's love struck gaze.

She turned her brown eyes upwards to look at Jerome, who was already looking at her. She leaned back, startled. His hands were in his pockets, his fluffy hair spiking madly in the wind, he was the only boy wearing a grey cardigan, yet it strangely suited him. But what got Mara most was…Jerome didn't look like the sort who would find football interesting.

She watched him for a moment, before realising. He wasn't here for the game…he was here to talk to Mick. She frowned again, she hadn't realised they were friends. In fact…he gave off the vibe that he didn't like Mick. Which she didn't understand. The boy was rather sweet.

She gave Jerome a small polite small and his eye brows raised in surprise. He didn't smile back at her, but gave her a small nod. She frowned…what? Was he too good for her? She sighed, wondering why she was getting angry. Probably because it was cold out here.

"Come on Amber," she smiled "Let's go inside,"

"OW!" Alfie cried. A murmur went through all the students watching, at some point during their staring game, Mick had left Jerome's side and went to play, and now Alfie was on the floor, clutching his leg.

"What?" Mick cried

"Total fowl! You hit me!" Alfie cried. All the Anubis House members ran forward.

"Mick!" Mara cried

Mick raised his hands in innocence "He's lying! I barely touched him!" Mara ran to Alfie's side, lifting his trouser leg to find a long cut, bleeding.

"Barely touched him?!" Mara cried, disappointed. Mick shook his head

"That wasn't me!"

He ran forward to try and help Alfie up but someone shoved him hard backwards, and he landed on his bum on the grass, it was Jerome.

"Hey! Jerome! Don't touch him!" Amber cried "He said it was an accident!"

"No he didn't!" Jerome cried "He didn't even say sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Mick yelled. Amber ran to his side, and helped him up, the two of them walked away. Mara and Jerome took both of Alfie's arms and half dragged him to the nurses room. Once he was settled on the sick bed, both of them stood there awkwardly.

"He'll be fine," Mara said quietly, as Alfie began to snore.

"I know." Jerome stated.

"It's just…you seemed pretty worried bef-"

"I wasn't."

Mara frowned "Riiight," she dragged it out "Would you like me to leave, or-"

"You should go back," he nodded. She agreed, walking out of the room "Thanks," he added. Not turning around. Mara smiled at the back of his head

"Anytime."

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	3. 3 Mara, Mara, Mara

**Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke was not soft. He knew it, Alfie knew it, heck everyone knew it. And he was proud of the fact he had never been called soft before. He was proud he could be considered 'strong' and he had never used violence towards another person. No, that was something Jerome Clarke would never do. Violence, it was a horrible thing, he hated it. Hated it so much. Maybe that was because he had experienced so much violence when he was younger, and he knew that if he ever did that to someone else…he wouldn't want to go on with his life.

Jerome lived a pretty easy life…he was clever, not everyone knew that, but spend a day with him, and you'd know. He just never really tried in classes. His plan was, enjoy school now, don't do the homework, and in years to come, ace the tests and go to a great university, where he wouldn't study, and then he would ace the tests again. It was….It was not the best thought out plan in the world, and if one were to hear it they would think, what if he didn't ace the tests? But Jerome would, because it was in his nature, that was what he did.

He stood in front of the full length mirror, buttoning his grey cardigan, admiring his reflection. His school bag ready on his bed.

"Jerome? Have you seen my shoe?"

"No," Jerome shook his head, as he went to pick up his bag, he spotted it behind the door. "Oh yeah…it's behind the door, Alf," Alfie nodded gratefully.

"So? What's the plan today then?"

"As you should recall, Alfie. We have no plan today." Jerome gritted out, glaring at his friend. Alfie put his hands up in surrender, frowning at him

"Why not?"

"Alfie!" Jerome exclaimed "You're on crutches!" Alfie looked beside the wall to see where he had stacked his crutches, and then he realised what the extreme pain in his leg was.

"Ow," Alfie muttered, collapsing onto his bed "I thought it was like a really bad cramp,"

Jerome watched him for a moment, completely bewildered "Right," he sighed "Well…you can hobble to school on your own today, we have a French test second period."

"So?" Alfie laughed. Jerome rolled his eyes

"So? Come one Alfie, this is Mrs Andrews! She can see through your fake illnesses!"

"Yeah," Alfie stated obviously "But can she tell me off for tripping over my own crutches and screaming?"

Jerome tipped his head to one side in thought, before smiling "Well you got me there, Alfie,"

**Line Break**

Jerome liked walking to school on his own. It gave him a feeling of…sense. He supposed. And nobody dared say anything about him doing it, too scared. For Jerome had already made his reputation with Alfie at Anubis…prankster. And not the silly type who put frogs in your bed…well okay, they did that sometimes, but that was more Alfie's specialty. Because out of the duo, it was Alfie who was much more creative…out there he supposed. But it was Jerome who would find your weak point. He would find the one part of you that you were insecure about…and then wait for it to be most vulnerable and swoop in. So the comments would go straight to your heart, and you'd stagger back from the pain. And you'd wonder…how on earth did he know that? How on earth did he know that would affect me?

And never again would you question Jerome Clarke.

People were much happier to make fun of Alfie behind Jerome's back, because Alfie's pranks never hurt as much as Jerome's. Sure, Jerome's were hurtful and could bring you to tears, but he was decent enough to do it in private. Whereas Alfie..his pranks never really made you cry, they made other people laugh…and you get embarrassed.

Jerome walked into second period just after the bell had gone and took his seat. He scrawled his name along the top and then turned to see who the competition might be for best in the class. Not that he wanted it or anything…but imagine the look on people's faces when they saw. He shook his head, smiling at the thought.

Fabian was sat near the window…yeah the boy was clever…but languages had never been his subject, he was better at history and maths and science. No…Jerome would beat him there. And imagine hanging it over him _"What's that Fabian? Jerome beat you in a test? Well I never…"_

His eyes moved across the other dimwits. When they fell upon Mara, who had her hands clasped in front of her, hair neat, eyes shining, name already written and awaiting further instruction. Jerome frowned at her…no, he wouldn't be able to beat Mara. Mara could probably best the teacher if she wanted too. It was unfair…unfair that she was so perfect. He scanned a list of subjects in his head while staring at her, to find her fault, to find her weak spot. But all subjects came up blank. He blinked once in confusion. He didn't know that. He had always assumed there was something she couldn't do.

He felt a small amount of pride well up inside him…if she became his girlfriend…his girlfriend would be perfect, faultless. And what a perfect match. He frowned when Mara's face brightened and a small smile took over her face. He turned to see who was standing in the doorway, and he got even more curious as he saw a sweaty looking Mick Campbell standing there, mixing his school uniform with the PE clothes, which Jerome knew was not allowed. A football tucked under his arm and a big grin on his face. And what was worse, that grin seemed to be directed at Mara.

What was this? That wasn't right. Mick's smiles were meant to be directed to his girlfriend. Amber Millington. Even though they had only been dating a few hours, last night Amber had worked up the courage to walk into Mick's room and ask him, the yes had been quick, and eager, the two had spent the night talking about their favourite places to go on holiday. Jerome had found it sickening.

"Mick, please, the test is about to begin, so to your seat," Mrs Andrews called out in a monotone voice. Mick nodded, still smiling

"Sorry, Mrs A," he said "Fabian! Duck!" Fabian ducked, knowing exactly what Mick was going to do as he did it in their room so many times, and the first few times, Fabian had got some serious headaches, Mick threw the ball and it landed perfectly in the bin behind Fabian. Amber clapped her hands and squealed loudly, Patricia and Joy laughed, and Mara's smiled widened.

"Oh well done, Mick. I see you getting into university with throws like that," Jerome called sarcastically. The few people who had heard turned to face him surprised.

"Thanks, Clarke," Mick nodded gratefully, not hearing the sarcasm in his voice, he patted Jerome's shoulder on his way to his seat. Jerome scrunched his nose, he didn't want to be that oafs friend. Everyone turned away again, relieved. Everyone loved Mick Campbell, and the sarcasm they had thought they heard in Jerome's voice…well they were glad they had all misheard it.

Jerome turned to look at Mara who was looking at him, a small crease in her forehead. She had heard the sarcasm…she knew.

"Why don't you take a picture?" he drawled. Mara's eyes brightened with realization that she was openly staring and a blush crept onto her cheeks, but Jerome knew it wasn't because she liked him, he knew it was because she had been called out on it. She tucked some hair behind her ear and turned back to Mrs Andrews. A safe option.

The test began and everyone put on their head phones, and began ticking the boxes. They were about five questions in when someone broke the silence. Mrs Andrews paused the tapes for all of them, and looked up

"Yes Mick?" she sighed. Mara and Jerome turned at the same time to face the boy with a confused look on his face

"I missed the last two…could you go back and play them again please?"

"Sorry Mick, you know the rules," Mrs Andrews said rather coldly, before letting the recording resume. Jerome grinned, at least Mick might fail this class as well, he turned to see how Mara was taking it, and his eyes clouded when he saw her take out the spare test and write Mick's name on the top, filling him up to date as she continued working.

Jerome's eyes widened in almost disbelief, but he was impressed. They shared something in common at least…and he found it almost…almost sexy that she was spying around and hiding things. He liked it, "Oh Mara, Mara, Mara," he mouthed to himself, smiling and continuing his test.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	4. 4 Your Kingliness

**Time line on this story is a little…ewwey. Nina isn't here, nor is Eddie, it's kinda the year before Nina came, except the same JARA moments seem to happen. Sorry about that. Nina and Eddie will come, and unfortunately Joy will leave for a bit…that's about it!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara didn't think that she and Patricia would become friends very quickly. Maybe it was because Mara felt they had nothing in common from first glance. But that wasn't true. Patricia had started talking to her after Joy had started talking to her. Mara quite liked Joy and she supposed that because the two of them were already best friends, that Patricia wanted to like Mara too. It was quite sweet really.

So after the French test, which Mara was still feeling utterly guilty from, Patricia dragged her into the girls bathroom.

"Yes?" Mara asked after Patricia just stood there, saying nothing.

"Mara, I had this really bad dream last night,"

"Oh?" Mara asked curiously, frowning, "What about?"

"Well I was in our room, when I woke up and there was this flash of light and I saw these weighing scales, and there was this man saying he had to weigh my name, Joy had to wake me up because I was screaming," she explained quickly, eyes flickering as she hoped Mara might give her some insight.

"Wow," stated, stumped.

"So? Do you know what it means?"

"Patricia…unless it's a recurring nightmare…it probably doesn't mean anything, maybe you were just tired. It was a dream…and just that,"

"Yeah," Patricia sighed, shoulders slumping "You're probably right," she looked at herself in the mirror, puffed her red hair slightly and walked out. Mara turned to look at herself in the mirror, to check if the guilt of what she had done was obvious on her face. But no, it wasn't. She looked like the normal sane Mara everyone thought her to be…oh gosh what had she done?

"What have you done?" Someone spoke her thoughts aloud. Her eyes flicked up and in the mirror she saw Jerome, leaning against the cubicle of one of the stalls, she turned to face him.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" she asked, trying to keep cool.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question, Mara," he shook his head, tutting. His eyes were a piercing blue…darker than normal.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her grey jumper.

"You're smart. Tell me Mara, what is the penalty at this school, for…cheating?" he uncrumpled the blue piece of paper in his hands, displaying it for her. Her eyes widened, he knew. Oh gosh, now she was done for, he knew. It was Mick's original one, the one with all the wrong answers.

"I…I didn't cheat." She stated, and she wasn't lying. She didn't cheat, and her cheeks burned as Jerome laughed.

"Well I guess that's true," Jerome laughed, stepping closer towards her "But what would Mrs Andrews say when I tell her you cheated for someone else, putting them in danger and not only yourself. Rather thoughtless if you ask me,"

"She won't believe you." Mara stated quickly, glaring up at him. Jerome seemed surprised for a moment.

"She will when I show her this," he said. Mara reached for it, trying to grab it out of his hands, but quick as a flash he held his hand high up in the air. "Try again later, shortie," he smirked meanly. Mara glared at him again, and Jerome realised just how close she was…if he wanted too…he could swoop down-

"Fine." She hissed, stepping back "What do you want?"

"Very good," Jerome smiled.

**Line Break**

"Hi," Alfie grinned, sitting himself down beside Mara who was reading in the cushy arm chair. Mara glanced up at Alfie, he was wearing a chequered shirt and dark jeans, they hadn't spoken much, and Mara had assumed it was because they didn't really run in the same circles.

"Hey Alfie," she smiled at him. His eyes lit up at her friendly response

"I was wondering…if you would like to go for a walk with me?" Just as he finished, as if mother nature was listening in on their conversation a flash of lightening illuminated the bright room silver, and the strong pitter patter of rain started. Mara let out a small laugh

"That might not be the best idea," she nodded. Alfie grinned

"How about…a game of snap?"

"Snap?" Mara asked doubtfully

"Yeah," Alfie nodded, pulling out his cards.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

"So…I need to love sports?" Alfie asked, as he threw down another card

"Hmm…yes…but you also need to be good at them," Mara answered, placing down her card.

"SNAP!" Alfie yelled

"No…yours was a king…mine is a jack," Mara smiled, her hair falling softly down her shoulders. Alfie looked up at her apologetically

"Sorry, I'm over eager," he explained politely. Mara seemed surprised, Alfie didn't seem the sort, but she guessed he was one of those people. The people that changed to adapt when they were with different crowds. When he was with Jerome, he was a prankster, with Mara, he was polite and almost…almost charming? And when he was with Amber, he was sweet and caring. And Mara appreciated it, she appreciated someone taking the time to try and act how other people would want them to. It showed her Alfie cared.

"It's fine, Alfie. But if I were you I would wait until your leg has completely healed before trying to serenade Amber with your sports idea,"

"What do I do till then?" he asked, placing his card down right after she had.

"Well…Amber likes people who dress well, you could…try to dress in style,"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked, frowning

"Nothing, you dress fine, but…Amber seems to like things more flashy," she smiled at him and Alfie laughed.

"Which is why we'd be perfect together," he joked, Mara laughed loudly.

"I hope you don't do anything to wreck their relationship though, Alfie." She warned "Amber and Mick are happy, we're not meant to get involved." She shot him a warning look.

"Mara, it's fairly obvious what we should do, break them up, I get Amber, and you get Mick. Don't know why you'd want him though," he added in a low voice.

"Hey!" Mara cried "I didn't say I wanted him, I just said if I had to choose one boy in the house to date…that it would be him,"

"Okay, okay," Alfie waved off, laughing.

"It's true!" Mara cried. Looking down at the cards "Snap!" She cried, triumphant. Alfie looked down in dismay.

"You realise that's been the first snap of the game?" he asked, looking at Mara picked up the bundle of cards in the middle "I have two cards left Mara! Two!"

Mara laughed, shaking her head "I'm beginning to think we didn't play the game right…" she said, offering him a few cards.

"Alfie?" Jerome asked in a high voice as he walked in. Shocked to see his best friend playing with his girlfr- shocked to see his best friend playing with Mara. "What are you doing?"

"Playing snap," he answered, as he and Mara slammed the cards onto the table much more quickly than before.

"Well that's great." He said sarcastically "But I need your help with something, come on," he tilted his head towards the door.

"He's not your dog, Jerome." Mara shook her head, annoyed at his rude behaviour towards his supposed best friend. Alfie said nothing, keeping his head down. But deep down, he was slightly thankful to Mara, he would never have the guts to say that sometimes…on the rare occasion, Jerome would be a little more than bossy.

"I'm sorry what was that, Mara?" Jerome asked, a smirk playing on his lips, he stepped closer "Come to think of it…you shouldn't be playing. Now stand up," Mara glared up at him, was he serious? Alfie watched curiously "Mara…I think I said stand up…but if you don't want to, I could always talk to Mrs Andr-"

Mara stood, and turned to face him. Jerome stepped back, and grinned

"Nice choice,"

Alfie stood up too, beside Mara and they both looked at him. "What can't you tell Mrs Andrews?" Alfie asked. Jerome grinned

"Doesn't matter dear Alfie, what matters is, we won't be doing the dishes tonight, will we Mara?" she could hear the laughter in his voice. And she hated it.

"I guess not,"

"Why?" Alfie asked again, confused.

"Little Mara owes me a favour, right Mara?"

She looked up at him "Right,"

Jerome rubbed his hands together, excited "Great…and from now on, you have to call me…Your Kingliness…" Mara's eyes widened in disbelief "And whenever Alfie wants a drink of water, you have to be the first to offer to get it for him."

"You can't be serious!" Mara cried out.

"Alfie? Are you…thirsty?" Jerome asked, turning to his best friend. Alfie turned to look at Mara, who had fire burning in her eyes, but he chose Jerome. He chose Jerome.

"A little," he whispered. Jerome clapped his hands together, and sure enough, a very reluctant Mara turned and went to the kitchen, to fetch Alfie his water. "What do you have over her?" Alfie asked in shock

Jerome smirked, watching her "Not enough,"

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	5. 5 Power

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews on this story and the understanding on my other one! You guys make my day! You really do! Wish I knew people like you in real life! x**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke liked having things over people, it made him feel…powerful. And he liked the feeling of power. But he didn't…he didn't like seeing the girl he was crushing on playing snap with his best friend. But he would never get angry at Alfie, because Alfie was…Alfie was harmless. And whenever Mara looked at him before… it had been a friendly look, a friendly smile. And in all honesty, he preferred it this way. He wanted to receive a different look from her, a look she would only give to him. And if that look had to be one of hatred, then so be it.

He liked the fire in her eyes whenever she glared at him, the reluctantcy with which she spoke to him, the stiff way she would serve him, the cold way she would greet him. He liked it, because he was the only one she gave those looks too. And sure, he would have preferred those looks to be one of love, but he would have to settle for hatred, because let's face facts…he would never get a girl like her.

"Alfie! Alfie! Alfie!" Joy cheered as Alfie and Jerome play fought on the floor in the middle of all the furniture. Jerome pushed at Alfie's shoulder, swiftly dodging a kick in the head. He was impressed…Alfie had a sore ankle, and he was still fighting. But then if he lost, Jerome would look even worse.

"Go on Alfie! Bash his head in!" Patricia cried. Jerome laughed loudly, turning awkwardly to face her

"I am offended Patricia!" he cried, gasping for breath "Here I thought you were on my side!" Patricia laughed loudly. "Whose side are you on, blondie?" Jerome called to Amber who was sat on the sofa, blowing at her nails.

Amber's eyes flicked up "I'm not interested in fighting…unless it's for my affection of course,"

"Alfie's fighting for your affection!" Jerome called

"Jerome!" Alfie hissed, elbowing his friend in the stomach, as Jerome cried out

"Really?" Amber squealed excitedly "Then I'm on Alfie's side!" Everyone laughed slightly. And the fight continued

"Mara?" Trudy asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Yes Trudy?" Mara wondered, putting the plates away

"I thought you cleaned the dishes last night?"

And as normal, whenever Jerome heard her voice, his ears seemed to pick up, so as he turned to knee Alfie in the chest, he was straining to hear what was being said over the cheering around him.

"I…did…but….I'm doing them again….because…I didn't do all of them last week, Alfie came and took over, so he's done his half and now I'm doing mine," it wasn't a great lie in all fairness, and Jerome wanted to laugh at the fact she despised him so much she wasn't willing to say his name in the lie, it had to be Alfie.

"Oh, alright then," Trudy frowned "But shouldn't someone be helping you?"

"No, Trudy I'm fine, really," Mara smiled, watching her leave. She sighed, and then turned to see the fight, and caught Jerome's eye. He smirked at her, and winked, she turned away, angrily.

**Line Break**

"Who are you texting?" Alfie asked curiously

"A friend." Jerome stated. Their room was dark, it was about 1 o clock, Alfie was lying there, unable to get to sleep and Jerome was on his phone.

"Which friend?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm done." Jerome switched his phone off and they both lay their in the darkness. "Alf…"

"Yeah man?"

"Where do you think you'd be right now if you parents hadn't sent you here?"

Alfie frowned, strumming his fingers against the quilt "Probably be in bed…at home…sleeping soundly. You?"

"Hmm…I don't think it could happen,"

"Jerome…buddy….what is it with you and your parents? Did you fall out or something like that?"

"I mean," Jerome went on, ignoring him completely "There was no chance, no way in hell that they wouldn't have sent me here. It was like…fate," he shrugged to no one. "Can't beat…not even if I'd known before hand, not even if I'd had the advantage."

"So you don't blame yourself?"

"What? No. Of course it's my fault Alfie,"

"But I thought you just sa-"

"What about that prank we're doing tomorrow night?" Jerome asked, changing the subject so suddenly that Alfie's mind had to wrap around it so it took a few moments

"Oh yeah…we got everything set, it's gonna be a good one,"

"As always," and both boys laughed.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Mick asked, knocking on her and Amber's door. Amber turned from her position on by the dressing table, Mara looked up from her homework, she was sat cross legged on the bed.

"Yes?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Well…I was just wondering. I can't fail two subjects this term, and I pretty sure I just failed the French…and I was wondering…since everyone knows you're the Biology Babe-" Mara turned to frown at Amber who was mouthing words at her behind Mick's back. "If you would tutor me?"

Mara glanced again at Amber, looking for some sign as to what she should say "Uh…sure…I mean if it's okay with you two…" she motioned towards Amber, Mick turned and grinned at his girlfriend

"Hey Beautiful," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek "You're cool if Mara tutors me right?"

"Sure," Amber nodded. And Mick walked out, waving at his two special girls. "You were acting a little weird." Amber stated, turning to face her once the door was shut "You don't like him, do you?"

"What? No! Of course not Amber!" Mara said truthfully "I would never do that to you," Amber ran up to her and hugged her tightly

"I know! Sorry! Over-reaction alert!" and both girls laughed.

Mick frowned from outside the door…what did that mean? Mara liked him. He shook his head, blonde hair floppy and flicking into his eyes. Ew. No offence to Mara, but she wasn't his type of girl, and he doubted she ever would be.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	6. 6 First Hug

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You're so pretty, Ambs," Mick said truthfully as he and Amber sat in the fancy restaurant. Amber smiled, flicking her hair.

"Aww! Thanks Mick!" she squealed. Mick….he really liked Amber. Who wouldn't? He wondered. She was beautiful, kind, sweet, and she could even be funny and thoughtful when she wanted too. She knew how to dress and keep herself, and she was always smiling. To Mick, Amber was pretty much the perfect girlfriend, the whole package. He couldn't imagine ever giving someone like her up. In fact…

"Amber…there's something I wanted to tell you," he cleared his throat. Amber looked at him, eyes gleaming in the dimmed lights. "I think….I think I love you,"

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, before Amber stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him. "You are so sweet!" she cooed. Mick smiled, hugging her back tightly, part of him wishing that she had said it back. But that didn't matter right now, he had the most beautiful girl in the world hugging him.

**Line Break**

Fabian was sat out by the front of the grass on the trimmed green grass. The sun shining as he read his book. He didn't care that people would walk past him and think he was a total nerd, he liked it here.

Joy and Patricia sat beside him "Hey Fabes," Joy greeted, grinning. He blushed smiling back.

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Ugh…you looked like a total loner so we came to keep you company," Patricia grumbled, stretching her legs, and leaning back to feel the sun on her face.

"No," Joy whacked Patricia's arm, smiling apologetically at Fabian, as she turned her body around to face him "Just wanted to talk to you, that's all," she smiled. Fabian grinned, amazed that someone as beautiful as Joy would be taking the time to talk to him.

"Sure….about what?" he frowned, mentally slapping himself, he was no good at this.

"Well…" Joy thought, reaching over to pick up his book that he had dropped by his side "Let's see what Fabes is reading," she grinned, turning to read the title. She laughed loudly "Moons of the universe?" she laughed, patting his shoulder "Fabes!"

"Hey! In my defence it's actually really interesting," Joy nodded her head sarcastically, Fabian laughed "No! I'm serious! Here-" he opened the book to a page near the end, and showed Joy a picture, her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly hid it.

"Lame." She stated, smiling. Fabian pointed at her

"No! I saw you! I saw you! You're impressed," he smiled victoriously. Joy rolled her eyes

"Fine fine, so…tell me about the moons,"

And although Joy didn't find them particularly interesting, she just liked spending time with Fabian, with Patricia half asleep beside her.

**Line Break**

"I don't get it," Jerome said honestly, turning to Alfie. Alfie grinned, shaking his head

"It's simple mate! We're going to prank Victor!"

"I get that part, Alf. But I don't understand what we're doing with the glue!" Jerome exclaimed. Alfie hadn't explained anything at all, how was Jerome just mean to know what he was saying?

"Oh right…we're putting it in his coat, so when he puts it on-"

"We turn up the heat," Jerome realised. Alfie nodded, glad his best friend got it. "Brilliant, and then we turn off the air conditioning and when he goes into the cellar to take some coal out of the furnace, we sneak into his office and steal back our game boys!"

"Wow." Alfie nodded "You're thinking ahead! I like it!" Jerome nodded, an evil glint in his eyes.

"May I come in?" came the voice through the door. The two boys frowned at each other, before Jerome got up and opened it, understanding brightening his face when he saw Mara.

"Sorry…May I come in what?"

Mara glared up at him "May I come in…your Kingliness?"

Jerome nodded, opening the door. Mara walked inside the room and almost wanted to hug herself and run out. The room was scary. And she didn't know why. It was relatively clean…but everything in it was new to her. There were pictures of cars and girl and doctor who on the walls. Zombie and ghost masks on the desk. Roller skates sticking out from under the bed. And their school bags stuffed behind the door…she doubted they'd even opened them since they got here.

"Is there something you wanted, Mara?" Jerome asked, watching Mara's eyes flicker around the room. Taking everything in. He didn't like it, it made him feel uncomfortable. Knowing that she was learning about the two of them just by how their room was laid out. Because he knew Mara was smart enough to do that. Just like he was.

Her eyes turned to him and a smile almost spread across her face by force of habit, she always smiled, but she hid it quickly "Yes actually…Alfie, Trudy says that she found your…sonic screw driver?"

"Really?" Alfie cried, jumping up and down, he dashed out of the room. Leaving Jerome and Mara standing there awkwardly.

"Jerome-" Mara began, but Jerome cut her off, raising his hand

"No, Mara-"

"Sorry, Your Kingliness," she corrected herself, before he could. To save her that little bit of dignity.

"No, Mara," he laughed slightly, rubbing his chin in his hand. "I was going to say…you're off the hook,"

Mara's eyes widened. Partly because what Jerome had just said was meant to be impossible. Never, never ever would Jerome Clarke let you off the hook if he had dirt over you, he would keep using you until you got something over him, so usually you would do what he said for the rest of your life. But here he was…letting her go?

"What?" she asked quietly. He couldn't stop the smile that brightened his face, making his eyes sparkle.

"I said you're off the hook, Jaffray. Now, get out, before I change my mind." He tilted his head in the direction of the door. Mara stepped towards it, eager to leave. But then she turned, looking at him oddly.

"…thanks," she said. Smiling slightly. But she found it odd, why would Jerome Clarke let her off the hook? It seemed so out of character. She hugged him, and then left.

Jerome Clarke's first hug from a girl.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	7. 7 Before Hand

**Enjoy!**

Victor shifted uncomfortably in his large coat. Was it hot in here? Hotter than usual? "Trudy!" he called, Trudy came up the steps quickly, opening the door to his office, that usual cheerful smile on her face

"Hello! What can I do for you Victor?"

"Will you check the thermometers?" he asked, not caring to use a please. Trudy nodded, stepping out of the room. Victor waited a few minutes, shifting uncomfortably in his soft chair, bother, it wasn't getting any cooler. He got up himself, and opened the door, heading along the landing and down the stairs, towards the cellar.

The girls bathroom door opened a crack, and Alfie and Jerome's head popped out, as they watched with wide eyes as Victor went downstairs. "Um…" came a voice. Both boys stood quickly, to see Amber on the landing.

"Hey, Amber," Jerome smiled, stuffing his hands in his pocket "What's up?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Amber stated. Alfie nodded at her dreamily

"I bet you do," he nodded, trying to sound cool. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Well this was fun, Barbie. We should do it again sometimes," and Jerome placed his hand on Alfie's back, wheeling him out of the bathroom towards Victor's now empty office.

Amber stared after them…Barbie? She liked that.

Jerome and Alfie shuffled around the room, looking through papers, until Jerome slid open the bottom draw and saw their game boys, he picked them out, smiling greedily, when he saw something else. He slid the draw out further, and saw eight little plaks, all faced down, shaped like Hexagons. He picked one up, it was cold and smooth in his fingers, he turned it, and in black writing a name was scrawled _Nina. _

Jerome frowned at the gold piece of metal. Before chucking it back in the draw, he didn't know whether it was Victors girlfriend or something, but he certainly didn't want to know anything about Victor's love life. He closed the door

"Alf!" he called, Alfie turned, and grinned. Jerome threw it to him over the desk.

"We did it!" Alfie breathed, raising his arms into the air, unfortunately knocking the black bird off the desk. Both boys looked at each other, realisation on their faces when they heard Victors footsteps at the bottom of the stair case. Jerome picked up the bird placing it back on the desk quickly, before noticing something wasn't quite right.

"The head Alfie!" Jerome cried "You broke off his stuffed birds head!"

Alfie looked at the ground, picking it up, stuffing it back onto the bird, turning it slightly so it stuck. Both boys watched each other again, then down at the bird. As long as Victor wasn't harsh with it, it would be fine. Jerome and Alfie raced out of the office, down the stairs past Victor.

"Walk! Don't run!" he called after them sighing.

**Line Break**

"Hey Jerome," Mara smiled, rolling up the sleeves of her white shirt as she sat down in the drama room. Jerome looked up frowning, and then seeing her filled him with tingles, mind flying back to when she had hugged him last night. The memory made him feel warm, and his face almost flushed, he looked away.

"Hey Mara," he said, taking a bite of his green apple.

"Where's Alfie?" He shrugged, refusing to look at her. Mara watched him, trying to make eyes contact, but he kept looking away. Mara nodded, sighing and brushing some hair out of her face. "I see." She stated. Jerome turned his head towards her slightly, so he could watch her from the corner of his eyes, but he never faced her directly. "I thought that maybe we could start again, and be friends. But if you're just going to be a child about this-"

"I'm being a child?" Jerome snapped, turning to her. Mara raised her dark eye brows at him. And Jerome closed his mouth, realising he didn't have an actual point.

"Jerome, I'm sorry," Mara sighed, wringing her hands in her lap. "I just wonder about you sometimes, Jerome. You have these mood swings…they kinda freak me out,"

"You wouldn't be the first," Jerome nodded, not at all fazed.

"Maybe…we can get to know each other a little better? Become friends?"

"Sure, Mara," he said, trying to contain his glee.

"Alfie! Parents evening form! You haven't returned it!" the drama teacher yelled, chasing Alfie as the dark boy sprinted out of the room. Everyone laughed, watching them leave.

"Looking forward to parents evening?" Mara asked, Jerome looked up at her through his fringe. She was sitting on the higher purple chair, knees together, hands clasped, all very posh. Jerome was leaning forward on the sofa, eating.

"Same old," he shrugged. Truth was, his parents weren't coming, his mother had made arrangements to have the whole thing happen over the phone so she wouldn't have to fly over.

"You're not nervous? I always get nervous when my parents come!"

"Yeah well, my parents don't visit all that often, Mara." He froze after he said it, but you wouldn't notice. He was horrified, had he just…opened up?

"Really? Why?" Mara asked, eyes shining with curiosity. And that's when it got too much for Jerome, he placed his black satchel over his shoulder and stood. Leaving. "Jerome!" Mara stood, he looked down at her, a sad look on his face. One she had never seen before, one she found herself never wanting to see again "I…"

"It's fine, Mara," he shrugged "I have to see what happened to Alfie anyway,"

**Line Break**

"Joy?" Mrs Andrews asked confused "But it couldn't be! No offence to her, but she's never shown any exceptional graces!"

"Be that as it may!" Victor yelled at Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews "The birth certificate does not lie."

"Now what?" Eric asked, sweeping his grey hair out of his disturbed eyes.

"Well…we can't make any moves until we have the ankh pieces, and right now, we are at a total loss! Daphne, did you order the books?"

"Yes I have Victor." She snapped at him "So until then, we keep an eye on her, I can do that."

"Hmm…" Victor sneered down at her "Very well," and Mrs Andrews walked out of the office, clicking the door shut behind her. Victor turned to Eric "I don't like a woman part of our group Eric. We can't trust her loyalty."

"Don't worry about it, Victor. I'm sure in the end, Daphne will prove herself to us-"

"I don't like it!" Victor yelled.

"Well it's too late now!" Eric cried

"Maybe if you'd been more subtle with your experiments," Victor glared at him "I'll be keeping close watch of Miss Mercer, don't make any more mistakes!"

Eric watched as Victor left, and someone's eyes widened through the peep hole in the girls bathroom…someone who already had a major dislike of the teachers.

**REVIEW!**


	8. 8 Trust

**Enjoy!**

"Fabian, please," Joy begged, clutching his arm "I'm telling you the truth!" Fabian looked down at her, a look of disbelief on his face. He turned around, and sat her on her bed.

"Joy…if you're doing this to get attention, don't. I'm already completely focused on you," he gave a small smile, reaching up to her tuck some of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Really?" asked hopefully, brown eyes glittering. He nodded. "Thanks, Fabes. But still, I know what I saw!"

"Joy," Fabian sighed, shaking his head "You think the teachers want to get rid of you?"

"Yes!"

"And do you have any proof?"

"Well…no…"

"Would anyone believe you?"

"Well….no…."

"Leave it," he whispered, taking her hand and intwining his fingers with her. "Okay?"

She frowned, but nodded, looking up at him "Okay,"

**Line Break**

Jerome opened the door of Fabians' room, planning on borrowing his homework notes, and not feeling the need to knock. This place felt like- in fact it was, home for him. And he felt that he could go wherever he pleased. He jumped when he saw Mick and Amber making out on Mick's bed.

"Excuse me?" Jerome cried, the two blondes broke apart

"Jerome!" Amber squealed "Why are you in here?"

"What are you doing?"

"Jerome!" Mick growled. Jerome raised his hands in surrender

"Right then, I'll just…get….going? Okay, sorry, but that," he motioned between them "Is disgusting! If you want to eat other, please, just have the decency to do it where no one can see…or better yet, lock the blooming door!"

Jerome turned and walked out, shaking his head. He walked into the living room, to see Joy and Fabian engrossed in a deep conversation. He frowned…he knew Joy liked him, but Fabian had always been too chicken in his eyes to actually do anything about it. Alfie….Jerome looked around, he actually didn't know where Alfie was. Strange.

He walked into the kitchen…feeling somewhat lonely. When he spied Mara pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Jaffray," he nodded when she turned around. Her eyes widened a fraction. And he wondered why.

"Hey, Jerome." She nodded. Taking a sip. He stood there, watching her for a minute…she looked…guilty?

"Oh Mara," he said, not able to wipe the smirk off his pale face "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, eyes flickering up to meet his to see if he knew. Did he know? He couldn't.

"Mara…you know if you don't tell me, I'm only going to find out anyway. Have you met me?" his blue eyes were glittering with such intensity, making her fidget. She turned away, placing the milk down.

"I'm going to go talk to Joy," she nodded, trying to walk past him. He reached out quickly and grabbed her elbow, forcing her to a halt. And he leaned down to whisper hotly into her ear

"You can either tell me now. Or tell me later. But you will be telling me today."

Mara visibly swallowed, not turning around. She took a deep breath "If I…I tell you…will you help me?"

Now it was Jerome's turn to be shocked. Help her? Help her with what? "Deal,"

**Line Break**

"Come on," Alfie urged, kicking her again "Tell uncle Alfie all your problems,"

Patricia looked up at him, and managed a smile. The two of them were on the floor in the laundry room, on opposite sides, legs out. "No…" she grumbled "You'll laugh at me."

"Me? Come on Patricia! I never laugh at anyone!" Patricia raised her eye brows in disbelief and Alfie nodded, thinking about it "Okay…but I would never laugh at you! You punch way to hard." They shared a short laughter

"Well, okay-" Patricia began, but the laundry room door opened. And Jerome turned, seeing the two of them.

"Um…talking about politics?" he guessed sarcastically, closing the laundry door and sitting beside Patricia. "So Trixie, Alfredo. What's happening?"

Patricia and Alfie shared a long look, before Patricia spoke up "Nothing, we were just talking."

"About that bad dream you had, Trix?" Jerome guessed, remembering when he'd been eaves dropping on her and Mara. Mara…his thoughts always seemed to lead him back to her.

Alfie and Patricia turned to Jerome sharply. "What? How did you know about that?" Alfie asked, just as Patricia cried

"What? No!"

Jerome looked between them, amused. "You need to relax Patricia, it was a dream."

She glared at him, but then softened at his sincerity, "I guess you're right."

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Alfie asked, taking out a pack of cards.

**Line Break**

"Mara." Mrs Andrews looked down at her star pupil, and Mara fiddled with her black curls nervously. "I know this is hard on you,"

"I just want to understand." Mara frowned, looking down at the ground. "I mean…why? What does Joy have to do with anything?"

"Listen, Mara…I chose you…because…well you like riddles don't you?"

"I guess…"

"Well…I'm going to give you locations in Anubis House, and you have to write riddles for those places….doesn't that sound fun?" Mrs Andrews eyes shone hopefully, as Mara stared up at her in utter confusion. "Please….Mara…"

"Okay…" Mara said, taking the little slips of paper "But I hope you know Mrs Andrews, one day I'll want an answer for all this."

"I know you will," Mrs Andrews sighed "But until then…promise me you won't tell anyone. Not one person, Mara. You don't understand how exact the timing needs to be on this."

"Okay."

Mrs Andrews left her in the classroom, closing the door. Mara sat in her normal seat and began.

One the A4 sheet of paper, was the list, and she was meant to right them on the smaller sheets. _A stained glass window in the attic. _

Mara frowned…why would anyone want to go up into the attic? She fumbled for a few moments , thinking. Finally she scrawled

_When daytime ends at midday, through the tears of glass the eyes shall see_

And suddenly she didn't regret taking all those poetry classes when she was a child. She always thought it would be pointless, after all, Mara Jaffray never wrote poetry, but she guessed that now, she was glad she had.

On to the next _Old kitchen oven_

Mara frowned again, what odd places.

_Ket is the place to find, and there in the flames you must look behind. _Suddenly, Mara had an idea. She took out her phone and took a picture of the A4 sheet of places, and when she got back home, she would have a look at them. To see what made them so special. But right now…

Mara continued to write the riddles, and it only took her a few hours. Little did she know, it would takes days on end for the people following the riddle to come up with an answer. Mrs Andrews came in and collected all the paper off her wordlessly, after all, there was nothing to say. And Mara wondered out of the classroom, into the lonely corridor, wondering when everything had started becoming so bizarre.

But this was Mara Jaffray, and Mara Jaffray, _always _did what the teachers told her too. Because no matter how they acted, she trusted them.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	9. 9 Laundry Love

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara walked into the laundry room, carrying the small basket of hers, Patricia's and Joy's laundry. Joy…poor poor Joy. Mara didn't know what she had to do with any of it…but she knew she had something to do with it. How badly she wanted to ask her, but no, she had promised the teachers. She unloaded the clothes, and turned it on. Turning to leave when she jumped, placing a hand over her heart.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed, leaning against the washing machine "You have to stop creeping up on people!"

"The laundry room is a very popular place lately." He mused aloud, leaning against the closed door. Mara rolled her eyes

"You're hilarious. Now if you don't mind, I have homework to get to." She stepped forward, waiting patiently. Jerome folded his arms, looking down at her.

"You promised to tell me." He said seriously. Mara looked up at him, fear obvious in her eyes. She shook her head, hair swishing.

"I'm sorry, Jerome. I really really am, but I can-"

"Mara," he laughed, a quiet breathy laugh that wasn't really a laugh at all, if only for the small smile on his face. He reached on hand up, and brushed some hair out of her face. It should have been a loving gesture, but it felt very patronising. Well at least that was the feeling Jerome was trying to go for, he couldn't let her see how soft he thought her skin was, how brightly her eyes were shining. He cocked his head, examining her thoughtfully. His hand lingering by her ear. "I don't think you get it Mara, no ones leaving this room, until you tell me, what you promised you'd tell me."

Mara raised her dark eye brows at him in disbelief, before scoffing slightly "Fine. Challenge accepted. But when you get hungry and rush out, you have to let me go."

Jerome nodded, a small smile spreading across his face "Deal."

**Line Break**

"Amber! I'm just saying! You've been spending a lot of time with Alfie recently!" Mick cried, standing in Amber's room. He was hot from coming back for a training session, getting ready for the finals. If he timed it right, he could do it. He would win the trophy back for the school. Make his dad proud.

"I have not," Amber rolled her eyes. Mick looked at her in utter shock

"He's brushing your hair!"

"Hello," Alfie cooed quietly, continuing to brush Amber's long blonde hair. Amber smiled, laughing slightly. Amber thought of Alfie as Sid, the weird thing in the Ice Age Movies that she loved so much.

"Oh calm down, Boo! It's nothing!" Amber reached forward, patting his arm comfortingly. "_You're _my boyfriend, remember?"

"Yeah," Mick scratched his neck, a worried and concerned look on his face "I guess…it's just…you missed our one week anniversary dinner last night,"

"Oh yeah, but that's only because I had to show her my awesome magic trick," Alfie spoke up. Mick's eyes widened as he turned to look at Amber as if this very statement was proof. And of course it was, but Amber Millington didn't see it that way. She flicked her wrist.

"He said it would blow my mind! Don't you think I want my mind blown Mick?"

"Ambs…"

"Okay." Amber stood, walking forward "We'll redo it, sorry Boo…how about tonight? Just us two?"

"Really?" Asked Mick, looking at her through his floppy long blonde fringe. She nodded, and the two hugged, Alfie turning away, a disgusted look on his face. Jerome was right, Mick was a meathead.

**Line Break**

They sat in front of each other, both on their knees which were just touching. On Joy's bed, the sunlight streaming in. Heads bent forwards slightly.

"Fabes…" Joy whispered, leaning closer.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling, bright brown eyes meeting her warm ones. And then he saw the look on her face. She leaned closer, so their foreheads were touching. Fabian's eyes fluttered closed, he knew what he was suppose to do now, well he knew in theory any way. Joy Mercer was going to be his first kiss. And he was happy about it. Their lips brushed each others gently, oh so gently, and then they pulled away, blushing.

"Joy where's my-" Patricia stopped short seeing the two of them and a sly smile spread across her face "Oh!" She smiled, "Finally you two! You make a great couple!"

**Line Break**

"So…" Mara said after half an hour in the laundry room, she was sat along one wall, legs out, hands in her lap. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a small flowery collar and tight blue jeans. Jerome leaning against the door, head resting against it in case she tried to run away.

Jerome chuckled lightly "So?"

"Well this is boring, Jerome!" she exclaimed. Jerome said nothing, shaking his head and smiling. Really, this was his perfect situation, something he dreamed of. To be locked in a small room with Mara, the girl of his dreams, quality time.

"Listen, Mara-"

Mara dived forward and tried to pull open the laundry room door, hands on the gold knob. Jerome stood up, grabbing her legs, and hauling her backwards, so she effectively was keeping them locked in.

"Oh no you don't!" Jerome cried, trying to pull her away. Mara wriggled, not touching the ground any more, Jerome and the little strength in her arm, and the amazing strength of the door holding her up.

"Let me go!" she struggled. Kicking against him. Jerome groaned as she kicked him in the stomach

"Stop kicking!" Jerome cried, hauling her backwards, eventually she let go of the door and the two of them went flying, knocking back into the wall. Jerome sat up against it, Mara side ways on his legs.

"Ugh, Jerome, this is ridiculous!" she cried, using her elbows to drag herself away from him, towards the still annoyingly closed white door. Jerome rolled his eyes, this girl didn't give up did she? And he found himself liking the quality.

"Just tell me!" he cried, pulling her back and jumping over her, sitting down against the door, breathing heavily. Mara brushed herself off, sitting opposite him, chest heaving. Seeing no way out.

"Jerome…" she said more softly, capturing his attention, he turned to meet her eyes, only they were cast down at the ground "Before…when you said your parents don't visit a lot…what did you….I mean…how come…what did you mean by that?" she managed, looking up at him, eyes locking.

He braced himself "Mara-"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried, you don't have to tell me." She said quickly, blushing.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me,"

Mara looked up at him in partial shock "Jerome, mine is nowhere near as interesting as yours, mine's just something that Mrs Andrews wanted me to do," Jerome raised his eye brows expectantly, waiting. Mara's shoulders slumped as she gave up "She wanted me to write some riddles for different places in this house. Something about Joy… a cup? I don't know, I wasn't worried until she told me not to tell anyone…she made me promise."

"Wow." Jerome frowned, closing his eyes for a moment "Weird."

"I know…So? What about yours? What's with your parents?"

"First thing," Jerome said, turning so he could face her better "They aren't my parents. My dad left us, my mum sent me away because she stopped loving me. It's simple Mara, can you wrap your head around it?"

Mara slid herself closer to him "I'm _so _sorry," she whispered, reaching forward to touch his hand gently, but he moved his arm away so she couldn't. "Jerome-"

"Mara," he asked, voice cracking slightly "Can we….not?"

"Sure, sorry," she whispered. Tucking her soft black hair behind her ears. And Jerome took this time to truly admire her. Her face…not completely symmetrical, but he liked it. Her eyes…probably the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. And it was just brown, no specks of gold, not hazel. Just brown. And he liked it. Why did people have to take that away? Why couldn't someone just have pure brown eyes…well, someone did. Her skin…it looked so soft, and felt like velvet.

"Actually," he cleared his throat "I want to talk."

**REVIEW!  
x**


	10. 10 The Story

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

It was late, very late. Everyone else in Anubis House was asleep, tucked up in their beds. All apart from Jerome and Mara, who could have left the laundry room, only it had gotten stuck. Wasn't that always the case? Both of them slumped against the same wall, side by side, shoulders touching, Mara rested her head on his shoulders, barely keeping her eyes open.

Jerome had told her…everything. Everything about his parents. About Poppy, his mysterious father, his mothers endless stream of strange men. The abuse, the lack of love. The problems, the harshness…the cold. All of it. And he had waited for Mara to look out raged, or look at him as if he was sick. As if he were some disease.

But she never did.

She nodded, like she understood, she sympathised, she hugged him. She stopped him when she could tell that he could talk no further, that he could go into no more detail without having to relive it all over again.

"Mara…" he whispered, eyes half open, resting his head hesitantly on hers, not able to keep it up any more. "Can I tell you a story?"

"A story?" Mara yawned, eyes closing shut. "What kind of story?"

"Like…almost a children's story,"

"Okay…I'm pretty sure I've heard most of them though, Jerome," her voice was thick with sleep.

"No…you won't have heard this one." He cleared his throat, sitting up slightly, but moving one hand to wrap around her so she didn't slump forward. And he did relish and appreciate this moment, it would be near to impossible for him to have this chance again. "There was this young prince, called Prince Clive."

"Clive?" Mara questioned doubtfully. Jerome laughed lightly

"He wasn't too fond of it either," Jerome mumbled, opening his eyes fully. "He was a very lucky prince, didn't have to work, just laughed and played all day long. Because his father was the King. King with riches and diamonds. But one day, one sad sad day. The King passed away. And now Prince Clive, was King Clive, meant to rule over the kingdom." He looked down at Mara, to see if she was still listening, he was silent for a moment.

"Go on," she urged, "I'm here," and she clasped his hand. Eyes open, listening. He continued, slightly nervous now.

"He was to rule to Kingdom. Just like his father, and his father's father. The Queen, was so full of grief and sorrow, and Clive was also very upset, he could no long play. He was forced to work all day. And he had great responsibilities. And then, one day, he was meant to visit the outer realms of his Kingdom. So he said farewell to his mother and not taking his gold, or jewels or diamonds with him. He slipped away, on his favourite horse." Jerome licked his lips before continuing "But, instead of going to the outer realms, he left the Kingdom. Never to return. Away he went, to seek his own fortune and adventure." Jerome stopped. And Mara frowned.

"Yes?" she questioned his silence.

"Do you think that was cruel of him, Mara? To leave his poor grief stricken mother like that?"

Mara dared not move, dared not to look up at him. Because he sounded so different. And he had been pretty different tonight. "Well…" Mara thought for a moment "It's a children's story…it can't be cruel."

"I guess." Jerome thought she was going to shrug his arm away that was slung around her waist, but she didn't, she just readjusted herself so she was looking up at him, sideways on, leaning her head against the wall, and she took the hand that had been on her waist, and held his large pale hand in her two smaller ones, fiddling with the fingers.

"Then what happened?" she asked, eyes wide with wonder and hope. Jerome blinked once, surprised she wanted him to go on.

"Then…then….he travelled far and wide. And he met a…a …_beautiful _Indian princess. Loving, and beautiful. And Clive was her golden prince. A prince of princes. But she didn't love him," Jerome's voice cracked slightly, but the pair decided not to comment on it. "She just wanted people to know that she could capture the heart of the prince of princes. She wore him….like…he shone like a jewel in her grown. He glorified her, worshipped the ground she walked on, but she did not love him. And after a while, he realised this. So he left her. And met another princess, and another and another, an endless stream of beautiful princesses, but they all wanted him for his beauty. So he came to loath his beauty. And all beauty. For what it had done to him. So he got rid of them all."

"What do you mean?" Mara asked, eyes flickering slightly from side to side as she stared up at him in wonder "Got rid of them?"

"Mara…" he sighed, looking down at her at an angle "…."

Mara's face widened in horror, "No…" she whispered shaking her head "No!" Jerome said nothing, looking away from her. Mara got to her knees and took his face in her hands, turning him to face her. And he loved how her hands were warm…and they were touching him. "You don't think that right, Jerome? Don't tell me you hate beauty?"

"No…no because…because I don't hate you."

Mara blinked once, frowning, before a small smile spread across her face, "That's so sweet, Jerome." She was blushing, removing her hands from his face to place them in her lap.

Jerome smiled.

But then Mara frowned again "Who told you that horrid story?"

"…my mother."

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Amber cooed as Jerome and Mara entered the living room looking absolutely shattered. Mara smiled, yawning.

"Where have you two been all night?" Alfie asked, as everyone sat down for breakfast "Jerome, you didn't come back to our room at all!"

Joy and Fabian's mouth dropped open as they had the same thought "No way…" they gaped, looking between the two of them shocked.

"Mara!" Fabian exclaimed "How could you?"

"No!" Mara cried, pouring herself some orange juice "We both got stuck in the laundry room and Trudy only let us out this morning,"

"Oh," everyone bought the excuse. Of course it was only part true.

"So did you clean my shirt in the end?" Joy asked. Mara sighed, rolling her eyes and nodding.

"Yes Joy, you officially have another piece of clothing to add to the collection of mess in your room."

"Messy Mercer!" Patricia yelled loudly, everyone laughed.

"Anyway," Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder "Mara! I totally need your help with which outfit to wear for me and Mick's date tonight!" Mick smiled brightly, face gleaming. And Jerome watched Alfie turn away in disgust. Hilarious.

"Me?" Mara asked, puzzled "Why me?"

"I'm going for the retro, vintage, 80's sort of glamour look, basically your every day wardrobe." Amber shrugged. Mara eyed her warily.

"Compliment or insult?"

"Trust me, Mara." Joy spoke up "You don't to know."

"And this is our queue to leave, right Fabian?" Mick asked, standing, picking up his bag from the back of the chair.

"Yup," Fabian finished his juice, getting ready to walk with Mick. "Bye Joy," he smiled. She grinned back at him happily.

"Later babes," Mick said, kissing Amber on the cheek, before both boys walked out.

"Come on, Man." Alfie said, standing, "We need to be at school early for that detention we missed last week," Alfie sighed, tugging on Jerome's blazer.

"But….breakfast!" Jerome cried, Alfie and the rest of the table just laughed.

**REVIEW!**

**Really just a jara chapter, but more from the others next time!**

**x**


	11. Behind the Scenes

**Hey! SUPER SORRY! I use to update every day, and now I can see I am slacking very very badly, but! Before you get too angry, my internet was out the past couple days, won't point any fingers (partly because I broke it) but it's back now,**

**And I promise to update at least one story every day!**

**ENJOY!**

"Oh no…." Patricia groaned as she walked into the dining room late. Everyone looked up from their breakfast at her, Trudy popped her head through the little window in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Patricia?" Joy asked, cutting Jerome off from making a rude remark.

"Look at you all!" Patricia exclaimed, stomping down to the end of the table to take her seat which people had been careful enough to remember was hers, and no one elses. "Couples! It's disgusting!"

"What?" Alfie laughed "No one's in couples!"

Patricia raised her dark eyebrows, brushing her red hair out of her face "Oh yeah? Well, Mick and Amber-" she motioned to the blonde couple sitting near the head of the table. "Joy and Fabian," Joy was sat at the other end of the table, the other head, with Fabian to her left. "Mara and Jerome….wait? Mara and Jerome?" everyone whipped around to see that Mara and Jerome were sitting rather close to each other. Mara jumped away from him slightly, scooting her chair away, whereas Jerome leaned towards Alfie.

"No!" Mara exclaimed, shaking her head violently, black hair swishing "I was- we were just-" she turned to look at Jerome, eyes widening in the need of help. Jerome looked back at her, brain scanning for the best possible lie, come on, he was Jerome Clarke for goodness sakes! He should be good at this.

"We were just discussing, which day would be best for Mara to tutor me," he answered coolly. Mara turned to see who bought it. Most of the house just nodded their heads, turning back into their own little worlds. But Joy and Fabian eyed the pair suspiciously.

"Mara?" Mick asked "You still haven't agreed with me which day you're going to tutor me?" Mara shrugged at him apologetically "Nah, we'll do it later." He answered his own question.

"Since when do you need tutoring?" Joy asked, holding Fabian's hand on top of the table.

"Since….now," Jerome nodded. Mara looked down at her cereal, spinning the little flakes around, wondering how much longer she could hold in the lie.

"In which subject?" Fabian wondered aloud, watching Mara, she seemed…nervous?

"Science," he lied "Isn't that right Mara?" Mara looked up

"Um…yeah, history,"

"What?" Joy, Fabian and Jerome asked in unison.

"I thought you just said-" Fabian began before Jerome cut him off

"History and science…she's teaching me what the periodic table looked like four million years ago? Right Mara?"

"Right." Mara nodded, biting her bottom lip. Jerome stood, and both of them rushed from the room with silent agreement.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Alfie?" Joy cried in disbelief "What are you doing?"

Everyone burst out laughing, but Alfie just placed a hand on his hip, "For your information Joy, it's called having cereal, Jerome told me it was a really popular thing to do!"

"Yeah, we get that much Alfie," Fabian laughed

"But why are you pouring in-" Mick began

"Milk?" Alfie finished "Because that's what you tend to eat cereal with, gosh you guys," Alfie sighed, preparing to pour the jug over his golden flakes.

"Alfie!" Fabian stopped him "Be that as it may, you're about to pour _orange juice _all over your cereal," everyone watched him expectantly. Alfie just shrugged, watching in amazement as the cereal soaked itself with juice, as everyone turned away in disgust.

**Line Break**

"Jaffray, you need to calm down," Jerome called after her as they took the long way to the school through the woods. It was a grey morning, the clouds covering the sky, it was most likely going to rain later. Mara walked ahead of Jerome, but not because she was ignoring him, because she was distressed. Jerome stuffed his blazer further into his bag, to make sure it wouldn't fall, before jogging over to her. "Mara!" he called, tugging on the loose handle of her bag to jolt her back into walking pace.

"Sorry," she sighed, "But _they know!" _she looked up at him in worry.

"They don't know."

"They do though!" she exclaimed "They know!"

"They don't know!" Jerome yelled "Don't you think they would have said something?"

Mara stopped short, turning to look up at him, and wished- not for the first time- that she was taller. "They _did _say something! They called us a couple!" Mara pointed between the two of them frantically "We are not a couple!"

"I get that just as much as the next person Jaffray! They don't know what happened! Just relax," Mara looked up into his shining blue eyes and exhaled.

"Okay," she sighed. The two of them walked along the faint trail through the branches. And Jerome couldn't help himself.

"So we're not a couple then?" he asked, looking down at her through his dark blonde fringe "Just clarifying."

Mara kept walking, her head held forward "No way. I would have thought you of all people would understand that. I mean you of all people, you're Jerome Clarke! They type of girl you go for would be stupid, tall and blonde, with big blue eyes to match your own. And then have kids with blonde hair and blue eyes and they'd never work in their life but they'd still be successful!" she turned on her heel so that she was facing Jerome. Who had frozen, eyes wide in shock. "Isn't it Jerome?" she dropped her bag to the ground.

"Mara? Why are you being so….can't believe me of all people are saying this….mean?"

Mara watched him wide eyed for a moment, before letting all the anger escape her."I'm sorry, Jerome." She sighed, sinking to the ground on her knees. Leaves crumpling beneath her. Jerome walked forward, and crouched in front of her.

"Mara, it's okay. I'm sorry, it was all my fault."

"No," Mara kept her head down "No, it was all my fault. I mean…I obviously leaned first,"

"Really?" Jerome asked in a high voice. Mara nodded

"I guess I was just caught up in the moment. I mean…you'd told me so much…I felt really special. But we're just friends. Right? Me and you? We're just good friends?"

Jerome looked down at her, his heart breaking. "Yeah…I mean, it was just one kiss Mara…and it only lasted about…..four minutes…"

Mara looked up at him, and gave him a small smile "Thanks, Jerome. Do you promise not to tell anyone? Please?"

"…sure, Mara. Whatever you want," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug, his mind clinging onto the memory.

"_Your mother?" Mara asked in disbelief. "Don't tell me she told Poppy that too?"_

"_No," Jerome shook his head "That was a story she saved especially for me." He sighed, his hand tingling as Mara fiddled with his fingers. "She's a horrible woman,"_

"_Don't say that, Jerome." Mara warned "She's still your mother."_

"_Have you ever looked up the word mother in the dictionary, Mara?" he asked quietly. Mara shook her head, her hair swishing softly around him "The verb, is to bring up a child with care and affection, the art of mothering." He stopped looking at her, his blue eyes sparkling. _

_Mara could see everything, and she felt terrible. She placed her hands on his face, and leaned in, kissing him softly. The sheer shock coursed through Jerome as if he'd stuck his fingers into an electrical socket with wet hands. But he placed his hands on her shoulders, her soft hair tickling his palm._

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	12. She also knew

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You know Joy….I'm not too sure about this…" Fabian admitted as the two of them pressed their backs flat against the cold brick wall on the far side of the school. Joy rolled her eyes, taking a peak around the corner, before turning to him.

"We have to know what's up, Fabes! What if…I don't know, Jerome and Mara are part of some conspiracy theory?"

Fabian watched her doubtfully, a smile playing on his lips "Really Joy? A conspiracy theory?"

"Well yeah!" Joy huffed "I mean do you really think they're going out?"

"You're right." Fabian admitted after thinking about it for a moment "But conspiracy?"

"Maybe they're with the teachers-"

"The teachers? Again Joy?" Fabian sighed, shaking his while looking down at her "I thought we'd put all of this behind us! The teachers aren't out to get you!"

"I know it sounds a little crazy," Joy whispered, brown eyes watching him "But please Fabian! I haven't made any of this up! I know what I saw and I know what I heard! Look, I can prove it to you, but you have to trust me. Okay?" her voice was quick and quiet, and Fabian just looked down at her, torn. "Please, Fabes." She whispered, holding his hand tightly "I need you to help me."

"…Fine."

**Line Break**

"Come on Patricia! Are you even trying?" Mick called, kicking her the ball. Patricia kicked it back, actually aiming this time "Better!" Mick called, grinning. Patricia couldn't help but smile back. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh…" Patricia thought for a moment, stopping the ball with her foot and holding it there "Fabian and Joy are on another date," she turned to look at Mick, making a suggestive face, to which the short blonde laughed at loudly. "Alfie is helping Amber pick an outfit for her date with you, how is that going by the way?"

Mick grinned, running to catch the ball that had gone a little too far left "It's pretty great, actually. I mean I know you're not into the whole 'love' thing, but I think me and Ambs could make it,"

"Your choice," Patricia called over the wind "But trust me, things like this never last,"

"It's called a lack of faith," Mick called quickly "I bet you, Patricia. I bet you….£50 that one day, you will kiss a boy, out of choice, and like it!"

"You're on!" Patricia laughed loudly "But, it has to be within the time we're at school, after graduation, doesn't count!"

"Fine," Mick nodded. "I bet you…they'll be…into rock music….a bad boy, and into practical joking…basically a more manly version of you," the ball hit him hard in the ribs "Hey!"

"_More _manly?" Patricia yelled playfully "What are you saying?"

**Line Break**

Mara knew what she was doing was wrong. And because she knew that fact, it made everything a lot more real…yet almost dream like. She would normally never do something like this. And it wasn't that she didn't trust Jerome, because she did, a lot. He had opened up to her, and basically explained why he was who he was. And Mara respected him for that, admired him for that. It took guts, and she was just pleased she could be there for him, there to help. "It has to be here somewhere," she murmured, moving the papers on the desk around, under the table…still nothing. "He wouldn't throw it out."

No. Mara knew that as well. She knew Jerome would never throw out Mick's French test, he was too…well he was too Jerome for that. He would have kept and would use it to black mail her later on, well too bad for him, Mara was one step ahead. Well she would be…if she could just find it. She opened a scruffy book with pieces of papers sticking up everywhere, skimming through the pages quickly, when she found it! She found it! She picked it up, folding it loosely in her fingers, and was about to close to book when-

"You would not make a good cat burglar." Came a voice she knew only too well. She stood frozen, maybe in the vain hope that he wouldn't notice her. Which she also knew, was wrong. "Do you think that if you don't move, I can't see you, Mara?" he asked, amusement laced obviously around his words. Mara turned, keeping the paper behind her back, still safely in her hands. She knew he hadn't seen it…yet.

"Hi," she smiled at him. Jerome raised his eye brows at her, looking around the room, to see if he could spot anything that was missing. When he noticed the desk…papers had been moved. But what had Mara been looking for?

"What were you doing in here?" he asked, taking off his school bag and throwing it onto his bed.

"Looking for you…of course," she said hesitantly, wondering whether he would buy it. Jerome was skilled at telling the truth from a lie, and Mara was a painfully terrible liar.

"Right." Jerome scrunched up his nose slightly, in that way that he did when he was thinking about something…thinking really hard. "And you thought I would be hiding under the desk?"

"Jerome?" came a knock at the door, and in popped Trudy's head. "Oh! Hello my lovelies! Sorry to disturb, but Jerome, it's your turn to set the table, alright Sweetie?" Jerome nodded and Trudy's head disappeared with a smile.

"Well, I should go," Mara said lamely, moving the paper into her blazer pocket, nice and safe. Jerome tugged on her arm just before she left, and he bent to her level, but she kept her eyes trained forward, not sure where she stood with him. Was she bold enough to look him in the eye? Apparently not. But was she so chicken that she ran away? Apparently not.

"Oh and Mara, I may have trusted you with my secret. But if I ever find you in my room again…I would hate for this friendship to go sour, comprende?"

Mara took a deep breath, before managing a meek nod, and she scuttled out of the door, but before she left hearing range completely, she heard

"And I was going to give the test back to you anyway!"

Yes Mara Jaffray knew a lot.

But Jerome Clarke always seemed to know more.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	13. 13 Through their eyes

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

For the first time in a long while, Alfie Lewis was deep in thought.

It was strange to see the tall dark, normally so happy and carefree boy sitting on the arm chair staring into space…thinking. And what was Alfie thinking of? Was it Amber and his love for her? No. Was it Mick and his growing hatred for the blonde? No. Was it perhaps how Jerome was starting to treat him like a best friend for the first time? No. But close.

Alfie Lewis had started to notice that recently, Jerome was not acting like himself. For the first time in the history of the world, Jerome had pulled someone else's chair out for them. Asked someone else if they wanted orange juice. Lied for someone else. For the first time in record history, Jerome was being kind for no apparent reason at all. And what made it weirder, was who he was being nice too.

Alfie had always liked Mara, she was sweet, kind, and the only other dark skinned person in the house. Which Alfie liked. He knew he shouldn't care, but sometimes he did. Everyone does. He wondered if others judged him on his appearance…on his skin colour. But Alfie should have known better, no one in Anubis House would ever judge him like that, he was Alfie, and they liked him for it. But still…Alfie liked having Mara around…just to make him feel more at home.

Mara was smart, and when she wanted to be…Alfie had to admit she could really be quite fun. And other than that, Alfie didn't know all too much about her. And then, suddenly out of the blue, the two people in school who should never socially meet, met. Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray, got locked in the laundry room together a few days ago.

Alfie knew most people had forgotten about it now, but he remembered. Because ever since then, the two of them had been acting weird. Mara was sneaking about, much more quieter than usual, and Jerome was being…well he was still Jerome. But an almost kind version?

"Um? Alfie?" Mara asked, stopping in front of him while she held the plates she was meant to be setting on the table "Are you alright?"

Alfie smiled brightly at her "Yeah, I'm great, you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled back, placing the plates on the mat. Alfie stood, dressed in a dull orange shirt and old jeans. There was no point spiffing himself up, Amber was far too busy with Mick.

"Actually Mara, do you mind if I ask you a question?" he wondered aloud. Mara smiled, placing the last plate down and tucking some hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath

"Sure Alfie, ask away." She looked up at him expectantly, and Alfie took in just how small she was…it was kind of adorable.

"I was wondering…do you and Jerome have something going on? I mean one day you don't talk, the next day you're running off together with secrets and stuff…"

Mara's eyes darkened slightly, and her smile became forced "Sorry Alfie, I-I really have to go now, you know? To get Joy for dinner-"

"Joy's out with Fabian _again, _remember Mara?" he asked, frowning, tempted to wave his hand in front of her face to see if she was with it.

"Oh right…yes…I just need to go…to the bathroom," she lied. And even Alfie, the Alfie Lewis who believed just about everything, didn't buy it.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he whispered "I can keep a secret Mara, please," he looked into her eyes, looking for anything, something. Jerome had once told him, '_If you ever need something from someone Alfie, just look right into their eyes. If you do it right, you can get them to do anything. To hate you, fear you, admire you, respect you, trust you….maybe even love you,' _It was one of those times that Jerome was himself. His real self. Not the cold mean sarcastic Jerome most people knew him to be, but Alfie's Jerome. The Jerome who deserved some credit.

"Alfie…I really wish I could tell you…but I don't even understand it myself. I'm not sure where I stop…and Jerome starts. His secrets have become mine, yet, they're still his to tell. Already there are so many layers into our situation and even if I did understand it…I don't think I'd be able to explain," she looked up at him, to see if that solved anything. To see if that answered his question.

Alfie stared at her blankly "Okay Mara, how about a different tactic? Are you and Jerome dating? Yes or no?"

"No." Mara said truthfully

"Are you and Jerome friends?"

"Yes."

"Has Jerome told you secrets? Secrets he hasn't even told me?" and a big part of Alfie wished she hadn't said-

"Yes."

**Line Break**

Trudy brushed her hair, she didn't normally bother, but today she just wanted to feel special. Everyone had that sort of day, a day they just wanted to look beautiful, to feel beautiful. She was in her little cottage just off campus, so she could easily get to Anubis house when need be. Oh and how much she loved it there. She placed in some silver earrings, a gift from Amber during their second week, oh Amber, bless her, she was so sweet.

There was a knock on the door.

Trudy looked around, but of course, everything was clean. She opened the door, and a smile spread across her face. Of course it was him. She should have known. He stood tall, leaning against the doorway, one arm slung across himself holding the elbow. She would have thought he was hurt, but she knew that was just how he stood. He was dressed in a striped shirt, big thick blue and white strips. Odd, it wasn't something he normally wore, it wasn't something that fit the façade he made himself out to be. He wore a black blazer over it, and dark jeans, a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck.

"Oh Jerome," she whispered, inviting him in. He shook his head, staying put in the door way, blowing the cold wind in. Trudy looked up at him. "What is it? What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath, turning to look up at the sky for a moment, lifting his face out of the scarf that half buried it. And that's when Trudy saw it, a red nose. She looked into his eyes again, Jerome had been crying. "I got this." He sniffed. Bringing his hand up harshly to wipe his eyes so that no tear would fall again. He stuck out the piece of paper.

Trudy took it from him, opening it up. And she read the words "I miss you?" she read them as a question, even though it was written as a statement "What does it mean?"

"My mother sent it."

"Oh Jerome…please come in, I've got some cookies? Warm out of the oven-"

"Trudy." He snapped, not looking directly at her. Trudy nodded

"Sorry," she said softly "I should know by now, but I don't." she kept trying to make eye contact, her own eyes tearing up "I keep thinking I can treat you like a normal kid…that I can offer you brownies and that you'll be okay. But you're not," she reached out, to touch his elbow, and he let her. "You're special. I've known you nearly all your life, Jerome. And I still don't know you. And I know you might hate me for this but," she looked at him. Taking the note in her hand and turning her back to him, walking towards the fire place, and throwing the note into the flames, she said "She has not been a mother to you, and she never will be,"

Jerome stared at her in partial shock, and gratefulness. "Thank you," he whispered, as Trudy rushed over and hugged him tightly "Thank you so much,"

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	14. 14 Discovery

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Morning Mara," Alfie grinned as Mara walked into the classroom. Mara eyed him suspiciously, her dark eye brows furrowing.

"Hey Alfie," she greeted. She walked past him to get to her seat at the front, but he stuck his foot out easily, leaning against the table. She tripped forward, but he stuck out an arm, to catch her, making it look like an innocent accident. And as he helped her up, he whispered into her ear.

"I like a good secret as much as the next guy, Mara. If Jerome's told you something by accident that I should know, I think you should tell me so that I can help him. Help me, to help you, to help him."

Mara turned to him stiffly, partly admiring him for facing things head on "Alfie, what makes you think he told me the secrets by accident?"

Alfie raised his eye brows slightly "You mean to tell me, Jerome prefers you over me? Me, his best friend? Jerome and Clarke? A-dog and J-Miester? And why would he do tha-…ooohhhhhh…." He trailed off. It clicked it suddenly fit into his mind. He knew exactly why Jerome had been acting the way he had been acting. And suddenly he felt the terrible need to apologize to Mara. "Sorry, Mara. You're right. I'm over reacting. Of course Jerome would trust you! Everyone would trust you! Sorry, here, let me," he pulled her chair out for her, Mara sat down, watching him carefully.

"Thanks…Alfie…."

Jerome had been thinking about the note while he sat at the back of the class. Well, he had been trying not to think about the note, but in the end, that was all he could focus on. So he was very grateful when he saw Mara walk into the room. She was always something complex enough for him to keep his mind off everything else. Whenever he looked at her he was filled with so many different thoughts and emotions that he couldn't think about anything straight.

So he almost leapt out of his seat when he saw Alfie put his foot out on purpose to trip up Mara. He was probably the only person in the room, maybe even the school who would have been able to tell. But come on, Jerome had trained this kid himself. And he could have sworn Alfie whispered something into Mara's ear, something that made Mara worry. Which seemed odd, as Alfie never normally said things to make people react like that, he could make them sick, disgusted, laugh, but no, never worried.

"Hey Alfie," Jerome said when Alfie came to sit beside him. Turning his head slightly to face his best friend. "What were you doing with, Jaffray?"

Alfie just smiled at him stupidly, a huge grin making the side of his face crinkle in joy. And he leaned forward, so that no one else could see what he was about to whisper by reading his lips "You love, Mara,"

Jerome's eyes widened a crack, but that was because he wasn't expecting it, normally he would have been able to hide that quite quickly, but this was…out of the blue "What? Mara? Are you out of your mind, Alfie?" and he managed a realistic laugh, but he wasn't laughing at Alfie, he was laughing at himself. Was he so obvious that even Alfie had picked it up?

When really he was he opposite, he was so good, that _only _Alfie had picked it up.

Jerome Clarke underestimated his best friend, because when Alfie turned away, obviously not believing Jerome's lie, he knew that Jerome must have liked Mara for a very long time, maybe ever since they met.

**Line Break**

"Girl let me love you!" Alfie screeched out, singing along to the song. Amber slapped him on the arm

"Alfie! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm embarrassing you?" Alfie asked in utter disbelief. They were walking along the field back to the house, and Amber's entire blazer was covered with pink ribbon, you couldn't even see the burgundy anymore. Then he brightened up slightly "Amber?"

"Yes?"

"You know…the prom at the end of term?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets after rolling up his sleeves. He kicked at the grass as they walked.

"Yes," Amber nodded, having a sneaking suspicion of where he was going with this, but not wanting to say anything, because she wasn't quite sure.

"If you and Mick were to break up…you would have to find someone to go with, right?"

"Well…" Amber thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head "Well….yes I suppose I would have too. I mean as future Prom Queen I would have to have a date, it's all very social you know,"

"I know…then, how about a deal. If I can make you hug me within the next ten minutes, then, if you and Mick break up before Prom, me and you have to go together," Of course it didn't even occur to Alfie, who thought he was being very smart and witty, that he might find someone else to go with, or that maybe he might have gone off Amber slightly by then.

"Deal," Amber smiled, thinking she had finished the whole thing. That she would never have to worry about Alfie's terrible flirting skills again. They turned the corner, and there was a young girl holding a pure white Puppy.

"I bought you a puppy," Alfie smiled, the girl walked towards Amber, and handed her over. Amber's eyes widened

"Oh my gosh! ALFIE! You didn't!" she leaned over and hugged him tightly, not realising that she had just broken the deal, but Alfie knew, and Alfie would remember.

"You really like her?" he asked hopefully, handing the young girl five pounds and shooing her away.

"Yes! And awww! It's a her! Does my little cutie -wutie have a name?"

"Yes, her name's Becca, with two c's. Don't spell it with a c and a k, she will just get crazy."

"Okay, then," Amber smiled, not at all disturbing, kissing the white bundle on the nose "Hello Becca with two c's. You are adorable! And I'm going to show you your new home," and she walked quickly towards the house, far too happy to mind Alfie's arm around her waist.

Far too absorbed in the little bundle of joy to notice Mick's eyes following the couple. His knuckles turning white.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	15. 15 Lonely Company

**Enjoy!**

"So…what do they want with you?" Fabian asked as he hid in the girls bathroom with Joy, looking through the peep hole. Fabian had heard enough of the conversation to believe Joy's story. The teachers were up to something…but what?

"I don't know," Joy shrugged "But I'm scared, Fabes. What if they go so far as to kidnap me or something?"

Fabian chuckled soothingly, rubbing her arm "Relax Joy, I'm sure they won't. Wouldn't your parent notice? You do write to them every week?"

"I guess…"

"And I wouldn't let them take you," he whispered, catching her large brown eyes "Okay?"

"Okay,"

At that moment Jerome walked in, dressed in his light grey cardigan. The three of them froze upon seeing each other.

"Jerome!" Joy scolded "What are you doing in the _girls _bathroom?"

"My bad," Jerome said sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart. "But when did Rutter become a girl?"

"No! W-we were just talking about couple stuff." Fabian stumbled

"Couple stuff?" Jerome raised an eye brow "Well, don't fill me in, I'm only here to rig the taps, stand back."

"We can't." Joy and Fabian said in unison. Because they couldn't. They hadn't closed the peep hole, their backs were the only thing stopping Jerome discovering it. And for some reason they felt the need to hide it from him.

"What?" Jerome sighed "Come on, out of my way." He gestured with his hand for them to move to the side. Joy and Fabian met each others eyes nervously, slowly and reluctantly, sliding over

"EEWW! A BOY! IM TELLING MR SWEET!" a loud girly voice called out from behind Jerome. Jerome spun to see a red head darting from the bathroom.

"No!" He cried, turning to point a blaming finger at the relieved Joy and Fabian "This isn't over!" and he darted out of the bathroom door.

**Line Break**

"Amber? Amber what was that?" Mara asked curiously, she was sat cross legged on her bed, completing the homework she had receiving today.

"What? Nothing. I don't hear anything."

"Okay…" Mara said hesitantly, she was sure she heard something. She continued her sentence, when again, she heard a sound. It was almost like a ….whimper? "Amber, okay, I heard something that time! What is it?"

Amber bit her lip, before, reaching over and pulling out a large box with a pillow on the bottom, and the cutest Puppy Mara had ever seen. "Oh it's lovely….Amber!" Mara snapped out of it "What are you doing? Pets aren't allowed here! You know the rules,"

"But Mara," Amber pleaded "Please! Becca is soo cute! We have to keep her!" she lifted the small puppy, up to Mara and it licked her nose "Pleaseeee,"

Mara reached out and cuddled the puppy "Okay…but if anyone finds out, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Deal!" Amber squealed standing up "Anyway! I'm late for a date with Mick! So you two have fun!" and she skipped out. Mara turned to see Amber leave, a look of outrage on her face. She had been played! By Amber!

"Well hello Becca," Mara cooed "Where did she get you from then?" she looked for a collar but didn't find one. She placed the puppy on Amber's bed, shuffling through the blondes dressing table for signs of a collar. When the puppy woofed and jumped off the bed, scampering out of the room, and the door had been conveniently left open. "No!" Mara cried quietly, she couldn't get the puppy caught already! How dumb was she? She followed the puppy, careful to duck as she passed Victors' office.

The puppy had gone down stairs, she tiptoed quickly, careful to avoid the eighth stair, the creaky one. But when she got down, she kept her eyes fixed on the floor. Becca was gone. "Oh no!" she sighed, running her hands through her hair "What have I done?"

"Broken rule number four of the Anubis House." Came a voice. She spun around to see Jerome standing there, the Puppy in his arms. And it made him look…softer. Easier to talk to.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed "Thank goodness!" she ran over to him, and he passed Becca to her.

"Cute," he commented "It have a name?"

"Becca,"

"With two c's or a c and a k?"

"Does it matter?" Mara asked, stroking its head and looking up at him. She was wearing a black shirt with a pink belt. Jerome noted this, maybe Amber was rubbing off on her. It…suited her.

"I guess not," he shrugged "Actually Mara, I'm glad I caught you, I really need to talk," he looked down at her, blue eyes blazing with urgency. Mara at once became serious.

"Oh, of course, what is it?" and again, that caring streak in her came out, the one that Jerome so desperately craved.

Jerome looked around, as if the very walls had ears "I can't do it here, we have to meet up, soon. Promise?"

Mara nodded obediently, and even Becca was quiet, as if she understood what was happening. She watched Jerome walk back into his room, and he turned just before he entered it, shooting her a smile. A heart warming smile that made her insides heat up. What? No. She was just tired. She waved off the feeling and decided to go and find something for Becca to eat.

**Line Break**

"I am beyond bored!" Patricia cried, pacing her and Joy's room. Joy ignored her, swinging her purse over her shoulder. "Maybe we can do something? Movie marathon?"

"No thanks," Joy shook her head, fluffing her hair "I have a date with Fabes, catch you later?"

"A date?" Patricia scoffed "Are you two even for real?"

"I'm not sure." Joy admitted, not fazed "But let's find out!" she smiled, leaving the room. Patricia smiled for a moment, before sighing and realizing, she was still bored. She went over to Mara's room, and walked into it without knocking.

"Hey Mara," she greeted grinning "Wanna hang out?" Mara turned, her eyes widening in surprise at the offer.

"Oh…sorry Patricia, I'm kinda doing something already,"

"What?"

"Just going to talk to Jerome," she shrugged, walking towards the door. Patricia looked at her in disbelief

"Since when did you choose him over me?" she exclaimed, brushing her red hair behind her ear.

"I haven't." Mara insisted "I just really need to go," and she pushed past her friend, jogging down the steps in a hurry. Somewhere in the back of Patricia's mind she wondered what was so important about talking to Jerome.

"Amber?" Patricia asked hopefully. Amber smiled, shaking her head

"Sorry, I have plans with Becca." She shrugged

"Who?"

"No one," Amber smiled, quickly covering her tracks, not too subtly.

Patricia stomped out, was this it then? There was absolutely no one to hang out with?

"Hey Trixie!" Alfie grinned as he passed Patricia on the steps. "What's wrong?"

"Alfie!" she exclaimed "You have no one to hang around with right?"

"Well…I gues-"

"Great!" she grinned, dragging him by the arm into the kitchen.

**Review! It makes the days go by faster!**

**x**


	16. 16 Fix It

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"And…where's the note now?" Mara asked curiously, perched on the edge of Alfie's bed, staring at Jerome, intrigued.

"Gone." He shrugged, watching her. He was dressed in a fresh red shirt with a grey waistcoat, his dark blonde hair brushed forward making his eyes sparkle. "It wasn't anything-"

"It was everything."

"No, Mara," he shook his head "It really wasn't anything. It was her way of trying to make herself feel better. She doesn't care about me, she never will, she only wants to ease the guilt she's feeling, but she won't change the way she acts." He took a breath "Get it?"

Mara looked down, she was wearing a black top with a bright pink belt, dark jeans, her hair soft around her, and in a meek voice she said "She might,"

"My god…you can't turn off that annoying little optimist inside you, can you?" he snapped in awe, looking up at her, hands clasped tightly. Mara swallowed

"Jerome, I'm only saying…give her a call."

"Mara." He said firmly, standing up and walking towards her, he knelt in front of her, looking up "My family is broken. And…you can't fix it."

"I can't?" she asked, frowning. Mara didn't get it, everything that was broken could get fixed. Jerome shook his head, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh…"

"Doesn't matter though," he whispered. Her lips parted slightly, and he could feel her breath fanning down onto his face. And she leaned forward slightly. Jerome's eye brows raised, but he was not going to lean away. He leaned forward slightly, his knees aching as he lifted himself up an inch, but he didn't care, he could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Addictively sweet.

When there was a loud crash outside.

Jerome chose to ignore it but Mara looked up. Jerome gritted his teeth, hands coiling into fists in annoyance. "What was that?" Mara asked in shock, standing up, Jerome followed her out of the room to see Fabian and Joy being yelled at by Victor, the rest of the house gathered around.

The golden mummy tomb was on the ground, but still intact, probably the cause of the loud sound.

"You two have to work in the garden for the next two weeks!" Victor yelled loudly "Without failure! Do you understand me?!"

Fabian and Joy nodded fearfully as Victor thudded upstairs, green coat flowing out behind him.

"What was that?" Patricia asked coming out from the dining room, Alfie close behind her, they were experimenting with just how many edible things they could throw into a blender, and who had the highest self-restraint to actually drink it, Alfie was the winner.

"Uh…" Fabian looked up at everyone, face colouring slightly "Joy and I were…we knocked over the tomb by accident."

"I think the rest of us guessed that." Jerome remarked rudely, still angry about them messing up his chance with Mara….and, now that he thought about it, he was still angry at them because they wouldn't let him rig the taps…they got him a detention. Even though technically it was the small red head, but he didn't know who she was. So Joy and Fabian were getting the blame.

"Yes, Jerome." Joy glared at him. "Why don't you go back to whatever it is you were doing and stop bothering us!"

"Wow, harsh Joy!" Alfie called

"It was kinda uncalled for," Mick said quietly, standing on the stair case, Amber clinging to his arm.

"What? No! I'm just saying…he's being rude! He's the rude one! He's always the rude one!"

"No argument there." Amber muttered

"Hey! Why don't we all let it go? Doesn't anyone realise? It's 10:30, and Victor hasn't told us to go to sleep. Why not take advantage of this?" Mara explained, everyone looked at her shocked for a minute.

"That's actually a good idea, Mara." Alfie nodded, then frowned "But-"

"_You _actually came up with it?" Patricia continued. Mara smiled

"Yeah I was planning on-"

"Doing homework?" Fabian and Jerome guessed at the same time, Mara smiled cluelessly nodding

"Yes! How did you guess?" everyone rolled their eyes, smiling slightly.

**Line Break**

"My dad phoned me yesterday," Joy whispered. Fabian frowned

"And that's odd?"

"Yes….he never calls, he hates phones. He's weirdly old fashioned, talking about years he wasn't even alive," she shook her head thinking about her fathers strange behaviour "And…he told me that big things are happening, and I should be happy."

"Odd." Fabian nodded, frowning. "Maybe…he's getting a promotion?"

"Or maybe he's taking me home," she whispered worriedly, turning to Fabian suddenly, grabbing his hands tightly "He wouldn't, would he?"

"No, no, of course not." Fabian shook his head, pulling her in for a hug, resting his cheek on her head. "Why would he?"

Jerome looked at them in disgust, but in reality, he was jealous. My goodness, if Fabian could get it right, then why couldn't he? He was in the same situation, but it was just switched around, like seven times three is equal to twenty one. And twenty one is equal to seven times three.

Fabian was a nerd, who liked a sneaky girl.

Jerome was a sneaky boy, who liked Mara, the nerd.

It should all make sense! He should be making the same amount of progress as Fabian! Only…he wasn't.

And part of him didn't stop to think that this was because he was off spying on other relationships rather than trying to make one of his own. Because the thought would make him…sad.

Jerome took out the water gun, it was filled with some foul smelling stuff he'd found in the blender. Aiming it at Joy, knowing her love of clothes, and he doubted quite frankly that this would come out. He pulled the trigger, his aim perfect.

**Line Break**

"Look what he did. Look what your boyfriend did!" Joy screamed, stomping into the kitchen. Jerome hid under the table, unbeknownst to Mara who turned, setting her glass down.

"What?"

"Jerome ruined this shirt! Does he even know how expensive it was? I loved this shirt!"

"Relax Joy!" Mara smoothed, a smile tugging at her lips "It's just a shirt. But you're right, he shouldn't have done this, have you told Trudy?"

"No." Joy shook her head "I want you to tell him off," she cocked her head slightly and Mara frowned. Joy's voice lowered slightly, and she sounded completely different, she sounded…mean. "Since you've been spending so much time with him lately, I think it'll mean something coming from you. Fix him."

"Fix him? Joy, don't talk about people like that!" Mara cried, her frown prominent. What was happening?

Joy stepped forward "You know there's something wrong with him. Look!" she pulled on the left side of her jumper, "See? Mara…you like solving equations, finding the answer to problems. Well Jerome is a problem-"

"Joy please." Mara stopped her short "Stop talking about him like that. He's a person."

Joy's mouth opened slightly in shock, and she stepped back, as if scalded "Since when did you pick him over me?"

"Joy…" Mara stepped forward, shaking her head "I haven't. I'm just saying-"

"No." Joy shook her head, disgusted "You've said enough," her voice barely above a whisper. And she headed out, hair swishing behind her. Jerome remained silent under the table, watching Mara's feet. They stayed motionless for a bit. Until she coughed, clearing her throat. And walked hurriedly from the room. Jerome scampered out.

He stood tall, looking after her, worry clear on his face.

Touched.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	17. 17 Apologies

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry!" Mara cried as all their books clattered to the floor, she crouched down, picking them up quickly "I am really really sorry! I just wasn't looking where I was going, I have a lot on my mind lately and-" she looked up, the boy in front of her was smiling.

"It's fine," he grinned. He picked up all the books, taking hers out and handing them to her. "You're…Mara Jaffray, right?"

"Yeah," Mara nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Sorry…I don't know you?"

"I'm Dean." He laughed "Not surprised though, I think we run with different circles," Mara took a second to look at Dean, not that she hadn't been all this time. He had floppy white blonde hair that flopped hotly over his forehead. He was dressed in the school uniform, but he was wearing a thin black jumped under his blazer…and it looked good. He was a pale boy with silver eyes, he was tall and slim, but even Mara could see that he played sport.

"Then how do you know me?" she asked, smiling. Dean laughed

"School rep."

"Oh yeah," Mara blushed looking down.

"So, where's Clarke? I don't normally see you without each other?" he asked coolly. Mara looked up in shock

"Jerome?! I'm not always hanging out with Jerome! We're just friends!"

"I see." Dean raised his eyebrows at her, and Mara sighed, laughing. "So…Mara Jaffray, school rep, I guess I'll….see you around," and with that he turned and walked away. Mara watched him go, a fondness already settled into her eyes.

"Ah, Jaffray. Just the person I was looking for," Jerome walked in front of her, leaning against the locker. Mara smiled for a second, before frowning.

"Did you purposely ruin Joy's new shirt last night, Jerome?"

Jerome chuckled, wrapping his arm around her as they walked into the drama studio. And Mara frowned, was this was Dean meant when he said that she and Jerome were always together? When did that happen? "Come on, let's talk about something you actually care about," they took a seat on the sofa.

"Jerome! Joy's my friend! Just because you two don't get along all the time, doesn't mean you have to ruin her clothes,"

"Uh huh," Jerome rolled his eyes as Mara placed her books on the table. Jerome frowned, picking out a black book "I didn't know you did art, Jaffray,"

"I don't." Mara frowned, wondering why on earth she had an art book, when she saw Dean's name on the front. "Oh! It's Dean's," she said, plucking it out of Jerome's grasp.

"Dean?" Jerome asked curiously

"Just this guy I met today,"

"And how come I've never heard of him?"

"I don't know…" Mara frowned, looking up at Jerome "I actually think the two of you would make quite good friends."

**Line Break**

"She did what?" Fabian asked, stumped

"She defended Jerome." Joy hissed. Fabian frowned

"Sorry…she did what?"

"Fabian!"

"Sorry sorry! I just can't picture it! Mara defending Jerome? When on earth did that happen? How much have I missed?" he looked off into the distance for a moment "Me and Mara use to be friends you know…where did that go? When did Jerome replace me?"

"Fabian!" Joy sighed "You have to go and get Jerome to apologise-"

There was a knock on the door, Fabian got off the bed, and Jerome tucked her knees to her shoulders as he opened it. Jerome was stood there, hand raised about to knock again. Upon seeing Fabian he placed his hands into his pockets. "Rutter," he greeted, nodding. Fabian sighed, moving aside so that he could see Joy "Ah Mercer, just the person I was looking for," he walked inside without being invited.

"This is my room," she stated

"Oh…sorry, I didn't realise you owned the whole thing…here was me thinking Trixie was your room mate," he glared at her, but then seemed to remember why he was here "Oh yeah…and sorry about the food shirt thing…it wasn't meant to for you…and I was just in a bad mood…It was really meant to hit Fabian," he turned to Fabian smiling "So…I guess I owe you an apology…for what could have happened."Fabian watched him curiously, so Jerome turned back to Joy "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Joy said, fighting a smile, she'd got what she wanted.

"Great…so….now I've done that, I think you owe Mara an apology," he wiped imaginary dust off of his striped shirt. Joy's eyes widened in shock.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I said, I think you owe Mara an apology. She was defending me, and as a friend…shouldn't you like her friends? Or something like that, I don't know, I'm not a girl. Maybe Rutter can explain?" he didn't have to turn around to know Fabian was glaring at him. He raised his hands in innocence "Just something to think about, I mean, I know I'm harsh…but Joy…you can't just demand and demand and demand….get up and do something…you know?" and he turned and walked out. Fabian closed the door.

"For an annoying self centred jerk….he has some really good ideas," Fabian sighed reluctantly.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	18. Disappearance

**Long time no see!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh, so you're deciding to sit next to me today?" Patricia scowled as Joy sat down in French beside her. Joy rolled her eyes at her red haired friend

"Don't be such a drama queen, Patricia. You're my best friend. I just want to get this whole Fabian thing sorted," she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Relax."

Patricia sighed "You and your boys Joy." But she smiled "Just know that I will never be the same way. So fall in love enough for the both of us, okay?" Joy smiled sideways at her friend

"Thanks,"

Jerome and Mara walked in, and Joy frowned at the couple, she still wasn't totally convinced about the two of them. Mara smiled at her, but Jerome was too busy looking at Mara. They took seats at the back of the class.

"Alright then," Mrs Andrews sighed, writing the date on the board. "Today we'll be-" there was a knock at the door, and she sighed, another distraction. The door opened and in stepped Mr Sweet, she raised her eyebrows in surprise at him, but he took no notice

"Sorry to interrupt, Daphne," he smiled "But Joy, can I borrow Joy from you for a minute?"

Joy's eyes widened, and she was suddenly terrified. She knew this would happen. They were coming for her. Oh god. She turned to find Fabian, but he wasn't in this class. "One minute, can I just finish this sentence?" she asked, the rest of the class found this slightly odd, but they used the distraction to have their own little conversation. Joy tore off a corner and wrote down:

_I'm afraid. My phone. Find Fabian. I don't know if this is good bye. But if it is, bye Patricia. Bye Fabian. Find me. Help me. Save me. _

_Joy. _

She folded it, and leaned over to Patricia "Promise me, you'll only open this if I'm not back for tea."

"Why wouldn't you be back?" Patricia asked, frowning. Joy shrugged, managing to force a smile onto her face.

"Bye, Patricia." She whispered, taking a deep breath and following Mr Sweet out of the classroom. She tried to relax, what was she worried about? She was being ridiculous, they were probably talking about another Joy…

Jerome watched Joy leave the classroom and grinned, wondering what she had done this time.

**Line Break**

"Um…hi?" Mara asked, as all of Anubis house walked in. They had all walked home together, which was odd in itself, but this was weirder. Mara stood at the front, Jerome just behind her, Patricia on her left. Mick, Amber, Alfie and Fabian all behind her, frowning.

"Hey, I'm Nina. From America, obviously," she laughed shyly at her own joke. They all looked at her blankly "I'm new here."

"How can you be new here? You're in the wrong house." Patricia stated rudely. "It's eight per house, and there are already eight of us."

"Really?" Nina frowned "But Victor told me that a girl had moved out….Jolene or something?"

"Joy?!" Patricia cried in outrage. "Joy has not left! She was here this morning-"

"Miss Williamson." Victor cried loudly, walking slowly down the stairs "Miss Mercer's parents pulled her out from school this afternoon. They took her home immediately. It was a family emergency."

"Joy would never just leave!" Patricia yelled angrily, storming up the stairs, past Victor.

Fabian's nostrils flared. It had happened. Oh god. It had happened. "She wouldn't Victor." He said, trying to control his voice "She wouldn't." he stormed past Nina and into his room.

"Miss Millington, as Miss Williamson doesn't seem to be in the mood. Would you show Miss Martin her new room?"

Amber nodded, walking slowly up the steps, confused to everything that had just happened, Nina followed her as they walked to Patricia's room. "I'm gonna check if Fabian's alright," Mick whispered, walking to his room.

Mara, Jerome and Alfie all turned to each other, in complete shock.

**Line Break**

"Look," Patricia dragged him into the girls bathroom and Fabian sighed.

"Jerome's right you know, I need more guy friends. I always end up in the girls bathroom."

"Fabian!" Patricia growled "This is serious. Look, I think Joy knew she was going to be taken. Right before she left, she gave me this note, and told me to only open it if she didn't come back before dinner." Fabian's eyebrows raised. Joy hadn't told Patricia about her suspicions? She had only told him? He felt colour rise to his cheeks.

Patricia held out the note, and read it out loud. "She says: I'm afraid. My Phone. Find Fabian. I don't know if this is goodbye. But if it is, bye Patricia. Bye Fabian. Find me. Help me. Save me." Patricia frowned at the words, thinking them over "Why does she say find Fabian?"

Fabian shrugged "I don't know, Patricia. We were also good friends." Patricia nodded and Fabian swallowed nervously. He couldn't tell Patricia could he?

**Line break**

"Mara," Jerome grinned "Wanna watch a movie?"

Mara was biting her lip, staring at her phone. She had messaged Joy six times, and she hadn't responded. It had been her fault hadn't it? The teachers had been up to something.

"What is it?" Jerome asked "What's wrong?" he sat on the table in front of her "Jaffray?"

"Joy's gone." She whispered "Have you been up to her room? Just this morning, her bed was a mess, her quilt on the floor, group pictures of her with all of us. Her laptop, her drawings, all her school stuff. It was all there, and now- it's gone. It's all gone, Jerome!"

"So?" Jerome shrugged it off "Her parents pulled her out, she's lucky,"

Mara stared at him sympathetically for a moment, before shaking her head "It was all done too fast. Way too fast, Jerome, what if something's happened to her?"

"You need to relax," Jerome laughed "What if it's as innocent as it sounds? Come on Jaffray, come to my room, let's watch a movie." He stood up, staring down at persuasively "Please?"

Mara pushed it out of her mind, switching off her phone, and following Jerome.

**Line Break**

Nina Martin sat on her bed, lonely. Patricia refused to sleep in the same room as her, and was downstairs. So Nina was all alone. She didn't know what she'd just walked into. But she'd gotten here, after so long, and her Nan was so pleased with her. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

Just because Patricia was being rude, didn't mean that everything was ruined. She was sure that at least one of the other students would take her in.

She was sure of it.

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Calm

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hi," Mara whispered, walking quietly into the main room. Nina was sat at the kitchen table, they were the only two awake on this Saturday morning, after all, it was only 6:00am. "I'm Mara," she was still in her pyjamas and shook the American girls hand.

"Hey," Nina grinned "Nice to meet you,"

Mara smiled "Would you like some breakfast?" Nina nodded, and followed the small girl into the kitchen. "I take it you didn't know where anything was?"

"Nothing." Nina laughed nervously "This place is so different from my usual home."

"You'll get use to it," Mara laughed, shrugging "We all do in the end. So…do you prefer chocolate or the healthier things?"

"I'll have some chocolate," Nina requested politely. Mara poured some out into two bowls for both of them. And went to fetch the milk. Soon they were both sat down, crunching away.

"So why are they here?" Nina asked curiously. Mara frowned

"What?"

"Well, my Gran use to go to boarding school, and she says that every student has one reason of being there. What's everyone's deal?"

Mara laughed in bewilderment "I'm not sure they do. But if they did…I'm here because I don't like travelling with my parents, they're athletes." Nina nodded "Mick…he's here for opposite reasons, he's here for the sports course. We should really swap places, he have my family, I have his,"

"That would be hilarious. He ate half a cake yesterday! You don't look like you could eat that much!"

Mara laughed, swallowing some juice. "Alfie's here…because it's a family tradition. His parents went, and their parents went." Mara shrugged "Seems normal to them." She chewed thoughtfully "Amber's here because her dad wants her to get the best education possible. Patricia's here for the same reason. And…Joy," Mara said the name carefully

"The girl who was here before me?" Nina asked "Why is everyone so shocked about that?"

"It's just…she left in five minutes. No one knew she was leaving. No one was told. She didn't even know. It was a normal day, then Mr Sweet, our head teacher comes in, and asks to speak with her. And she's gone. All her stuff that had been in her room, was all gone."

"Victor said it was a family emergency," Nina said

"Yeah, but Joy was Patricia's best friend. Like all time best friend. Like sisters. If anything was going on, Joy would have told her."

"But that doesn't explain why Patricia hates me so much!"

"You're replacing her," Mara said softly "Try to see it like that, one day Patricia's having the time of her life with her best friend in the entire world, and then she's gone, and there's a girl from another continent in her bed."

Nina nodded, accepting the obviously smart girls reasoning.

**Line Break**

"Ow!" Jerome cried, as he was hauled off to the side by Patricia and Fabian. "Get off Trix! Jeez, this is a new shirt!" he stopped his complaining and wiping imaginary dust of the red shirt when he saw their face "What's with the long faces?"

"Joy's gone." Fabian hissed. Jerome frowned

"You sound worried,"

"Listen slimeball!" Patricia cried, she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her level "You're gonna help us find her, understand? Does your thick head get that?"

Jerome frowned, pushing away from her, and straightening his shirt "What do I have to do?"

"Just go alone with my idea later on," Patricia pleaded. Fabian nodded beside her, but less enthusiastically. Jerome could only guess that Fabian wasn't a big fan of Patricia's plan.

"What's in it for me?"

"Nina's embarrassment?" she offered. Jerome looked down at her, arching one eyebrow, and lifted his hands up "…and….£20…" she sighed, Jerome smiled, but lifted his hands again, Patricia sighed loudly "Fine, £40. But that's it!" she gave him the money, Jerome grinned, stuffing it into his trouser pockets

"See you tonight," he saluted them, walking into the living room, to see Mara and Nina talking. He went over to them, and sat opposite the girls. "Hey new girl," he greeted her. Nina was about to ignore him, but Mara turned and smiled, so she did the same.

"Nina," Mara began "This is Jerome,"

"Hello Jerome," Nina said.

Jerome couldn't hide the amusement in his voice "Nina Martin," he nodded "Let me guess," he paused for a moment, looking her hard up and down, and Nina squirmed under his intense scrutiny. She couldn't deny his was good looking. For a British Boy.

"What's he doing?" she whispered to Mara as she continued to stare at her. Mara shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Ready," Jerome clicked his tongue against the roof of his tongue "So…Nina Martin, American…you're here because…you couldn't be at home anymore. Your Nan doesn't have energy, she sent you here….no…"he paused, eyebrows raising in shock "No….you got a _scholar ship_, and despite a lot of debate with yourself from looking after her, you decided to come here." He grinned at the look on her face "Welcome to Anubis House , Nina. I'm Jerome, the prankster. Stay out of my way and I think we'll get along just fine," he stood up, clapping his hands together, making her jump "Come on Mara,"

Nina was shocked. He got her down to a tee. But how? She turned to Mara, surely Mara wouldn't go with this boy, Mara was nice, and kind. But Mara stood up "Sorry Nina, we've got to go into school, Jerome left his books there and I promised I'd go with him," she smiled at the American, before getting up and leaving with Jerome.

Nina sat there…

Stumped.

British schools were weirder than she thought:

Nice girls hanging with rude boys.

Girls disappearing over night.

Everyone suspicious of kidnapping.

Nina shook her head, people at this school were paranoid. There was nothing to fear.

**Review!**

**See what I did there? I was being ironic….like my English teacher told me to….grrr…**

**x**


	20. Unprepared Planning

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

He was good looking, Mick supposed after a while. He had been staring at Jerome a good fifteen minutes, examining the fellow blond with curious eyes, trying to see what Amber had said earlier

"_I'm just saying Mick," Amber cooed, brushing her long golden locks "It would be nice if sometimes you…spiffed yourself up a little."_

"_What do you mean? Like…wear makeup?"_

"_No! I mean…dressing smartly, styling you hair…I don't know! I get tired of the same old look! Look at Jerome, I mean he's always dressed fabulous!"_

It had been yet another argument. And now Mick Campbell sat at the dining room table, analysing Jerome Clarke. They both had blond hair, but Mick let his flop down over his eyes, Jerome obviously styled his, with hair spray, girlish in Mick's opinion. And it was swept off high and to the side, a few strands hanging above his eyes, a dark streak of almond running perfectly along it.

And his eyes. Mick winced, he didn't like Jerome's eyes. They were…too blue. Looking right into you, creepy and weird. They glowed when he was angry, and he swore they changed colour. He turned to stare to Jerome's clothes…alright, Jerome was faultless there. His dress style…was impeccable, always following the latest trends, always up to date, always worn well, always suiting him, always colour matching. Yet he took no longer to get ready than Alfie, who was dressed as a weeping angel.

Mick stood, swallowing the last of his dignity, and walked over to Jerome, standing in front of him, managing a smile. Jerome's face, which had gone from one of concentration of his game boy, turned to one of annoyance, then amusement, when he looked up to see Mick standing there. "Campbell," he greeted, a grin on his flawless pale face "Staring not enough for you?"

Mick sighed, shoulders slumping, he should have known. Jerome had a funny way of sensing things "I was actually wondering…if you would help me."

"Help you?" Jerome repeated, checking to see if he heard right. Mick nodded and Jerome leaned back into the sofa. He was dressed in a purple shirt, the top buttons undone, exposing his collar bones, and a darker purple tie, with a grey blazer over the top. "And…what would be in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Mick asked, eyes flashing up to meet Jerome's. What could he possibly give the prankster that he didn't already have.

"I want you, to buy Amber, a bracelet." Jerome nodded simply. Mick frowned at him

"Why?"

"Do you want my help or not?" Jerome challenged quickly, brushing his topic aside.

**Line Break**

"Um…I know you don't like her, Patricia." Mara spoke up "But this is ridiculous,"

"Don't be silly," Patricia waved her off. Gathering them all into her room. Mick, Amber, Fabian, Mara, Jerome and Alfie. The six of them gathered in front of Patricia. "Listen, we know something has happened to Joy-"

"Nothing's happened to her." Amber shrugged "Victor said there was a family emergency, Patricia, she's gone home."

Jerome nodded, but only to himself. He had promised Patricia his help. And Jerome Clarke was a man of his word…more or less. Plus, he didn't want to make it outrageously obvious that he was agreeing with Amber Millington. He shuddered, that wouldn't look too good.

"Trix, I think you're taking this a bit far," Alfie said "What if it's true?"

"It isn't! She was kidnapped! Fabian!" Patricia turned to the brunette, just like everyone else. Fabian's cheeks burned. "Go on Fabian! Tell them!"

Fabian nodded "I don't think it was a family emergency guys," he admitted "I think she was taken," Everyone's eyes widened "But I also don't think that Nina has anything to do with it," everyone groaned then

"See Patricia? You've made this a while big deal!" Amber cried "This is ridiculous! Come on Boo," she took Mick's hand and the two of them walked out. Patricia sighed, falling onto her bed. Fabian, Mara, Jerome and Alfie looked down at her.

"Patricia…" Mara sighed "Maybe…maybe Amber's got it right. I mean, you miss her, we all do-"

"She was taken!" Patricia insisted "Why don't you believe me? Why are you all siding with this new girl who you've done less than a week, over me?!"

"We're not Patricia!" Fabian tried to sooth her, sitting down beside her "What do you want?"

Patricia smiled slightly "I want her to prove that she's innocent,"

"Like a test?" Mara asked

Jerome and Alfie turned to each other and high fived "Don't worry, Trix," Alfie grinned

"We got you covered," Jerome finished and the two tall boys laughed. Apparently the same idea running through their heads. But that was Lewis and Clarke for you.

**Line Break**

"Nina," Mara bumped into the American as she headed inside. "Listen, I need to tell you som-"

"Mara." Patricia scowled from behind her "I thought you were my friend. You can't go giving away tips like that!" she shoved both of them. Mara swallowed at Nina's anxious glance.

"Listen, Nina, I want you to know that if something happens tonight, what happens really isn't my fault. I tried to get them to listen, but you know Alfie and Jerome. I'm sorry," she touched Nina's arm and then handed her a battery.

"What?"

"You'll need it, tonight," Mara nodded, before rushing past her and heading to the school, so she wouldn't be late for her book club meeting. Nina frowned, not quite appreciating what the short black haired girl had just done for her.

**Line Break**

"I hate to admit it, you guys are geniuses." Patricia nodded, folding her arms. Fabian and Mara shook their heads

"No!" They cried in unison. Fabian stepped forward, pulling the sheet of paper from Patricia's hands "Please," he insisted, looking into her eyes "Can't you see? You're going to ruin her life! Nina has no idea what's going on! She's down there at the dinner table all by herself! And why? Because you've sided with-" he motioned to Jerome and Alfie who stood there, eyes slightly wide at Fabian for raising his voice even remotely "-T-these…_children?"_

Patricia just glared coolly at Fabian saying nothing, snatching the paper back. The brunette raised his hands into the air in pure despair and went over to the window, staring out at the sky.

Mara swallowed, wishing she had sided with Mick and Amber, the two of them were in Mick's room, enjoying a candle lit dinner…okay, it would have been awkward if she'd joined them. She walked over to Jerome, who immediately straightened himself up when she took one of his hands. Alfie moved away, over Patricia who was sat on her bed, examining the plan.

"Jerome," Mara whispered in a hushed voice, Jerome leaned down to hear what she was saying "You can't let her do this,"

Jerome swallowed "Come on Jaffray, it'll be fun-"

"I like Nina." She insisted "She's good and kind and Fabian's right. You can't do this to her."

"I've given Trixie the plan," Jerome sighed, hands tingling, he reluctantly pulled them from her grip and stuffed them into his pocket "There's nothing I can."

"You are Alfie are a massive part of the plan, if you don't get Victor out of the house, the rest of it won't work. Pull out, please Jerome, for me?" Jerome looked down at her shining brown eyes and stopped, trying to consider it, but his sub-conscious knew he had already made the decision.

"Jaffray," he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers, pleased that his fellow housemates weren't looking his way. He didn't want all of them to see him looking so soft. "Fine, but you owe me, remember?"

Mara's smile was worth it, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest "I knew you would say yes," she leaned away looking up at him "Because you have a very kind heart."

"Yeah," Jerome scoffed, grinning slightly "Let's keep that just between us." He walked over to Patricia and Alfie and yanked the plan out of her hand "Sorry Trix, Alfie and I are out."

Alfie looked up, interested "Really? But I thought we'd totally own i-"

"We're gonna do the plan," Jerome shrugged "But rather to our head teacher, in school. Come on," he motioned to the door. Alfie stood obediently.

"No way!" Patricia cried, grabbing Alfie's arm "Alfie, come on! You want to do this don't you?"

Alfie shrugged "Well yeah, obviously, but I'm fine doing it to Sweetie. I like Nina, she gave me a chocolate,"

"She gave you a chocolate?" Jerome whined "I didn't get one-"

"Guys!" Patricia cried out loudly "You can't be serious!" she turned to look up at Jerome "Jerome! We've known each other since we were eleven! Please! You know I don't ask for much, I just need this one thing from you!" Jerome's eyes burned as they looked at Patricia. The red haired goth chick had been a good friend to him, loyal, a good sense of humour, witty. The three musketeers, Alfie, Patricia and Jerome. And she liked pranking, almost as much as they did.

"Trixie," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes flitted unintentionally to Mara's "I'm sorry,"

The action didn't go unmissed by Patricia and she whirled around to Mara, finger pointed "I knew it! I knew you preferred her over me!" she stepped towards the short girl, her whole body shaking in rage "How dare you! _Our _best friend is missing, taken against her will! And you aren't willing to help me get her back! Mara Jaffray you are evil!" Patricia took her final step and placed her hands on Mara's shoulders, shoving her backwards.

A lot of things happened in that moment.

Mara stumbled back, shock and hurt and disbelief on her face as she collapsed into Patricia's wardrobe, the force sending the things balanced on the top crashing down around her, hitting her head and making her eyes dazed.

Jerome raced forward and with a nod to Alfie, the two boys gripped both of Patricia's arms, hauling her back, but Patricia was beyond shocked at herself. And there was no way she would even dream of hurting the girl again, but she didn't like the grip in which Jerome and Alfie were forcing her back.

Fabian's nostrils flared and he stepped forward, catching Mara's elbow and pulling her away from the items still tumbling. "That is it!" he roared at the top of his voice. The whole room shook and everyone turned to him. "That is it Patricia! I have had enough!" his voice was strong and filled the still atmosphere. "You've lost it! You've lost your mind! We are all scared we've lost Joy!" the next part was the only place his voice cracked "Me especially. But until you've learnt to control yourself, I'll be looking for her, on my own."

"I'll help you," Alfie nodded, moving to stand beside Fabian and Mara. "Gotta find out what the Aliens want with her after all,"

Mara still shaking, couldn't pull her eyes from Patricia. "Me too," she whispered to Fabian. The three of them watched Jerome and Patricia. Jerome looked down at his first friend, who was a girl. And he nodded at her

"Sorry," he whispered, "But I promised Patricia I would help her. I won't do the plan we had planned," he looked at Mara, nodding in reassurance "But I promised."

Patricia said nothing, but nodded gratefully, her mind still reeling. Had she actually…hit Mara?

Fabian nodded "That's fine," and he walked out, Alfie and Mara following him. Jerome and Patricia stood silently in the room.

"Trixie," he whispered, his voice suddenly menacing, and he leaned down to her level, looking her right in the eye, much too close for comfort "I'm here to keep my promise to you, but you dare lay _even a finger _on Mara, or I'll ruin your life. Understand?"

Patricia yanked her arm out of his grip, glaring at him "Understood, Clarke."

**Review?**

**x**


	21. Doctor Who

**Hey! I love you all! You're reviews are so lovely! Thank you for reading this! You make me smile!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was dressed in a large red shirt, with an oversized grey waist coat draped over it. But of course, he looked nothing but perfect. He was tired, beyond tired, and _hour _with Patricia, thinking up reasons and causes for Joy's disappearance, of course, he loved learning about Patricia's theories, they were pretty good for a laugh. He opened the door to their room and frowned, it was pitch black.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, seeing a faint glow from the corner. He raised his hand slowly to the light swi-

"Don't turn it on." Alfie's voice rang out clearly. Jerome froze, eyes straining to see in the darkness. He could make out Alfie's sonic screw driver, gently buzzing, emitting a faint eerie blue glow. That meant he was anxious. Alfie only ever brought that screw driver out whenever he was worried.

"Alf, what's going on? You're kinda freaking me out…" Jerome stepped forward, placing his foot carefully amongst all the junk that covered the floor on Alfie's side of the room. Amazed that he didn't trip over "What's wrong?"

Alfie shook, burying his face further into his knees "We know what happened to Joy." He shuddered. Jerome's ears almost pricked up, and he was about to grin, when he realised…Alfie sounded petrified. "She had told Fabian, before she left. She was kidnapped, the teachers have kidnapped her Jerome!"

Jerome raised his eyebrows in disbelief "Are you sure?"

Alfie looked up at him, about to glare, when he saw his friend, and his look softened, a smile gracing his features "An hour with Trixie?" he guessed, Jerome nodded, sitting at the end of Alfie's bed and looking down at his best mate huddled on the floor.

"So tell me Lewis…why are you so afraid?"

"Because we saw it."

"Oh right yeah," Jerome nodded, pressing his lips together seriously, before his expression brightened "What did we see?"

"Jerome," Alfie whispered, standing up and sitting beside him, they both stared forward in the darkroom, the sonic screwdriver spinning in Alfie's hands. "Remember when we broke into Victor's Officer? Ages ago?"

_Jerome and Alfie shuffled around the room, looking through papers, until Jerome slid open the bottom draw and saw their game boys, he picked them out, smiling greedily, when he saw something else. He slid the draw out further, and saw eight little plaks, all faced down, shaped like Hexagons. He picked one up, it was cold and smooth in his fingers, he turned it, and in black writing a name was scrawled __Nina._

_From Chapter Seven_

"You thought I hadn't seen in, but I saw you, I saw you throw it back into the drawer. And later, I went back."

Jerome frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable, having a small hunch towards where this was going.

"It has all our names on it, me, you, Joy, Nina, Fabian, Mick, Amber, Mara, Patricia, Jerome…Joy was just the first to go."

Jerome laughed, shaking his head and standing up "That's ridiculous," he shrugged, heading over to his side of the room and switching on his lamp, filling the room with a dim spooky glow, that casted too many shadows across the floor and the walls. "You think that no one would notice if the teachers started to kidnap pupils from a school? Anubis house would be empty, the most popular house on Campus, and no one would say anything? That doesn't make any sens-"

"Everyone's in on it." Alfie shrugged simply, standing and watching Jerome "The teachers, the police, everyone knows. Even Victor."

Jerome smiled again, shaking his head "I've known Victor nearly all my life, if he wanted to kidnap me, why didn't he do it before everyone else got here? It's not like anyone would have missed me, with a family like mine," he shrugged, concealing the memories that sprung up "And what would they need us for anyway?"

"They don't need us," Alfie shook his head "They want what we have."

"What? Charms, brain, look-"

"Youth."

Jerome shrugged again, sliding off his waist coat and throwing it onto the back of his chair. He stuffed his hands into his pockets "I hope you realise you're being ridiculous. Things like that don't happen in the real world Alfie. Teachers kidnapping their students because they want to be young again. There's a thing for that, plastic surgery!"

"They're dangerous!" Alfie insisted, nodding. Mara, Fabian and he had talked about it. Okay, he and Fabian had talked mostly, Mara nodding and listening, telling them when they were being just plain ridiculous, but she had done it in a much kinder way than Jerome had.

"They're not dangerous," Jerome waved him off, kicking off his shoes "They're old boring teachers." He rolled his eyes and shook his head "To be dangerous, you need to be a mass murderer with a criminal record,"

"That's not the definition of dangerous." Alfie stated, getting slightly angry now "You're dangerous."

At this, Jerome looked up from unstrapping his watch from around his wrist. "I'm dangerous?" he repeated.

Alfie nodded, shrugging "Yeah. Hanging around with you, is bad for me. You're unhealthy." He lifted a finger to point at Jerome "You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down, you have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around!"

Jerome frowned, "That's a line from Doctor Who, isn't it?" he asked quizzically.

"That's not the po-"

"From the Vampire episode right? I can't remember, I don't watch it," he frowned, staring off for a moment, ignoring Alfie "Venice maybe? I don't know, but I remember the big nosed guy was in it-"

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Only they weren't vampires…they were like…sea creatures." Jerome shrugged "But I'm pretty sure they said the whole dangerous stuff to the floppy haired guy."

"The doctor?!" Alfie shrieked. He went right up to Jerome and prodded him in the chest "Why for once can't you see that this is important? Why for once can't you stop taking a break from your jokes and your schemes and your lies, to see something bigger than your ego is at stake!"

And Jerome actually looked slightly guilty then, and his mouth hardened into a line "Sorry man," he said quietly, placing a hand on Alfie's shoulder "I didn't realise-"

"Jerome," came a voice, opening the door, Jerome pulled his hand away from Alfie, stuffing it into his pocket, and Alfie hid the sonic screw driver behind his back. The door opened, letting the light flood in, and Mick stood in the door way, he flicked on the light and jumped to see them both watching him "What were you two doing…in the dark?" Mick asked curiously.

Jerome and Alfie turned to each other before turning back to him "We were just…" Alfie started

"Discussing Doctor who," Jerome shrugged easily "So Mick, you're here for me to fix your look?"

Mick's cheeks flamed, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets "Yeah, can we go to my room?"

Jerome turned to Alfie, and Alfie grinned, forgiving his blond best friend immediately. "Sure," Jerome sighed, following him out "I take it Amber got tired of the sweaty footballer look?"

There was a thump, and Alfie grinned at Jerome's apology.

**Line Break**

"You know what we were talking about, the day before she got taken," Fabian whispered, as the two of them sat on the sofa. "We were talking about you and Jerome,"

Mara blushed "Why?"

"Joy thought it was crazy the two of your were actually together," Fabian shrugged, "I mean, I had a hard time believing it. You're Mara Jaffray!"

"Hey!" Mara cried, grinning "He's really nice and sweet, deep down."

"Must be _way _deep down," Fabian laughed. They shared a moment of laughter, before Fabian started wringing his hands "What if we don't get her back?"

"We will," Mara insisted "They won'-"

They both looked up to see Nina walking in. She smiled "Hey Mara," she attempted. Mara smiled, feeling sorry for her.

"Hey Nina, wanna join us?"

Nina eyes the both of them for a moment, before nodding "Yeah, where have you guys been all day?"

Fabian and Mara froze. Neither of them had ever been particularly good liars.

**Review?**

**x**


	22. Protection

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Nina." Patricia glared at the American, as she strutted into the living room. "Done interrogating Fabian and Mara yet?"

Nina's eyes widened "I wasn't interrogating them, Patricia! I was asking them a question! I just got here!"

Patricia rolled her eyes meanly, brushing her red hair back. She'd gone with a green hair extensions today, they had been Joy's favourite. Her heart ached for a moment, before the cold voice snapped back "Yeah right,"

"Relax, Trixie." Jerome rolled his eyes, strolling in, looking so impossibly carefree you wouldn't think that anything in the world was wrong. Patricia turned to him, but her shoulders didn't relax. Jerome plonked himself down on the arm chair, crossing on knee over the other, shooting a smile at Mara who was on the sofa. Fabian eyed him warily. "Let her be,"

Patricia glared at him, sitting down on the other sofa, opposite Fabian and Mara, and Nina hesitantly sat on the opposite arm chair. "When did you take her side in this, Slimeball?" Patricia hissed angrily.

Jerome rolled his eyes "Don't take everything so personally Trix, I just didn't want to see your pretty hair get ripped out when Nina beat the sense out of you," he laughed at his own joke, when he heard Alfie's laughter as he walked in.

"Nice one," Alfie grinned. He turned his attention to Nina, surprised to see her down here with the rest of them. She normally kept to herself….or they normally hid from her. "So Nina, Truds tells me that your gran raised you,"

Nina raised his eyebrows slightly but nodded "Yeah, she did. We're so close,"

"What happened to your parents?" Alfie asked interestedly

"Alfie!" Fabian hissed. Jerome said nothing, watching Nina with intent blue eyes.

Nina smiled kindly "It's okay," she sighed "My parents died…in a car accident, a long time ago."

"Oh." Alfie said, "Sorry,"

"Well if you and your nan are so close," Patricia stood up "Then why did she send you to this boarding school, so far away from her? Sounds to me as if she was sick of y-"

"Patricia!" Jerome stood, and his eyes glittered angrily. He moved to stand in front of Nina, who said nothing, looking down at her lap.

"What? Is it my fault her family doesn't love h-"

"You dare say another word about her, or her family, and I'll make your life a living hell!" he roared at the top of his voice. The room shook, and Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Nina and Patricia looked up at him in utter shock. His nostrils flared in uncontained anger and he rose to his very full height, neck held high. His hands curled up to white fists by his sides as he blocked Nina from Patricia's view.

Mara and Alfie's eyes widened in realisation. They turned to look at each other, Jerome was feeling…_empathy. _He thought that Nina's gran viewed Nina as rotten, and had sent her away for the same reason he had been sent away. And Nina wasn't saying anything to discourage that, even if she didn't know what he was thinking. "So you're on her side now?" Patricia cried

Jerome stepped forward "Her name is Nina."

Patricia glared at him, before spinning on her heel and walking away. Fabian stood up and immediately went after her. Alfie and Mara made their own excuses, making their way out of the room quickly. Jerome stood where he was, realising what he had just done. He froze when someone placed a hand on his arm.

"That was so kind of you." Nina whispered. Jerome turned, looking down at her.

"I guess we're not as different as I thought," he whispered. He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. He gave a small half smile, shrugging "Boarding school's not as great as you originally thought, I take it?" he asked quietly. Nina looked up at him, searching his eyes

"Thank you," she whispered, not answering his question, "For standing up for me."

"Remember it," he urged "Because Nina…I don't always make the best first impression," she let out a small laugh, and he couldn't help but smile "And now that I seem to have done something right, I'm gonna make sure Patricia never bothers you again, but in the future…when I do something wrong, something way out of line, remember this, won't you?"

Nina frowned, not understanding what he meant "Of course I will Jerome," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him tightly. Jerome froze awkwardly, standing there limp, as she leaned away "You're a good person,"

**Line Break**

"That was so nice of you," Mara whispered, as Jerome helped her stack her books into her bookcase.

"You sound surprised," Jerome grinned, holding the books out in his arms as Mara took one at a time.

"Of course I'm not surprised," Mara shook her head at him, sliding another book in "You've always been kind hearted." Jerome scoffed, but watched her face carefully "Don't be silly," she smiled, turning to face him "You're very kind," she looked down at the next book on his arms. "I think I've left my other book in Patricia's room. I'll be right back," and she hopped past him. Jerome raised his eyebrows, placing the books gently on the ground and looking at what was already stacked.

Ah, little Mara, she loved her books didn't she? Most of them were history books, a few science ones, one sports book. His eyes lit up as she slid it out, oh, it was the ones focusing on her parents. He skimmed to the back

_Frances and Geoffrey have one child, the daughter they always dreamed of, named Mara. What a beautiful baby (see picture left) Imagine how good this little wonder will be at sports!_

Jerome rolled his eyes, poor Mara, he slid it back in, shaking his head. When he heard a blood curdling scream. Jerome's ears pricked up as he dashed from the room, racing upstairs. He bashed open the door, to see Mara standing there, her hand out, shaking. She pointed down at the ground, he spotted a thin silver phone, with JOY written on the back. He picked it up

"Mara, it's just her phone." He said softly, turning it around for her to see "It's just…Joy's phone."

"Look," Mara whispered, her hands still covering her mouth so her voice came out muffled "I-I saw it on the floor, and as soon as I picked it up, there- there was a message. L-Look at the message."

Jerome fiddled with the phone for a moment, not totally familiar with the type of girls phone, before he got to the most recent message and read it out loud "Hello Mara." He nodded, swallowing "Right that's creepy." The phone trilled again, and Mara jumped slightly, Jerome clicked to the next most recent message "And it's about to get worse…" he whispered. He closed the phone and looked around the room, at the windows "Are they watching us right now?"

Mara stepped towards him in fear "T-they can't be."

The phone beeped again, and Jerome opened it "Look behind you."

Jerome and Mara looked at each other, before turning slowly to look at the open door way, it was Mick. "Mick!" Mara cried, placing a hand over her heart "What are you doing here?"

Mick seemed as surprised as them "I was on my way to see Amber, seen her anywhere?" Jerome shook his head, as did Mara, looking the blond boy up and down, before grinning.

"You went with my outfit choice," he stated smugly. Mick was dressed in blue jeans, and a striped black and red shirt, with a black blazer. He looked good. Mick's cheeks flamed red as he looked to Mara.

"Yeah." He stated. Jerome turned around to burst out laughing. Mick fumed "What? What did you set me up Clarke, because I sw-"

"No, no Mick!" Mara stepped forward "You look great, really Jerome helped. He's just…well…you know Jerome." She turned to frown at his back while he tried to stifle his laughter with his hands. "You look great," she repeated "Now go to Amber, you know she hates it when you're late."

Mick nodded "Thanks Maraculous," he nodded, heading off. Jerome turned, seeing him gone and chuckled lightly to himself.

"What?" Mara sighed. Jerome said nothing, rolling his eyes at himself, before looking back down at the phone.

"We should probably tell someone about this,"

**Line Break**

"Can you believe him?" Patricia growled as she stalked out of the house. Fabian followed close behind.

"Not really," Fabian frowned "That was really out of character-"

"Out of character?!" Patricia cried "Of course it was! This is _Jerome! _Remember? The Jerome Clarke who recorded you singing to yourself, who posted parts of your diary all over the school! Who put green dye in your shampoo!" Patricia sighed hotly, looking at him "This is way out of character."

Fabian looked down, his face red as he remembered each of those incidents "Maybe he just likes Nina."

"Yeah right. Jerome doesn't like anyone. Maybe Alfie. What we need to do Fabian," she said gesturing between them

"W-we?"

"We have to remind Jerome exactly who he is. We have to set him up."

"Set up Jerome?" Fabian laughed, shaking his head "We can't, he would never fall for it, then it'll be _your _diary all over the school."

"He will….we just have to plan it really carefully. Besides, this will help me to get my mind off Nina, I mean I am _'banned' _from talking to her anymore." She growled under her breath "If I didn't know exactly what he could do, I would so not have listening to him." She shook her head again "And if our plan works, and Jerome remembers that he's not some American-protecting soft guy, we can all get together and focus on finding Joy. Please, Fabian?"

Fabian nodded "For Joy."

"For Joy."

**Review!**

**x**


	23. Set Up

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Woah, sorry," Nina smiled, bending down to pick up all her papers. Fabian shrugged, smiling back

"It's fine, Nina," he helped her "Are you heading off to school already?" he asked. Nina's eyebrows raised slightly at the fact he'd used her name, they hadn't actually spoken properly yet…Fabian, yes, she was pretty sure that's what he was called.

"Yes, I'm not very hungry-"

"Patricia won't say anything." Fabian offered "And the rest of us aren't that bad,"

"I don't know…" Nina frowned

"Jerome's warned her away," he insisted "Come on, it'll be fine."

Nina smiled, nodding, following him into the dining room. Everyone aside from Mick were already seated, Patricia on one end of the table, Jerome and Alfie either side of her. Amber next to Alfie, and Mara next to Jerome. Nina looked at them all, it was like a castle, Patricia was the leader, Jerome and Alfie her knights, and Mara and Amber the knights wives. She shook her head, no, Amber was with the blond boy…Michael? She sat beside Mara, and Fabian sat at the other head of the table.

Nina eyed the empty space that was meant to be for Mick, and realised, she really was replacing Joy.

"Nina, pass the orange juice," Jerome called out, he was only half dressed, his white shirt on, hair scruffy, school trousers and his slippers. Nina looked shocked as he addressed her…it was almost as…people were starting to accept her? "It's the jug full of orange liquid," Jerome elaborated, Alfie burst out laughing, as well as Patricia, Mara and Fabian simply rolled their eyes as Nina blushed, handing it over. Jerome nodded, pouring himself some.

"So Newbie," Patricia started

"Trixie." Jerome warned, turning to her "Nina."

Patricia sighed "So Nina, you decided to actually have breakfast with the rest of us today?"

"Yeah, I was getting hungry,"

Jerome and Alfie laughed, and it gave her a small feeling of confidence. She poured herself some cereal, watching as Mara buttered her toast. Mara, Patricia and Fabian were the only people who were dressed. Alfie was in his pyjamas, and Amber needed to put on her tie. Nina noted this and almost smiled, everyone was so relaxed with each other. Coming down to eat breakfast half dressed, everyone was themselves. It was like…a family. And eventually, she would become a part of it.

"Well we're leaving," Patricia stood up, picking up her bag as well as another piece of toast "Come on Fabian,"

Nina watched in shock as Fabian listened to her. Fabian was so nice and Patricia was so…wicked. Jerome watched the two of them walk out as well, wondering what they were up too, before standing. He yawned, finishing the rest of his breakfast. "Thanks Truds!" he called loudly. Amber sighed

"Jerome please! I'm trying to concentrate," she scowled, adding another layer of mascara. Jerome rolled his eyes, dusting his hands.

"Right then, let me get changed and then we're off, right Jaffray?"

Mara nodded, blushing as she watched him walk out. Nina smiled, nudging her slightly "You like him?"

Mara smiled, trying to hide it from Amber and Alfie "It's…is it that obvious?"

Nina laughed "No, don't worry, our little secret,"

Mara nudged her back "What about you and Fabian then?" she asked, eyes glinting "You like him?"

Nina shook her head "No, anyway, it's pretty obvious that he and Patricia are together-"

"Fabian and Patricia?" Alfie burst out laughing "Oh that's hilarious, Amber, did you hear that?" Alfie laughed loudly. Amber looked up

"No, what?"

"Nina thinks Patricia and Fabian are going out!"

Amber immediately smiled, and laughed "Oh that's hilarious Nina! I didn't know American people were funny!"

**Line Break**

"So, Jerome," Mara smiled as the two of them walked towards the school together "I was wondering…"

"Oh, you were wondering?" Jerome asked, smiling, he walked slowly, allowing her tiny little steps to keep up with him. She was so adorable.

"Yes, I was wondering if…you'd like to go to this party with me,"

"A party?" he frowned, puzzled "Whose party?"

"I do have other friends who aren't in Anubis House, Jerome." She teased. He nodded, beckoning for her to continue "And…it's my first party for a while, I was wondering…you've been to your share of parties, maybe…you could keep me sane?"

Jerome laughed lightly "Why Jaffray, it's a date."

And they both tried to hide their glee.

**Line Break**

"This is…I hate to say it Patricia…but this is really good," Fabian sighed, looking at the sheet of paper Patricia had handed him. They were actually going to do it, they were going to set Jerome up.

"I was trained by the best," Patricia sighed, filling another balloon with water. Fabian stared at her blankly, "Jerome dufus," she sighed, as if it were obvious.

"And now you're using his advice against him?" Fabian rose his eyebrows "I'm glad I'm not against you," Fabian looked down at the plan "So, we fill his locker with water balloons, he opens it, he gets soaked, then Mick should come in, angry and yelling at Jerome for dying his shirts pink-"

"See? Jerome brought that one on himself, we're only nudging Mick in the right direction," she cut in. Fabian continued

"Mick and Jerome get into an argument, and then we send everyone a text of this picture, as well as putting up a giant one on the wall." Fabian held up the picture "Again...where did you get this picture of Jerome in a dress?"

Patricia sighed "You do not want to know."

"And so…Jerome will get angry, and then we…we…we…"

"We frame Nina." Patricia finished for him "Don't be such a wimp Fabian. It'll be fine. For Joy, remember?"

Fabian sighed "For Joy," he whispered.

**Line Break**

"So what do you think of the new girl?"Mick asked, holding the mirror for Amber as she reapplied her makeup.

"I don't know," she sighed shrugging "She doesn't affect me."

"Kinda shallow Ambs," he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Amber looked up at him

"Mick, if I had to keep tabs on every person, and what I thought of them, there would be too much going on in here," she pointed to her head and frowned when Mick burst out laughing.

**Line Break**

"Oh!" Mara sat up straight. Jerome was half draped across the table, resting his cheek against his arm. He frowned

"What?" he asked, he was tired and sleepy, and he was only awake because he loved the way her eyes sparkled in the library lighting.

"We forgot to show the guys the phone," she dug it out of her pocket and placed it on the table. Jerome yawned.

"Do it when we get back," he suggested, watching her. He forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No, Jerome, don't you see? We forgot, we _forgot! _How could we forget Joy? She's been out best friend for years!" Jerome shrugged "This is what they wanted," she whispered "The teachers want us to forget her, they've sent Nina over to distract us, and it's working! Jerome look at us, acting as if our best friend hasn't been kidnap-" they both froze when the phone on the table buzzed.

Mara reached out, but Jerome held her hand down, stopping her "Don't," he whispered "Don't answer it," they both pulled their hands back, watching the phone. It buzzed again. "Whoever's sending us these messages can see us…can hear us…" he looked around the stacks of books "But they won't show themselves, but they need to communicate," the phone buzzed again.

"I want to read them," Mara sighed. Jerome smiled at her

"I think we should break the phone."

"Break the phone?!" Mara shrieked "We can't! Maybe, we could trace back the signal to Joy-" the phone buzzed again. And Jerome snatched it just as Mara's hand reached out. She smiled "Good thing you know me so well,"

Jerome grinned, and he turned the phone off "We'll tell them after that party of yours tonight, okay?"

Mara looked into his eyes and tried to fight the blush, wondering when she had fallen so hard for Jerome Clarke. Not knowing that he felt the same way.

**Not my best, but it's all building to the next one!  
Review?**

**x**


	24. Hurt

**403? 403?! Are you kidding me? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome walked down the corridor, whistling happily. Life was looking up for him. Well…Joy was missing and she had been kidnapped and the rest of them were next…supposedly. But he was Jerome Clarke, he took almost everything in his stride. He slung his bag off his shoulders, he didn't have a lesson first period, so he planned on hanging around in the drama room, thinking of ways to ask Mara out at the party tonight.

Patricia peered around from behind the wall, watching him carefully. He was about to open his locker. She whispered into the phone to Fabian "Is he almost here?" she whispered. But she could speak normally, the hallway was so busy with the hubbub of students, that she could scream and no one would turn.

"Yeah," Fabian whispered back, and she nodded, snapping her phone shot.

Jerome opened his locker, and didn't have time to jump back as the gooey substance exploded into his hair, his face, and all over the front of his cardigan. It was meant to be water, but Patricia had a better idea last minute. He said nothing, glaring at the disgusting remains all over his books, luckily they were kept in plastic folders. He gave a disgusted "Yuck." And lifted his dripping arms to wipe the wipe the porridge like substance off his face. A few students stopped to laugh. Finally, Jerome Clarke getting what he deserved. The prankster getting pranked.

He took a deep controlled breath, instead placing his bag on top of the lockers when he jumped. "OY! Clarke!" a voice yelled. Jerome turned to see Mick, Fabian following closely behind him, as he dashed past to join Patricia behind the wall.

"Campbell," Jerome managed, before laughing loudly. Mick was dressed in very tight bright pink clothing, his shorts looked more like underwear. The two of them were a mess. "Oh…I think you took Amber's fashion advice a little too seriously. Hot pink really isn't in this season," he laughed again, momentarily forgetting that his hair was drenched with a fowl liquid.

Mick rammed into him, pressing his arm against Jerome's chest as he bashed Jerome into the lockers. Everyone stopped and turned at the sound as it echoed. Watching. A few boys grinned, nudging each other. It was rather well known that Mick and Jerome weren't on the best terms, they were on two ends of the social ladder. Both at the top of their list, but never spotting each other. A few boys shook hands, placing their bets"You think this is funny, Clarke?!" he roared.

Jerome's eyes widened and fear flashed in his eyes for a second. But he was quick to hide it. "That's why I laughed."

"I have trials today, what do you think coach is gonna say when he sees me in this?"

"You look stunning?" Jerome wheezed as Mick pushed harder, Jerome was gasping for breath. "Listen Campbell, I didn't do that." He lied, looking Mick into the eyes, trying to be convincing. Mick shook his head, not believing him.

"Yeah right."

"Okay, okay," he surrendered, trying to push against Mick's grip, he managed a little, and could breath more easily "But aren't we fair now? After all, look at me, I'm covered in…" he raised his hands, and Mick jumped back, realising that Jerome was a mess. He wiped it off his own arms.

"I didn't do that." Mick shook his head. But then he smirked, an almost Jerome worthy smirk. "But yeah, I think that makes us about even," he pinched Jerome's cheek hard "But if you ever mess with my training clothes again," he shoved Jerome back against the lockers, and Jerome's knees buckled as he slid down them slightly. "I'll beat the daylights out of you," and he walked away. Jerome breathed an almost sigh of relief, when everywhere, everyone in the hallway, everyone's phone went off. There was a murmur as everyone clicked open their phone. And roared with laughter, pointing at Jerome and laughing their head off.

Jerome pushed off the locker, looking around, not understanding. When his phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket, wiping it free of muck and then seeing the picture. His mouth dropped open in utter shock as he saw it. It was him…the most horrific day of his life…and everyone had a copy. It would be everywhere…it would be all over the internet, facebook, twitter, tumblr, myspace, he was done for. The shock quickly turned to anger and suspicion. And he glared, looking around anxiously for who had done this.

When there was more laughter, and Jerome looked up, to see a massive banner being dropped down, it blocked off one part of the hallway, and it was a blown up image of the picture. Jerome took deep breaths. Shaking his head rapidly.

This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening to him.

He had to get out here. Everyone was pointed and laughing, and emailing and messaging, sending and …spreading. He pulled at his collar, it was too hot, and he was…hurt…and destroyed and beyond embarrassed. The only upside was Mara wasn't here…but she would get the image. It was over…his chance was over. He turned, and looked up to see Mr Sweet.

"SILENCE!" Mr Sweet roared. Everyone feel silent, looking at their head teacher "Everyone! Back to class! NOW!" everyone scattered, and the hallway was clear in a matter of moments, only Mr Sweet, Jerome, and Fabian and Patricia who were still hidden, watching. Fabian felt bad, he had seen the hurt flash in Jerome's eyes, but he tried to get rid of it, this was for Joy. For Joy. "Jerome…" Mr Sweet looked up to see the massive picture of him in a dress "What on earth is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know Sir," Jerome pleaded "I didn't do it though-"

"I don't care who did it." Mr Sweet pressed "Get rid of it Jerome! Now! And you have detention! Every lunchtime for a month!"

"But Mr Sweet!"

"Now! Please, Mr Clarke! I have had it up to here! This is it! This school begins cleaning up its act now!" and he stomped into his office, slamming the door, summoning the corridor into silence. He had obviously had a bad day. Jerome ran a hand through his soaked hair, turning, his shoes clicking down the hallway, and he tore down the picture, crumpling it, and throwing it into the bin.

"Okay," Patricia whispered to Fabian "Now we have to make sure he is really angry,"

"How couldn't he be?" Fabian asked in shock. Patricia rolled her eyes, grabbing the small boy by the shoulders.

"Remember what to do?" she asked the small boy, who nodded. "Right then, go on," she pushed him into the corridor. They both watched as the small boy went up to Jerome and cleared his throat. Jerome looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi…Um, I'm new here, can you tell me which way Miss Devon's house is?"

"Devon's house…" Jerome repeated, nodding slightly "Do I look like I care? Do I look like I care, _even remotely _about your problems! Get out of here!" he all but yelled, and the small kid ran off. "I swear," Jerome whispered, looking around the bare hallways "I know whoever's responsible for this is here!" he called out, this voice bouncing off the walls. Fabian grabbed Patricia's arm worriedly and she whacked him, telling him to be silent. "I'll find you, and when I do I'm gonna crush you, and everything you care about!" he was starting to get dramatic, but he was at a total loss "You're dead!" he screamed, and his voice cracked slightly, his shoulders shuddered and he buried his face in his hands "You're dead," he began to sob quietly.

"Jerome…" Patricia whispered, stepping forward. Fabian ducked, hiding behind a bin as Jerome's head whipped around to his red haired friend.

"I should have known," he shook his head, stepping away from her "Trixie…how could you do this to me?"

"I didn't!" she lied right to his face "I just…saw what happened. But I know who did,"

"Who?" he frowned

"Nina." She answered easily. Jerome gave a dark laugh, shaking his head

"No, no, don't lie to me Patricia." He stepped towards her, towering over her "I know when you're lying to me. I trained you myself. Why are you so intent on ruining her life?" he asked, he looked tired. Done.

"I…I just know she has something to do with this, Jerome."

Jerome shook his head "And you couldn't just tell me? We're friends, Patricia. At least, I thought we were. I was on your side. And…and you _embarrass _me? Y-You ruin my reputation, get me in trouble, and take the picture I showed you once, once because we were sharing things! And I trusted you! And you used it against me?" his eyes were glistening, but he didn't cry.

"Jerome-"

"No, Patricia!" he snapped quickly, and she flinched at his cold voice. "No, I know I'm immature, I know that, but this? This is low. This is low for you, Patricia. You know I have trust issues…and you planned on using it against me?"

"I'm sorry," Patricia whispered, "Jerome, I didn't realise, I'm so sorry,"

"No," Jerome shook his head, waving her off, he pulled off his soggy cardigan, frowning in disgust. "No. Well done Trixie. You won. Congratulations." He headed for the door.

"Wait!" Patricia cried "Please! Tell me what I can do to make this better?"

"Just…just don't talk to me for a while," he whispered, shaking his head. "And don't worry Rutter, I don't blame you." He walked out, the door closing behind him. Fabian stood in shock

"How does he do that?" he whispered, walking over to Patricia. He turned to her…then frowned. She looked really upset "Patricia? Are you okay?"

"Fine," she murmured, walking out of the door.

**Line Break**

"Mara," Jerome knocked on the door, before opening it "Listen, I don't think I can go tonigh-" he stopped in his tracks upon seeing her. She looked beautiful. She was dressed in a strapless dress, with a white top and black skirt. She smiled at him. "Wow…" he whispered "You look…wow."

Mara smiled at him, her hair was straightening and long, and she swept it out of her eyes, and gave a twirl "Really? Amber chose it, so I'm not-"

"You're beautiful." He cut her off.

Mara blushed and Jerome smiled despite himself. "So," Mara's eyes sparkled "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." Jerome blinked, remembering "Yeah, I don't think I can come tonight." And although it hurt him, he liked to see the look of dismay in Mara's eyes. It made him feel slightly secure, she wanted him to come. She must like him, even slightly.

"Why?" she asked in shock, stepping towards him, and Jerome bit back his smile. She was in heels, so she was only an inch of his height. "What's wrong?"

"Mara…did you not get the text message?"

Mara frowned, thinking, and her eyes lightened with understanding, she shrugged "Yeah, it was a photo of you," she stated. He arched an eyebrow at her

"Yeah…a photo of me _in a dress_,"

"Jerome…you were nine," Mara rolled her eyes "Who cares if you were in a dress for a play?"

Jerome gave a shaky laugh "Thankfully, not you," he shook his head, amazed. "Alright Jaffray, meet you by the door, give me two minutes,"

**Line Break**

Mara's eyes widened as she saw him, he was dressed in a black shirt, his hair brushed forward, that streak of perfect almond running through the golden blond. And he smiled at her, her face flooded with warmth. "You look amazing," she whispered, he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist tentively, and they both walked outside.

**Review?**


	25. Kicking off

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

This was not the plan.

Jerome Clarke had a plan, and this was certainly not it. He planned to be charming and amazing and sweep Mara off her feet so she would fall in love with him in a classic ballroom dance. But this…was not according to plan.

It was a busy party, not Mara's crowd, and he wondered through which person she knew this lot. The music was loud, and the smell of chocolate and perfume was high in the air. But Jerome noticed none of that, as he was dancing with Mara. He was dancing with Mara. Okay, in that right, it was going to plan, but he wasn't sweeping her off her feet, in fact, he could barely stand. Mara had her arms on his shoulders, swaying to the music, moving her hips in ways that could do nothing helpful to a young boy. His hands were limp on her waist, to awestruck to actually do anything. He stood limp.

"Jerome?" Mara asked, sweeping her hair out of her eyes, his eyes flashed to hers immediately, had she caught him staring? "You need to loosen up," she smiled up at him, and Jerome couldn't help but smile back. A reflex now.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that," he chuckled lightly, gripping her waist more firmly and pulling her into him, so their chests were touching. She gasped at the contact, but he led the dance now, and she could only follow. "And here was me thinking you couldn't do parties," he grinned.

Mara blushed "I like to dance."

"Of course," Jerome shrugged "I mean, you're Mara Jaffray, you can do everything, and very _very _well if I may say so," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, and he had no idea where the sudden boldness had come from. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only person in the room who knew him, so he didn't have to pretend to be anyone that he wasn't. He could be himself. "I wonder if there's anything else you're good at?"

Mara looked up at him, and bit her lips, blushing slightly. "Jerome?" she asked, taking a deep breath "There's something I've been meaning to tell you,"

"Yes?" Jerome asked quickly, looking down at her eagerly, his heart beating a million miles a second.

"I…I…well, you see…I really want to…kiss you." She ended very quietly. Jerome's eyes almost popped out of his head. She met them hesitantly, and smiled shyly. She waited for him to lean, but he stood there frozen, shell shocked, so she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, forcing their lips together.

**Line Break**

"Why are you so happy Clarke?" Mick grumbled. Everyone was tired, it was a Monday morning, and it was pouring with rain. They had been pulled out of bed by Trudy and they were all still in their pyjamas. Apart from Jerome, who had come almost skipping into the living room.

Jerome grinned wider "Ah, just glad to be alive I guess," he took his place, taking a bite of toast "Thanks Trudy!" he called. Nearly everyone winced at his loud voice.

"Jerome!" Alfie cried, his head was resting on the table beside his cereal "How are you not tired?"

Jerome opened his mouth to answer the question, but was cut off by Mara's cheery voice "Hello everyone!" she smiled, bounding into the room. She too was in her uniform, and sat beside Nina, pouring herself some orange juice. She looked up to see Jerome smiling at her, and smiled back.

Everyone looked between the two, confused.

"Um…am I missing something?" Nina asked, confused. Patricia winced at the accent, but took a deep breath.

"They went to a party on Saturday," she said. Amber yawned.

"What? Together?" she asked. She didn't get an answer, as Jerome stood, picking up a slice of toast.

"Mara, would you like to walk into school with me?" he asked, sliding on his blazer. Mara finished her juice, picking up a croissant and nodding enthusiastically.

"I would love to," she smiled, and the two held hands, walking out of the door together.

It took a moment for everyone to register what had happened.

But when they did, they all woke up. "What was that?" "Yeah! Way to go Jerome!" "What?" "Aw, Mara liked him" "No way, Jerome liked her for ages" "I should make them a scrap book" "Pretty gross"

Mick slammed his spoon down angrily and everyone stopped gushing. He glared at them all and walked out of the room. For once not caring about food "Jeez. What's up with him?" Alfie asked, sitting up straighter.

Fabian rolled his eyes "He was going to ask Mara out," he sighed "I guess he's angry Jerome got to it first,"

"Why would Mick want to ask out Mara?" Amber frowned, "That doesn't make any sense. I'm right here."

Nina laughed lightly "Mara's pretty too, Amber."

"Well yeah," Amber rolled her eyes "She's pretty. But I'm-"

"Late for school." Trudy reminded as she cleared their plates "Come on now! Off you pop!"

**Line Break**

"Aw, come on guys." Fabian sighed as he pushed his bag on top of the lockers. "Guys!" Mara and Jerome pulled away from each other, and Mara blushed.

"Sorry," she whispered, smiling, she hurried away. Jerome watched after her, a kind smile on his face. Fabian nodded

"She's a good influence on you," he stated truthfully, standing beside him. Jerome's eyes flickered down to the brunette

"Sure, stutter-rutter."

Fabian laughed lightly "Maybe I'll ask her to fix your name calling problem." Jerome laughed too. Before frowning

"So, Fabian. How's the whole Joy situation?" his voice deepened in concern. But Fabian couldn't be sure if it was sincere or not. "I mean, you thought she was missing right? Any leads? Is Trixie right? Is it Nina?"

Fabian froze. He had forgotten. He had forgotten that Joy had gone missing! How was that even possible?! She had been his best friend! He shook his head, he had been busy, that's all. But how come Jerome remembered and he didn't? "It's not Nina, but we have no leads for Joy, can you think of anything?"

Jerome shrugged, pressing his lips together "Sorry mate," his eyebrows raised as he spotted Alfie waving frantically "Gotta go. And hey, don't worry about it, she's fine." He walked over to Alfie who had somehow gotten his foot stuck in the broken floorboard.

Fabian sighed, stood where he was. Before Nina waved at him from across the hall. It gave Fabian a weird feeling in his stomach, was Nina the reason he was forgetting about Joy? Was that a good thing? Or not? He shook his head again, no, he was just gonna focus on school work, it was the only thing that made sense in his life anymore. A kind Jerome? An angry Mick? Jerome and Mara a couple? Joy disappearing? Nina a total mystery?

No, homework made sense. Even if it was Physics.

**Line Break**

Patricia looked down at her phone, and pursed her lips, pondering whether she should in fact press send. She needed to make it up to Jerome….but surely it should be in person. She rolled her eyes at herself, she could never apologize in person. She hit send, closing her phone, there, she's done it. Couldn't erase it now.

Even if she wanted to.

**Short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed**

**x**


	26. Jealousy

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"That's a pretty locket." Fabian smiled. Nina tucked it into her jumper immediately.

"Thanks," she whispered, returning to making notes. Fabian sighed, wanting to make conversation with her. He tried to rattle his brain to think of suitable questions. And suddenly, he leaned back in his chair, remembering

_Fabian was sat out by the front of the grass on the trimmed green grass. The sun shining as he read his book. He didn't care that people would walk past him and think he was a total nerd, he liked it here._

_Joy and Patricia sat beside him "Hey Fabes," Joy greeted, grinning. He blushed smiling back._

_"Hey…what are you doing here?"_

_"Ugh…you looked like a total loner so we came to keep you company," Patricia grumbled, stretching her legs, and leaning back to feel the sun on her face._

_"No," Joy whacked Patricia's arm, smiling apologetically at Fabian, as she turned her body around to face him "Just wanted to talk to you, that's all," she smiled. Fabian grinned, amazed that someone as beautiful as Joy would be taking the time to talk to him._

_"Sure….about what?" he frowned, mentally slapping himself, he was no good at this._

_"Well…" Joy thought, reaching over to pick up his book that he had dropped by his side "Let's see what Fabes is reading," she grinned, turning to read the title. She laughed loudly "Moons of the universe?" she laughed, patting his shoulder "Fabes!"_

_"Hey! In my defence it's actually really interesting," Joy nodded her head sarcastically, Fabian laughed "No! I'm serious! Here-" he opened the book to a page near the end, and showed Joy a picture, her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly hid it._

_"Lame." She stated, smiling. Fabian pointed at her_

_"No! I saw you! I saw you! You're impressed," he smiled victoriously._

**(taken from chapter 6, first hug)**

It made his heart ache for a moment, but then he took a deep breath, scanning Nina's desk. "What book are you reading?"

Nina pulled it out, and read the cover aloud to him "The tower," she smiled "Have you read it?" she turned to him and Fabian grinned, he's gotten it right, he was having a conversation with a beautiful girl.

"No I haven't, what's it about?"

**Line Break**

Mara frowned, itching her palm "I didn't realise you and Patricia were so close," she sighed. Jerome shook his head, sliding on his phone.

"We're not. I don't know what this sudden bombardment of texts is all about," he frowned, opening the next message "She really wants me to meet her at the house,"

His phone trilled again, Mara's shoulders slumped and she let go of Jerome's hand, standing "Come on, she obviously wants to talk to you,"

Jerome picked up on her disappointed tone immediately, and he stood quickly, clutching her shoulders, bending down and trying to meet her eyes "Mara, nothing is going on with me and Trixie," he whispered.

Mara pulled away "Come on,"

**Line Break**

"Hey guys," Amber grinned, she and Mick came down the stairs of Anubis House as Jerome and Mara walked in. Alfie walked into the entrance hall from their room

"Hey man," he high-fived Jerome "Hey Mara, you treating Jerome right?" everyone laughed, and Mara smiled

"Of course Alfie," she turned to kiss Jerome gently on the cheek. Jerome grinned, it had only taken a few minutes to convince her that absolutely nothing was going on. Jerome realised he and Mara weren't so different after all, they both got jealous, easily.

"Hey guys," Fabian and Nina walked in.

"Have you asked her out then?" Mick asked, the six of them turned to look at Fabian.

"Asked her what?" Fabian asked her in a high pitched voice. Mick and Amber winced, Mara looked away, Jerome and Alfie laughed, and Nina's face burned.

"He totally fancies you," Jerome chuckled, Alfie nodded along.

"Fancied?" Nina repeated frowning "What does that mean?"

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Patricia's loud voice cut them all off. It was coming from the living room, but when they all walked in, there was no one there. "Just…just sit on the couch!" she demanded. Jerome frowned, looking over by the door, Fabian seemed to have the same idea. The seven of them all sat down.

"Um…Patricia, why are you hiding behind the door?"

There was a sigh, and Patricia stepped out.

Mick, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Nina all burst out laughing. Amber and Mara watched in pure horror. She was dressed in a cheerleading outfit, obviously not hers, with a giant 'Sorry Jerome' on the front, she was holding pom poms, and her hair was in pigtails.

"Give me a S!" she called, she was blushing profusely and everyone kept laughing so you could barely hear her. Jerome tried to stop, but he couldn't contain himself "Give me an O! Give me an S! Give me an S! Give me a Y! What have you got? Sorry!" she lifted one leg into the air and almost fell over. She started to spell it again, and Jerome raised his hands, clutching his sides because it hurt so much.

Alfie was on the ground, laughing his head off, Fabian had his eyes shut tightly, shaking with laughter. Nina just found it funny. Mick was howling his head off. **(get it? Howling? Because he's in wolfblood? I thought it was funny...) **

"Trix Trix Trix!" Jerome cut her off, managing to stand, still laughing "Oh god, stop it please! I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

Patricia stopped

"M-My god," he gasped for breath, a smile still gracing his face "What was that for?"

"About embarrassing you the other day," she said "I felt really bad about it." She continued quietly. Jerome straightened up, becoming serious.

"Really?" he whispered, jumping over the arm chair "Trixie, you didn't have to," he smiled at her "Totally forgiven," he hugged her tightly.

Mara's nostrils flared and she left the room. Amber understood before anyone else, after all, this was her area of expertise, and followed after her. Nina then realised, standing and following the girls. Fabian stopped laughing once he noticed Nina was gone, before clearing his throat

Jerome turned and frowned, when Fabian spoke "Jerome, Mara just ran ou-"

The blond boy immediately wrenched himself away from Patricia, running a hand through his hair frustrated "Man! I completely forgot!" he wanted to kick himself, he headed for the door

"Don't go after her!" Mick stopped him "She's up there with Amber, Amber will kill you!"

Alfie nodded "Although….that'd be a good fight,"

Mick laughed, and Jerome rolled his eyes "Hilarious Alfie." He grumbled, looking upstairs from the door way "How angry do you think she'll be on a scale from one to ten?"

"I'll check on her," Patricia smiled, heading for the door

"You don't have to do that, Trix," Jerome stopped her "You've done more than en-"

"I'm making it up to you, now accept it, because tomorrow I'm gonna be back to my old self again," Jerome chucked, watching her leave.

"Why so soon?" Alfie called after her, and a pom pom was thrown at his head.

**Review?**


	27. Bribes

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"You can't avoid him forever," Patricia reminded as the two of them walked into school. Mara nodded, biting her lip. Patricia sighed "Listen Mara, I don't like him or anything-"

"I know you don't," Mara said softly, "But what if he likes you?" Patricia opened her mouth to say something, but Mara kept talking "I mean, you've been friends for longer than I can even remember, you have so much in common, with pranking, and flunking and you use to ditch class together all the time…" she paused by her lockers, placing her bag above them "I'm nothing like him, we have absolutely nothing in common."

Patricia pursed her lips "Here's your chance," she whispered, before running off. Mara frowned, about to call after her, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Jerome," she stated, before turning around to see him looking down at her

"Hey beautiful," he whispered. His eyes were wary, but his smile was kind and true. His blond hair flicking down over his eyes. "Sorry about yesterday, I wanted to go after you, but Mi-"

"It doesn't matter," Mara smiled brightly, pushing her hair behind her ear, she took his hand in hers "But…there was something I wanted to talk to you about," the two walked into English together, taking a seat at the back. Jerome watched her eagerly, waiting "Do we have anything in common?"

Jerome blinked, then thought about it. "We balance each other." He said finally.

"We're total opposites-"

"Opposites attract."

"In science," she pressed "But…well…I mean…don't you get bored? Not dating someone who you can do all the things you love with? I don't skip class, I don't prank, I don't play game boys, I don't like zombie movies," she buried her head in her hands, truly self conscious, and Jerome gave a quiet chuckle.

"Don't be silly, Jaffray," he whispered "I like you because you don't skip class, because you don't prank, because you don't play game boys, and we can work on the zombie movies thing," he smiled, and she couldn't help but return it. "Well, now that that's sorted," he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. She kissed back for a moment, before leaning away and blushing. He intwined his fingers with hers, and they both looked up for the start of class.

**Line Break**

"Nina?" Fabian called, he caught up with her as she walked down the path back to Anubis House. She stopped and smiled, waiting for him. Once he reached her side he produced a picture of a young girl, it was an old photo, probably from the 1800's. "I found this," he said, handing it to her.

Nina frowned at the paper "Who is this?" she asked, as they both settled into a slow stroll.

"I don't know," Fabian shrugged "I was hoping you would know," he tried to meet her eyes, but she shook her head "But look," he pointed at the picture "What's that around her neck?" he asked with a smile. Nina focused, and gasped

"The locket!" her hand flew instinctively to her neck, just to make sure it was still there "Fabian!" she high-fived him, she didn't realise he would do the research, she just mentioned that she would like to hear the background of it. "Where did you get this?"

"From the library," he grinned "Everyone shoots that place down, it is a room of knowledge Nina!"

**Line Break**

"What are you two doing?" Jerome asked, watching the two of them crouch down onto the landing, watching Victor's office.

Fabian shhhh-ed him "Be quiet! We're trying to get Victor out of his office," Nina nodded. Jerome rolled his eyes

"Why does everyone in this house make everything more difficult than it needs to be?" he muttered to himself. "£10 Rutter, and I'll get him out,"

Fabian laughed "Yeah right, I'd rather have a pie eating contest against Alfie," Jerome shrugged

"You're loss," he sighed, turning away

"Jerome wait!" Nina called after him. Jerome hid the triumphant smile before he turned around and innocently asked

"Yes Nina?"

"Here," she handed over £10, and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Fabian sighed, and Jerome jogged past them both, they watched eagerly, as he knocked on Victors door.

"Enter," he called gruffly, Jerome opened the door, but didn't step inside, watching the old man "Ah, Jerome, what do you want?"

"I heard a noise coming from the cellar," Jerome stated dryly, Victor's eyes immediately widened.

"What?" he stood, and Jerome leaned back

"Like bottles clinking together or something," he goaded, he and Alfie had broken into the cellar a number of times, that was the only thing down there, bottles filled with vile liquid. Victor pushed past him and raced down the steps. Nina and Fabian came out from behind the alcove and ran inside the office, opening the key cabinet. Jerome watched in interest, leaning over the railing just to make sure Victor didn't come back up "What do you need the key for anyway?" he asked. Fabian swallowed

"None of your business," Fabian sighed. Jerome arched a light eyebrow

"I won't ask again Fabian,"

"We're going up into the attic," Nina explained. Fabian hit himself in the forehead, Nina didn't yet know what Jerome was like. Couldn't she see how easily he lied? How he would do anything for money?

"What for?"

"A date," Nina lied, taking Fabian's hand. Jerome immediately stepped back

"Oh…" he said, suddenly awkward "R-right, I didn't realise you two were…." He shook his head, meeting Fabian's shocked eyes "What about Mercer?"

"I…"

"I'm a lying cheat," Jerome shook his head "But, _classy_ Fabian, classy," he jogged down the steps, he was due to help Mick with fashion advice, he shuddered, he was beginning to sound like Amber.

Mara smiled, walking onto the landing "Hi guys," she smiled "Have you seen Jerome?"

"He just went downstairs," Nina answered smiling. Mara nodded gratefully, jogging down after him.

**Review?**

**AND ALSO IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE VOTE FOR ME IN THE FANFIC OF THE MONTH COMPETITION!**

**Heres the link:**

** : / / . . h t m l**

x


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! Been a while**

**Enjoy!**

"You are a terrible liar, Jerome," she smiled, he scoffed, running a hand through his hair coolly.

"I resent that, I am a brilliant liar," he grinned at her, but she only arched a delicate eyebrow and he sighed "I've been thinking about Joy recently,"

"Oh isn't that something a girlfriend loves to here," she whispered under her breath, sitting down on the bed beside him. He rolled his eyes, continuing.

"I think we should look for her,"

There was silence for a moment.

"Um…Jerome, I hate to be _that person _but you may not have noticed….the earth is kinda large-" he nudged her shoulder and she laughed, before becoming serious. "Of course we should, but Jerome, we have absolutely no clue where to begin! She could be anywhere-"

"What if we use this?" he pulled out Joy's phone from his pocket. And as soon as he did, just as he had predicted, it trilled.

_Use this for what?_

"See?" Jerome nodded, "I can do this," he opened up a new text to send back as a reply "Um…" he typed away at the small buttons "Where can we find Joy?" Mara watched eagerly as the phone buzzed, "It says 'Victor'?" Jerome frowned "Well, let's ask Victor." He stood up, when Mara gripped his arm tightly

"Jerome! What if it means that Victor's taken Joy? I mean…when I was with Fabian and Alfie, that's what they seemed to be considering. They said it was the teachers, and that they were gonna take all of us, and that they had our names on these pieces or plaqs or…something…" she shook her head. Jerome nodded, remembering the conversation he had with Alfie. In their room in the pitch black.

"Oh…" he trailed off, he hadn't considered for a minute that they might be right. "Well then…that's a bit more tricky…"

**Line Break**

"This is the creepiest attic I have ever seen," Nina shuddered, the sunlight making the room look dusty, and filled with too many shadows. Fabian agreed, jumping away from a spider web, Nina shook her head fondly at him. "Thanks for helping me with this,"

"I'm not exactly helping," Fabian murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"Thanks for being here,"

Fabian turned to her, and the blush rose to his cheeks instantly "O-Oh, -y-yeah, s-sure, I-I mean, anything for a friend,"

"Friend," Nina repeated, spitting the word from her mouth, but he didn't notice. She rolled her eyes

**Line Break**

"Woah," Amber stood there shell shocked. Mick kissed her cheek, having recently got back together with her, but that was their pattern. It had left Alfie heart broken.

"What's up babes?"

"Look." She pointed at Jerome and Mara who were sat on the sofa. The blonde haired beauty stared in vain at them. They looked absolutely perfect together. Mara was leaning back, one leg crossed very lady like over the other, a notebook resting on her knee as she jotted things down. Jerome was very close beside her, one arm hanging over her shoulder, watching the her write. But of course, all that boring nonsense isn't what drew Amber Millington in, it was how they looked.

Jerome was wearing a red shirt with dark black tight jeans. And black shoes. His hair brushed forward perfectly, the streak of almond clear, and darker than before, it had been dyed to keep up with the styles, but of course, only Amber would notice that. His eyes were sparkling in the light. And Mara was also dressed in red, the exact same shade of red, a sparkly long top, with a thin black belt around her waist, and black leggings. You would think they had planned it, but it was completely a coincidence.

"They look so good together," Amber sighed. Mick shrugged, eyes resting on Mara for a little too long.

"They look normal." He said, laying the plates for dinner. Amber sighed, watching them longingly. She turned to look at Mick.

"How come you never dress the same as me?" she asked.

"Hey!" Mick cried "I made an effort! I got Jerome to help me decide what to wear!"

"Yes! For like three dates! I want it to become a regular thing!" she stamped her foot "As a good boyfriend, you should be doing this already! Why can't you be more like him?" she pointed at Jerome, turning to face him again, to see that both Mara and Jerome were looking up at her. She blushed "See? Look what you made me say!"

"Well if you like Jerome so much, maybe you should go out with him, instead of me!" Mick cried, storming out of the room. Jerome's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Amber sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder "I think….I just got dumped,"

"Oh Amber," Mara sighed, standing up "Go after him." Amber just stood shell shocked, not quite understanding. "Amber? Are you alright?"

"I'll go," Jerome sighed, leaving the notebook on the sofa and heading down towards Mick and Fabian's room. He knocked on the door once, and as soon as it was opened, a fist flung towards his face, and he was knocked to the ground.

**Review?**

x


	29. Danger

**Hey! Sorry, it's been a while, forgive me! It is my birthday….thanks again Becs…you're awesome. **

**Enjoy!**

"Mick!" Mara screamed, she ran over to Jerome who was now sprawled on the floor. Amber's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because!" Mick cried, kicking the door frame "B-because I'm always being compared to him! B-because I can never beat him! B-Because even though he's a worthless lowlife you love him instead of me!" his face was a mixture of anger and helplessness. Amber wiped her eyes harshly

"I knew it." She whispered "I knew when you were with me you liked her," she pushed past Mick, knocking Mara on the way "And you might have said something Mara."

"I didn't know!" Mara exclaimed, but Amber stropped up the steps. Jerome managed to sit up, a bruise already forming on the side of his handsome face. Mara wrapped her arm around him "Mick," she looked up at him, confused "I don't understand."

"I love you, Mars." He whispered "Don't you understand? I always have-"

"Then why did you date Amber?" her voice wasn't angry, or shocked, now it was just…judgemental and confused.

"Because I thought you might get jealous and start liking me," he whispered sadly, his blond hair flopping into his eyes.

"You thought I'd like you, because you played one of my best friends? You thought I'd like you because you made her hate me?" her voice raised an octave "You thought I'd like you, after you punched my boyfriend in the face?" Jerome couldn't help but smile

"She owned you, Mick," he whispered under his breath, Mick glared at him, but Mara continued

"I did like you Mick. I did. I truly did. But not anymore." She shook her head at him, disappointment written across the frown on her face. She helped Jerome stand up, and towards his room. Mick watched them, burying his face in his hands, not knowing what to do.

**Line Break**

"What are you two whispering about?" Mick grumbled, he sat down beside Fabian. Fabian and Nina stopped talking immediately

"Nothing!" Fabian said quickly. Mick frowned, turning away from them. Fabian turned to Nina with a sigh "So…what was that flash of light up there last night?"

"I have no idea," Nina admitted "I think it had something to do with the ring," she patted her pocket, to signal to him that she had it.

"Morning," Patricia strolled in happily. Nina, Fabian, Mick and Alfie all looked up in shock.

"Hey Trixie," Alfie greeted carefully "Why are you so happy?"

"Because," she plonked down in the chair at the end "I got a text from Joy,"

"You what?" Fabian and Mara whispered at the same time, Mara just walking into the room to fetch an icepack for Jerome.

"Yeah, she wants me to meet her tonight-"

"Patricia." Mara shook her head violently "You can't go-"

"Why not?"

"What if it's not Joy!" Fabian stood, and Nina followed his heel. "You can't know that it's her-"

"Caller ID," she shrugged, and Mara shook her head in confusion. But that didn't make sense, because she and Jerome had Joy's phone, it couldn't have been sent. "I'm gonna meet her in the park tonight."

"We'll come with you." Mick offered dumbly, unaware to the conspiracy theories that were running through everyone else's heads.

"Not a bad idea," Alfie suggested "I mean, the buddy system?"

"She told me to come alone," Patricia frowned "But I guess…"

**Line Break**

"Right." Jerome sighed "Well that is weird." He looked down at the phone in his hands "So, this isn't Joy's phone then?" Mara shrugged, massaging her temples, sat on the side of the bed while he lay down, the ice pack resting on his face.

"I guess not, and I mean…the Joy on the back could just be the actual word Joy, it doesn't have to be a name-"

"But what about the contact list?" Jerome handed her the phone and Mara checked it, it had all the right names, Alfie, Fabian, her, Jerome, Mick, Patricia, Amber. "So, how come Patricia's saying she knew the caller idea? How many Joy Mercer's are there in the world? With the same phone number? Who both know a Patricia?"

"It's a pretty big world,"

**Line Break**

Jerome tugged his coat tighter around him, tiptoeing to Mara's room, when the door opened, she was also dressed in warm clothes. "What are you doing?" he whispered

"All of us are going with Patricia," she reminded him

"I know. I didn't know you were going," his words contradicted themselves, but he didn't care, his eyes were wide and urgent "Mara, you can't be serious. You're not going-"

"Why not? Patricia and Joy are my best friends-"

"It could be dangerous," he insisted

"Which is why I'm going in the first place, come on Jerome, we're all going, we'll all be safe." She tiptoed and kissed him softly, tugging on his hand for them to meet the rest of the Anubis students outside. Jerome frowned, letting her drag him along, worry etched into his features.

**Line Break**

"You can't do this!" Joy exclaimed, staring at the computer screen in horror "You can't!"

"Shhh darling," her father rested his hand on her shoulder "We just need to find out how much they know, we're not gonna hurt them, we're just negotiating, right Daphne?"

"Of course Geff, don't worry Joy, it's gonna be alright,"

**Line Break**

Jerome's nostrils flared as they all walked through the night. His eyes on Mara, then scanning the surroundings, then on Mara again, she was far too relaxed, he noted. What if someone reached out from behind a tree and grabbed her- he sped up, so he was right on her heels, being careful not to stand on the back of her shoes, girls hated it when that happened. He would know.

There was a rustling up ahead and Jerome's ears sharpened and he frowned, listening, it was an owl, he sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, he wrapped an arm around Mara, who simply smiled up at him, completely clueless to the danger that surrounded them all.

**Review? My Birthday gift?**

**x**


	30. Love?

**It's been too long. But only two weeks until summer for me! My sister's already off…grrr**

**Enjoy!**

"Dead end." Patricia growled, plonking herself onto the sofa. Everyone was back, and they had found nothing in the woods, much to Jerome's relief. What if they had found something? How could he have protected Mara?

Victor was asleep upstairs, and it was 2:00pm, it gave Mara a weird feeling being downstairs against the rules.

"Maybe it was a student from another house playing a cruel trick?" Mara suggested, sitting beside her. Patricia sighed, shaking her head, standing away from her seven house mates.

"Something's happened to her!" she cried "Don't you see it? And you're all forgetting because of Nina!" Nina shook her head, refusing to step down this time

"Maybe something happened to your friend- I don't know what Patricia, but stop accusing me!" she cried. Patricia glared at her

"It's all a bit coincidental, right Fabian?"

Fabian said nothing, standing beside Nina, and Patricia, sensing she had lost the argument, stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"She's a bit weird," Alfie grinned ironically, jumping over the counter into the kitchen. Jerome rolled his eyes at his friend, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, having the same idea as his best friend.

"Midnight feast!" he and Alfie called in unison, high-fiving. They began unloading the fried and cupboards off all the good choclately sugary things. Everyone agreed happily, forming a small circle around the fireplace as Jerome and Alfie chucked food into the centre.

"Actually," Nina headed for the door as Jerome and Alfie came to sit down, arms full of sweets and crisps, and a bucket of yogurt that Jerome had told Alfie to put back. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep,"

"Don't go, Nina," Alfie called

"Yeah," Jerome nodded "Patricia's being a bit of a…loser face. Don't listen to her,"

"Stay," Fabian said quietly. Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder

"You are rather funny Nina, and we need another girl down here, otherwise me and Mara will get overloaded with boyishness,"

"Nina?" Mara offered her the spot between her and Amber. Nina wanted to smile. They were accepting her. They wanted her, and it was almost felt like she was part of the family. But Patricia loathed her.

"It's fine guys, thanks anyway," and she turned and left. Jerome and Alfie dumped all their stuff in the middle, Mick grabbed some eagerly.

"I'll go and try to get her back," Mara smiled, Jerome nodded at her, and she ran off.

**Line Break**

"Nina?" Mara said quietly, she spotted Nina in the bathroom, the door was open. "Are you alright?"

"I just don't want to be the person that replaces Joy. That's not fair-"

"Only Patricia feels that way. Please," Mara smiled at her "Come and eat with us, in the middle of the night, probably to get caught by Victor and get put into a detention."

Nina laughed, taking Mara's hand.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Mara hushed him as she listened to the monotonous teacher drone on. Jerome grinned beside her, and moved to sit even closer beside her. His entire left side was touching her right side, and Mara felt her breathing hitch.

"Making you uncomfortable?" he whispered breathily into her ear. He snaked his left arm around her waist, to hold her left hand. Mara kept writing, trying to ignore him. "Why don't you relax? You've revised for this class anyway." Mara turned to look pointedly at him

"Is this what you're going to be like in every lesson now?"

"You're my girlfriend." He shrugged simply, admiring the blush that covered her cheek. "I'm never leaving your side."

Mara arched a delicate eyebrow, and couldn't help but smile "I'm never gonna get any work done with you around,"

"I can see that," Jerome grinned, looking down at her work. Mara looked down, to see that her last bullet point said 'Jerome'. "You write what you think- you're thinking of me." His smile was victorious and cocky, but he was happy.

"You do listen in Psychology," she leaned back, comfortable in his arms, abandoning her notes.

The boring lecturer noticed out of the corner of his eyes, and although he said nothing, Mr Haymes made a mental note.

**Line Break**

"Patricia?" Mick asked, confused. He had been jogging as a warm up for football, and spotted the red headed goth pixie sitting alone in the woods "What are you doing?" he was sweating, and his face was red, but he had good stamina.

"Waiting." She whispered.

Mick stepped through the thick branches "For Joy?"

"For someone who can answer my questions."

Mick stepped slightly closer to her, and it was then that he saw the tears staining her cheeks. "Patricia?" he knelt in front of her, for she was sitting on a log, and tried to meet her eyes "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone, Meathead."

Mick propelled himself away from her, as if he had been burnt. And glared at her, lifting the branches "You're just like Jerome," he muttered angrily "Someone tries to offer you any bit of help and you hurt them to shove them away." He jogged away, shaking his head in disgust.

"Mick!" Patricia called after him, but he was gone. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and was even more hopeless than before.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Alfie asked quietly "What do you think of Amber and I?"

"I think you should wait a while- she's obviously still hung up on Mick." Jerome yawned, he was texting Mara on his bed, just stopping her from doing her science homework.

"She treats me like her boyfriend. But…are we actually dating?"

Jerome sighed, looking up from his phone "Alfie, you've liked her ever since we first came here. Ask her out, what's the worst that could happen? She rejects you? Yeah, and then you continue being friends. No one can stay mad at you for more than a day."

"Jerome…I think I love her." Alfie met Jerome's wide eyes, and he tried to explain himself "Do you love Mara?"

"…I-I don't know," he admitted bashfully "But I know I've liked her for a really long time, and I can't imagine life without her. She's…something else. I know that much."

"I _love _her," Alfie said "I always will."

"Alfie," Jerome's voice became deeper with worry, and he set down his phone, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed to look at Alfie "Don't say that."

"Why not? I'll love her, forever and ever,"

"And if she does reject you? You have to move on. You can't live in this one sided love for her forever."

"So you'll never love Mara?" Alfie asked quietly, looking at his brother, his mentor "Because you'll never be sure it'll last."

"I hadn't given it that much thought," Jerome admitted, collapsing onto his bed. The phone buzzed beside him.

And he ignored it.

**Review?**

**x**


	31. Mixed?

**Hey! Love your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome couldn't face her.

He walked into the dining room the next morning and just the sight of her sent a terrible pain running through him. How long had he liked her? How long had he wished for this to happen between them? And through that entire time, he wasn't even sure if he loved her? Then what was the point, the point of it all? And he could feel that he might love her, he could feel a stupid gate just in front of his wrongly used heart, and the damn key was trust. And he just didn't have enough.

"Morning," she smiled up at him, another pain.

"Morning." He muttered much less brightly under his breath, grabbing a green apple and leaving the room.

"He's in a bad mood," Mick noted, he was the only other person sat at the table, opposite Mara. "Beginning to act like himself again,"

Mara rolled her eyes "You didn't seem in the best mood last night, either," she said, trying to change the subject "What happened during your training session?"

Mick was reminded why he liked Mara so much. So observant and caring, being considerate after he just made a horrible comment about her boyfriend. "It was nothing Mars, I'm just a little worried about Trixie."

"We all are," Mara sympathised "We can't understand what we're going through," she looked down at her cereal, so Mick stood, picking up his bag.

"Hey, since your boyfriend ditched you, how about I accompany Lady Mara to school?" he bowed, and his heart raced at her laugh.

"I would be honoured, Sir Mick," she curtseyed, following him out.

Amber watched with curious eyes "Isn't that weird Alfie?"

"Yeah." He echoed, although he had no idea what she was talking about. "What's weird?"

She sighed, turning to him "Mick and Mara."

He laughed "No, it's Jerome and Mara, although I'm not sure how long it's gonna last," he picked up his bag to leave and Amber's ears pricked at the very sound of gossip. She grabbed Alfie's arm and he felt tingles shoot through his whole body

"Why? What did Jerome tell you?"

And Alfie would have done anything for her in that moment. "He says he isn't sure if he even loves Mara."

"O-M-G!" Amber screeched at the top of her voice "I knew the perfect couple couldn't be that perfect! This is brilliant, Alfie! Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and raced out of the house.

Alfie stood there dazed, pleased with what had just happened.

**Line break**

"Jerome?" Mara asked, she walked into class early, and he was sat right at the back "Are you alright." He nodded curtly, and Mara frowned, and she felt the need to ask for the first time "Can I sit here?"

"I'm actually saving that seat for, Alfie. Sorry." His response was short, but polite. Mara nodded, unsure about what was going on, but not about to press it now, she sat in the row just in front of Jerome, and Mick immediately walked up to her, sensing an opportunity. Jerome watched with wolf eyes.

"Can I sit here, Mars?"

Mara smiled up at him, not feeling so lonely and rejected anymore. Someone wanted to sit by her. And yes it was girly and insecure thing to feel, but everyone's felt that way at some point. "Sure, Mick."

He sat down beside her, pulling out his file. Mara laughed upon seeing it "What?"

"Nothing, I just think it's really great," the file depicted Trotsky aiming a football at the goalkeeper, Stalin. "It fits in with History but shows you have a personality,"

Mick grinned at her, "Your file's plain, Mara," he complained, pulling it towards him. He pulled out a black pen "Let's decorate it to your personality,"

"You sound like Amber," Mara grinned

Mick rolled his eyes "Oh god, don't say that."

**Line Break**

"Amber," Jerome nodded at her, trying to side step her. He was around the back of the school, the damp and dirty alley that led towards the woods. "What are you doing?"

"I _know _you don't love, Mara." She stated victoriously. Jerome's eyes widened in complete shock, and he couldn't even conceal it.

"I-I never said I didn't love her, I said I wasn't sure-"

"I wonder how Mara will feel, if I told her," Amber placed a hand insincerely over her heart "Gosh, wouldn't it just break her? Wouldn't it just send her into this crumbling depression, or worse," Amber's voice dropped, becoming a delicate whisper "She might just run to Mick, who would pick up the pieces, and bring her back."

"What do you want, Millington?" Jerome's voice was strained and tears were gleaming in his eyes but he blinked them away before they were noticeable "What the hell can I give you that you don't already have?"

"Jerome Clarke," the way she said his name, was ironically, very Clarke like. She enunciated every syllable, and her blue eyes glittered. "You've hit on every girl that was somewhat attractive at this school, pulled them all, asked them out, made each one feel like a princess until you're done with them."

"I use to do that," Jerome reminded "I don't anymore."

"Beside's the point." Amber snapped "What I'm wondering, was why not me?" Jerome stepped back at the words, but Amber continued "Was I not pretty enough? Was I that irritating that even the old Jerome Clarke- couldn't look at me-"

"I couldn't hit on you Amber!" Jerome cried. Just as Mara walked past, she ducked behind the wall and listened in complete horror. "Jesus Christ! Amber! God, when I first came don't you think I liked you? Don't you think I wanted to hit on you? But I couldn't!"

"Why not? Why the hell wasn't I good enough-"

"Because Alfie was in love with you!" he cried finally. Running his hand through his hair "I'm not in love with Mara, but Alfie's crazy about you! He always has been! So you were off limits!"

"Well what if there was a time when I didn't like Alfie?" Amber screamed. And she remembered that time. When she was 14 years old and Jerome was the best looking guy in the world, and he was intelligent and he dressed well, he was everything Amber Millington wanted in a boyfriend back then. And during those first tortuous teenage years she had watched him flirt and date every other girl but her and it had killed her inside. No wonder she preferred the dumber ones the next time round.

"What?" Jerome whispered, and he understood everything about Amber Millington in that second. She was a Barbie doll, she was Barbie doll who wanted her Ken and she had no idea who that was. "Are you telling me, that there was time where I liked you and you liked me?"

"There was a time when I thought you were the one." She admitted "And then I got over you, and I was with Mick but that wasn't right. And now with Alfie I don't feel quite there. And Jerome, it all leads back to you and it breaks my heart that we never even got the chance to see what we would be like together!"

"Amber," Jerome whispered, he stepped towards her, "Alfie's crazy about you. He's my best friend-"

"But don't you think you dating Mara while you like me is hypocritical? It could hurt her-"

"I don't like you though Amber!" he cried, "At least…I thought I didn't…but now-" the bell shrilled loudly, and Jerome turned and sprinted away. Amber turned and headed back, and Mara Jaffray slid down the wall and sobbed her heart out.

**Line Break**

It was getting dark. All the Anubis House students sat around the table after dinner, all their eyes on Mara's empty seats.

"I'm getting really worried," Nina admitted, wringing her hands. Fabian placed a hand reassuringly on her arm and Patricia rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I'll go look for her," Jerome said finally, standing up, Amber stood with him.

"Don't." everyone looked at her, but Jerome understood what she was saying. She was afraid that Jerome would hurt Mara, because Jerome was…confused and conflicted.

"I'll go," Mick glared at all of them "It's a good thing Mara's actually got a friend to help her out."

"Hey!" Alfie stood too "I'll go," and the two boys left the house.

**Line Break**

Whether it was fate, or luck, or unluckyness depending on how you looked at it. It was Alfie Lewis who found her first. Sitting against a wall, crying. "Mara," he whispered, sitting beside her. He wrapped his arm around her in the darkness, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Alfie," she cried, burying her face in her knees "Jerome doesn't love me."

Alfie stiffened instantly "W-what makes you think that?"

"He said so. He said so! And he said that he likes Amber, but he could never ask her out because you loved her." Alfie was shaking his head "And Alfie," she whispered "I have a very bad feeling that Amber likes him back."

And Alfie jumped to a very bad conclusion. Was that why Jerome had warned him yesterday? About loving Amber forever? "Why?" he whispered, Mara turned towards him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her "I don't think Amber's even looked at me once in that way,"

"Don't worry, Alfie," Mara whispered, looking up at him, and Alfie finally saw what Jerome had been seeing. The beautiful woman that Mara Jaffray was. No longer was she just a bookworm "One day, someone you deserve will look at you in the way you want,"

Alfie Lewis leaned down and kissed Mara softly.

And Mara kissed him back.

**Line Break**

"Mara's dumped me." Jerome whispered, collapsing onto Amber's bed. "She heard everything I said. And…she's now with Alfie." He shook his head "God this is like a bad drama series."

"It's about to get worse." Amber said, sitting beside him. "I like you,"

"Amber," he groaned, sitting up, startled at just how close to her he was. "We don't…go."

"That's just it," Amber laughed "We go perfectly. And not just in what we care about, but in how we were raised. My mum walked out on us, and I could never pleased my dad-" Jerome kissed her, and Amber Millington, was finally happy.

**Ew! I know, but in order for their relationship to grow, jara need a LITTLE break. Don't worry, it hurts me to write as much as it must hurt you to read!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	32. Surely Switched

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Weirdest thing ever." Mick stated upon walking into the living room. Mara and Alfie were on the sofa, Jerome and Amber looking through a fashion magazine. Fabian and Nina playing a game of chess, and Patricia was sat at the table.

"I rather like Mara and Alfie," she said admiringly "They're both sickeningly sweet."

Mara smiled, Alfie was actually really nice. Not just a really loud and weird. "And then the Doctor took Rose to an alternate universe and told her, basically, that she could stay with his clone, who was you know-"

"Created in war, so he was just like the Doctor when they first met- oh!" Everything clicked in Mara's head and Alfie nodded victoriously. Mara whacked his shoulder "Alfie- you're really making me appreciate Doctor Who, and you know, most of the science actually fits, do you think any of that stuff is actually possible?"

"I think it's all possible," Alfie nodded "I believe in it all, I mean, no one has that sort of imagination, it must be based on something real,"

"Oh I don't know," Mara grinned "You're the type of person who could think something like that up. Your imagination is pretty awesome,"

Alfie glowed happily "Seriously? Thanks Mara,"

"Anyway, tell me what happened to Donna,"

"Well, basically they go back into the Tardis and she sorta starts malfunctioning…" And Alfie continued, happy for the first time in ages. No one really let him go on and on and seemed interested. Jerome would listen for a while, they would discuss theories, but then he would be gone, and Amber just didn't care. Trixie only watched the Doctor Who's with Amy Pond and refused to talk about any other episodes. But Mara, Mara was willing to listen, and he had forgotten how much he could talk.

**Line Break**

"It looks disgusting." Jerome stated. Amber cocked her head

"Good colour choice, but…I suppose…the hat is a bit much."

"Not to mention the fact that the shoes are from the catalogue two years ago," he said sarcastically. And Amber laughed. Amber Millington actually laughed at something Jerome Clarke had said. And it did give Jerome a nice feeling, a feeling of appreciation.

Amber leaned forward and pressed her pink and glossy lips to his. And it felt like everything Amber had always wanted. The handsome prince had finally fallen for the beautiful princess. She felt him raise his hand and place it on the back of her neck, being very mindful of the straight blond hair. And she melted.

Mara and Alfie watched sadly. When Alfie stood, offering Mara his hand and the two left.

Nina and Fabian watched the whole thing. And Nina shook her head "Mara and Jerome belong together."

"I'm not so sure," Fabian admitted "Amber and Jerome seem to be as shallow as each other,"

Nina frowned at him "Amber's not shallow,"

"Nina. She only cares about how she looks, literally Nina. Nothing else."

"She wants to find her prince Charming."

"Well Jerome definitely fits that position," Fabian rolled his eyes.

**Line Break**

It was Jerome that pulled away. He pulled away and looked down at Amber Millington. "I…I've never…" his arms were tight on her waist, and he licked his lips "I never thought we would be together."

Amber looked up at him, blue eyes twinkling "I knew we would."

"Really?" Jerome's voice broke "I've…I've never been with a girl who wanted to be with me first. I've always…you know, liked them in advance."

"Have I proven my trust?" she asked, hands sliding up his chest. Jerome nodded and she tiptoed, kissing him again "We belong together."

"Jerome. Amber." Alfie greeted stiffly. They pulled apart, and Jerome managed a smile

"H-hey mate."

Alfie's eyes shone with sadness, and he turned to Amber "We didn't even properly break up, Ambs."

"What do you care? You've got Mara now,"

Alfie turned to Jerome at this "Jerome? Don't you care about Mara now? At all?"

"She's got you," Jerome nodded "I'm happy knowing that. But Alfie, you banned me from Amber, I'm a teenage boy, that's gonna make me want her."

**Line Break**

"Ready?" Alfie grinned, barely containing his glee. Mara bit her lip, but nodded, holding the string tightly. The door opened and she pulled hard, the green gloop fell all over Jerome. She and Alfie high fived, laughing loudly.

Jerome's eyes were wide with shock, and then got even wider as he saw Mara standing there. "You…got me." He said finally.

"Totally did!" Alfie grinned, he grabbed Mara's hand, handing her a water gun "Water fight outside, right now?"

"Prepare to get drenched."

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Mick?" Jerome spat in disgust "You cheated on me with _Mick?" _

"I…I'm sorry!"

"No, Amber!" Jerome shook his head "We're through!" his voice rose "I left everything for you! I left the girl I now realise I love, I betrayed my best friend, I changed my outlook how I acted and then you have the audacity to go and cheat on me with the one guy I hate most in the world!"

"I was drunk! It was a party!" Amber ran to him, eyes wide and desperate "You're my prince."

"No, Amber," his voice was more quietly, and he took both her hands "I've never been your prince. You're a Princess, and I'm a Prince, but we're from two different fairytales."

"You're the only one." She cried, tears falling from her eyes "Who's ever made me feel happy,"

"Because you never gave anyone else a chance."

**Line Break**

"Sorry mate," Alfie sighed, placing a hand on his friends shoulder "That's rough."

"Should've seen it coming." He rolled his eyes. "God, I was so stupid to think she was the one. The one who would never leave me," he stood up, running his hand through his hair "I'll tell you Alfie, my philosophy has always been right. Never trust a damn person."

"Not sure about that," Alfie collapsed onto his bed, when their door opened. "Hey Mara," Alfie grinned upon seeing her "How's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"I'll ask her when I see her," Mara replied with a blush, when she spotted Jerome "Oh hey, Jerome. I heard about the breakup…are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered, watching her. He realised now, that what he felt for her was love. And now she was dating his best friend and they were happy. "Kinda…you know…couldn't hold on anymore."

Mara nodded sympathetically, before turning to her boyfriend "Come on, Alfie. The movie starts in half an hour,"

"What you guys seeing?" Jerome asked, Alfie picked up his coat, and handed the tickets to Mara

"Man of Steel,"

"Mara- you hate that sort of super hero stuff," Jerome said weakly. Mara smiled brightly at him

"Alfie makes them all worth watching, he's a very good commentator,"

"To all those who dare listen," he grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

**Line Break**

"You have to break up with her." Jerome said as soon as Alfie walked back into their bedroom three hours later. Alfie stared at him blankly. "Mara."

"What?" he took of his coat, kicking off his shoes

"I'm in love with her. I've realised it, and Alfie, man, you've gotta break up with her."

Alfie laughed as if Jerome was insane "Jerome- I really like her, we've been seeing each other for five weeks now, what's your problem? Everything's going great,"

"I'm _in love _with her." Jerome said, as if that made all the difference in the world "You know I've never been able to feel that way-"

"Oh, let's see, you want me to back off because you love her? Well- when I loved Amber you didn't back off. Actually, you stole her off me and dated her!" Alfie glared at him "And I like Mara, I like her and I treat her a lot better than you ever did. She likes me and god Jerome! She's happier than she's been for a long time! How dare you think you can just boss me about-"

"You love Amber!" Jerome cried "You always have, Mara won't be able to replace her in your heart-"

"She already has." Alfie stated darkly. "Mara's who I'm with, and she's who I want. I'm not breaking up with her, just because you can't make up your own damn mind, Jerome."

"Fine," Jerome shrugged simply "Then I'll just tell her my feelings, she'll come back to me. I mean, she likes me more than she ever liked you."

Alfie smirked, Alfie smirked a Jerome worthy smirk, "Didn't you see the way she looked at you earlier? She just sees you as a friend Jerome, nothing more. You kinda blew any chance you had at a relationship for her, when you dumped her for Amber and confessed how you didn't love her."

**Line Break**

"Morning Mara," Jerome said brightly. He and Alfie were the only two downstairs, apart from Mara now, it was early, too early for a Saturday Morning. Alfie glared at him

"Hey," Mara greeted, leaning down and kissing Alfie's cheek "And hello Alfonzo, the best magician in the world,"

Alfie grinned triumphantly and Jerome wanted to be sick. "Morning Mara, my most beautiful assistant," Alfie stood to pull her chair out for her, and Mara blushed prettily. Jerome's heart wrenched

"Guys, cut out the lovey dovey stuff, grieving over here." Was the only thing Jerome could come up with. Mara immediately stopped

"Oh sorry Jerome, you poor thing," she reached over, patting his arm comfortingly "Amber should never have cheated on you-"

"She cheated on you?" Alfie asked in shock "What seriously? With who?"

"Alfie." Mara scolded

"Mick." Jerome answered, and Alfie's eyes widened with understanding as why Jerome had taken it so harshly. He hated Mick. A million times more than Alfie did.

"Did she apologise?" Mara asked, and Jerome nodded "Well we can't ask for more. As long as she regrets it, and he was drunk," she rolled her eyes "I keep reminding them we're all under age,"

Alfie smiled, taking her hand "Need to be more assertive Mara,"

Jerome watched the happy couple, and he knew, he would have to get Mara back.

He couldn't live without her.

**Review?**

**x**


	33. Lying

**Hey! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You are all awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara spun Alfie so that his back hit the wall, and she kissed him harder, Alfie ran his hands through her glossy black hair and kissed down her jaw line. "You're so beautiful," he muttered to her, he loved Mara's blush and pushed her hair back, kissing her softly.

"EW!" Jerome yelled, lifting his arms to cover his eyes "I sleep in here, don't really wanna see you two…together." He shuddered, trying to act like it was mere boyish disgust. But Jerome was hurting. He was in great pain.

"Are you alright, Jerome?" Mara asked worriedly "You've been a lot more…snappy than normal,"

"Sorry," he said quickly "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"

Mara laughed in surprise "No! Don't worry, I mean we all have off days. And you've just broken up with your Princess," Jerome felt his heart stop beating, Mara knew the nickname he had given Amber, or rather, the nickname Amber had asked he call her. Mara knew…and she didn't even care.

"She wasn't my Princess," Jerome said truthfully, looking Mara right in the eyes "She never was-"

"Come on, Mara," Alfie took her hand, opening the door so they could leave quickly before Jerome ruined everything "Let's go."

"Mara!" Jerome called, they both turned, and Jerome looked up at her beautiful face, and she was happy, and Alfie was happy and why couldn't he just leave the two of them alone and go grovelling back to Amber? Maybe it was his destiny to be unhappy, maybe this was his fate. And Amber was…alright. A little too loud and not as intelligent as he liked, but she was pretty enough, and he could settle. And then he was disgusted at the way he was viewing Amber.

Maybe he was just going to die alone.

"Nothing," he said after a long silence "Sorry, you two go…have fun,"

**Line Break**

_You go to sleep on your own, and you wake each day with your thoughts, and it scares you being alone, it's a last resort…Oh oh you got to sleep on your own! _Jerome pulled the headphones out of his ears rather harshly, and collapsed in the chair in the drama room, rubbing his face. Damn song. (**real song by the way, by my favourite band, Bastille, check it out, it's called Sleep Song) **He looked at the ready chess game in front of him, and moved the pawn two places forward.

Mara moved her pawn, parallel, and Jerome looked up in shock "Oh hey," she gave her a weak smile.

Mara smiled back brightly "You looked lonely, and I haven't had a good game in a while,"

Jerome grinned, moving his other pawn, to let the rook free in a few moves time "Alfie can't play,"

"I know," Mara shrugged as if it didn't matter, and this irritated Jerome slightly "He's much better at you know…fantasy games, he's a very live in the moment person, and for chess…you're sorta gotta live two steps forward. But we all have our talents."

"Yeah," Jerome watched her move, and knew she was playing tactically "Looks like someone is playing to win,"

Mara smiled at him "Any chance to beat _the _Jerome Clarke."

And she did. Three times. Jerome claimed to let her win, and the two walked home slowly in the late evening dusk, laughing and sharing a packet of sweets. "I've missed this," Mara admitted, and Jerome looked down at her "You know…our friendship. Amber and Alfie are quite distracting."

"You and Alfie…" Jerome pondered aloud "You really like each other," he let out a short laugh "No one saw it coming, I can assure you that,"

Mara let out a light laugh "It was a bit unpredictable, but then again so was our relationship,"

"Do you ever think about it?" Jerome asked quickly "The relationship that everyone saw coming and then ended in less th-"

"Jerome." Mara looked up at him firmly "You're upset that Amber's moving on, and rightly so, but don't go digging up the past. We ended a while ago-"

"Because I made a really stupid mistake." Jerome stopped walking, and Mara kept on a few paces, before reluctantly turning around. "Mara, the things I said, I was so stupid, I love you! I'm still head over heels and I would do anything you asked me too because I love you!" Mara stared at him sadly. These were the words. The words she had always wanted to hear from him, but now…she wanted to hear those words from Alfie. "The whole Amber thing…that was…a complete mistake and I broke it off with her! I broke it off with her to be with you!"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" Mara cried "Jerome! Alfie is your best friend, I'm happy, I'm in a relationship! What are you hoping for? That I'll drop everything and run into our arms? This is _high school! _Drama happens and we get over it! We don't fester in the past!"

"You're lying!" Jerome called darkly as she turned to start walking away. She stopped, but didn't dare look at him "Jaffray, you are lying if you say you don't think about me when you're with him." His voice became slightly venomous, but Mara could hear the needy undertone, Mara could always hear it "If you say that when you're kissing him, you're not thinking of me. When you're in our room, when you're sitting by him in school, eating lunch with him, having dates with him. You're thinking of me."

"No, Jerome," she whispered "I'm not. I stopped thinking about you in that way a long time ago."

"Mara," he called after her desperately "Alfie won't love you the way I do-"

"GOOD!" Mara yelled, whipping around, her hair flying prettily "Because _your _love, never existed Jerome! It still doesn't!" she balled her fists in total frustration "You're so very basic! So instinctive! You didn't want me when you had me, and now I'm moving on, and I'm happy you want me back! Do you know how cliché that is? And do you know- that I just don't care anymore! Spending today with you I thought, wow, maybe I have a chance of friendship with him, but I don't! Because you _always _have an ulterior motive!"

Jerome stormed towards her, and she was scared for a second, but he stopped, a mere millimetre away, and he whispered down to her viscously "You love me."

"Maybe in your dreams," Mara said cruelly. Jerome's nostrils flared and he leaned down, forcing his lips onto hers. And the next thing he knew his ear was ringing, because Mara had just slapped him, _hard. _"Leave. Me. Alone." And she turned and walked away.

And as Jerome watched her, the hand print on his face slowly fading into a bruise, he felt nothing but love and respect. She was loyal. How had he never noticed that before?

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
